Undone
by Teddylonglong
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has come up with some regulations which really need to be undone. Leave it to Harry to enlist the most unlikely members of the magical society as allies. Completely AU, partly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse._

* * *

It was a few days before Harry's tenth birthday. Harry was sitting in his cupboard pondering his situation.

Two days ago, his uncle had instructed him to paint the garden fence in spite of the fact that it was raining cats and dogs. After spending two hours feverishly painting the fence green, while the heavy rain beat against his face, he had noticed, horrified, that the rain had already begun to wash off the colour from the part of the fence which he had worked on first. Feeling absolutely annoyed, especially since he began to sneeze every now and then, Harry once again painted the whole fence – without much success.

The only effect from his efforts, apart from the cold that he had caught spending hours in the pouring rain, was that his uncle was absolutely mad seeing that he had used up all the green colour and the fence looked still more brown than green.

While his growling uncle came nearer, Harry stepped backwards in fright, not caring that he found himself in the garden again. He stared at the fence in fright, not even realising that the fence turned completely green in front of his eyes.

He only noticed that his uncle was suddenly more than mad. In absolute rage, he grabbed Harry's neck and pulled the boy back into the kitchen and closed the door, before he began to shout at him in fury.

Harry was too shocked to even pay attention to the words his uncle used. It only penetrated his mind when he suddenly shouted, "We're going to leave for holidays tomorrow morning. By the time we come back, you'll be gone from here. We can't tolerate your freakishness any longer. We've put up with it for a long enough time."

 _'_ _Where should I go?'_ Harry wondered. _'No one wants a freak,'_ he thought, sadly. He was just toying with the idea of asking Mrs. Figg for advice, his old babysitter who was so fond of cats, when strange noises coming from the back door in the kitchen penetrated his ears.

 _'_ _What's that?'_ he wondered and could not help feeling slightly anxious. He carefully stepped out into the hall and looked into the kitchen, realising in surprise that an owl was sitting on the windowsill tapping against the kitchen window.

 _'_ _An owl,'_ Harry thought in amazement and carefully opened the window. To his surprise, the owl held out a leg, and Harry noticed that a piece of paper was attached to her foot.

"Is that for me?" he asked in disbelief that only intensified when the owl curtly nodded its head.

Harry carefully took the letter from the owl and opened it with utmost curiosity. _'Who would write to me?'_ he wondered in confusion.

His first impression was that the letter looked beautiful. It was written in copperplate handwriting, and it was slightly difficult to decipher with Harry's untrained eyes.

 _'_ _Dear Mr. Potter,  
It seems that the blood wards around your residence have come down, thus I am taking the chance to send you an owl._

 _You probably won't remember me. I am Buckbean, the account manager of the Potter vaults at Gringotts. I'd like to speak with you about your betrothal contracts. You probably know that you must agree to one of the betrothal contracts before turning eleven, and recently, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to one of the contracts on your behalf.  
Since I have been your family's account manager for more than fifty years, the future of the noble and ancient house of Potter is of highest priority to me. Therefore, I just wish to make sure that Professor Dumbledore is acting in your best interests. Considering that he completely ignored your parents' will, frankly speaking I am doubtful to say the least. Please contact me through the owl that should be waiting for your response and come to see me at Gringotts as soon as possible. If you don't agree with the contract that Professor Dumbledore signed on your behalf, we still have until 20 August to cancel the contract._

 _May your gold continue to flow,_

 _Buckbean  
Account manager of the noble and ancient house of Potter  
Gringotts'_

' _What?'_ Harry thought, bewildered _. 'That doesn't make sense at all. Who is this professor and betrothal and Gringotts and whatever?'_ He returned to his cupboard and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his school bag, before he sat down at the kitchen table and penned his response.

 _'_ _Dear Mr. Buckbean,_

 _Thank you very much for your letter. I have never received a letter before. I don't know what you a talking about and I don't know what and where Gringotts is. Could you perhaps come here and explain everything to me? My relatives are on holidays for three weeks, and I need to get away from here before they come back.  
Yours sincerely  
Harry Potter'_

He carefully attached his letter to the owl's leg and profusely thanked the bird for waiting for him. Giving him a sharp nod, the owl took into the air and quickly vanished from the sight.

HP

It was a few hours later that the door bell rang. _'Maybe Mr. Buckbean… Or Mrs. Figg,_ ' Harry thought and hurriedly opened the door, only to take a huge step back in fright upon seeing a strange creature standing on the doorstep.

"Hello Mr. Potter, please don't be afraid, I'm Buckbean," the very small man told him.

"Please come in, sir," Harry replied, feeling very pleased that Buckbean had come to see him so quickly. He could sense that the goblin had no bad intentions towards him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I trust that you haven't seen a goblin before," Buckbean said in apparent amusement.

Harry led his visitor into the kitchen, where they sat down, before Buckbean began to explain everything about the magical world, Gringotts, Hogwarts, Harry's family and the rules made by the Ministry of Magic, especially concerning betrothal and marriage of heirs of the noble and ancient houses, to Harry.

"I didn't know anything," Harry said, when Buckbean finished his monologue after a little more than an hour. "My relatives only told me that I was a freak."

"How dare they?" Buckbean blurted out in apparent anger. "No Mr. Potter, you're not a freak but a wizard, quite a powerful one it seems.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "My relatives always told me that magic doesn't exist. They've kicked me out from here by the way. I need to leave before they come back." He remained thoughtful for a moment, before he asked, hesitantly, "You've told me that I own a lot of money in my vaults at Gringotts. Do you think it's possible for me to rent a room somewhere?"

"Yes," Buckbean said in a firm voice. "You're not safe here anymore in any case. The fact that your relatives told you to leave apparently made the blood wards collapse, which Professor Dumbledore placed around your house. Therefore, you should leave as soon as possible, before any of the remaining Death Eaters will find you like my owl and I were able to get to you."

Glancing at his wrist watch, he instructed Harry to fetch his belongings and join him in his office at Gringotts. "We can discuss where you will go in my office. Maybe my wife has an idea," he added, smiling.

HP

Just when Harry and Buckbean arrived in the goblin's office, Albus Dumbledore walked up to the Dursleys' residence to enquire why the blood wards had unexpectedly failed earlier the same day.

To his instant relief, there was no sign of attack or any obvious danger, however, when he let himself into the house casting Alohomora, he realised with surprise and sadness that there was no hint that nine-year-old Harry Potter was living in this house. There were many pictures all over the walls, but not a single of them showed Harry. Neither was there any hint in the three bedrooms let alone the fourth room with broken toys.

 _'_ _Oh no, and I thought he'd be safe here,'_ the old wizard thought in shock. _'Minerva is going to kill me.'_

HP

Buckbean introduced Harry to his wife Gwenlin, who patiently listened to what her husband told her, while she closely observed the boy who was of the same age as her own children.

"Buckbean, I think that he needs someone from the magical world to look after him. I'd of course be happy to take him in, and the twins would surely be thrilled, but I think that it would benefit him more if one of the old, human families took him in and told him everything that he needs to know once he turns eleven."

"Do you have anyone specific in mind?" Buckbean asked, knowing that his wife was friends with a couple of human witches.

"Why don't we ask Amelia Bones if she is available or can suggest someone dear?" Gwenlin suggested.

"She won't be able to go against the headmaster's wishes though," Buckbean contradicted, however, agreed to call Madam Bones to ask for her advice.

HP

Harry immediately liked the witch with grey hair and a friendly smile, and Madam Bones told him that she was glad to see him, which sounded absolutely believable to him and caused him to smile, happily.

Like Buckbean had predicted, however, whilst being willing to help Harry with everything that he had to know about the noble and ancient houses, she refused to become his guardian.

"I'm sorry, Buckbean, but I'd be in a great deal of trouble with Dumbledore, just like everyone else would who attempted to gain the guardianship over Harry," she replied, sighing.

"You're one of the people listed as possible guardians in the Potters' will though," Buckbean informed her, causing the grey-haired witch to stare at the goblin in disbelief. "Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom are his godparents, however unavailable, and you and Remus Lupin are listed as further possible guardians," the goblin explained.

Madam Bones remained pensive for a few minutes, before she slowly spoke up. "Can you grant Harry access to Potter Manor? If so, maybe Remus Lupin could live there together with him. I believe that he is currently unemployed and should have time to look after Harry. That way, we could see to Harry's needs without having to change the guardianship at all. Or do you believe that Dumbledore will notice that he's gone from his relatives' house and will look for him?"

Buckbean grimly shook his head. "Apparently, Dumbledore never bothered to check on him. He didn't even show up when the blood wards failed early this morning."

"I think that Amelia's idea is a wonderful one," Gwenlin spoke up.

"However, it does not work," Buckbean added, sighing, and explained that Dumbledore had signed a betrothal contract with Ginevra Weasley. "Only a new guardian would be able to cancel the contract. I could, however, change the guardianship to myself if that's what Harry and you wish. Let me call Mr. Lupin here in any case."

"Yes please," Bones agreed, glancing at Harry, who shyly nodded his head.

Harry observed with interest how Buckbean scribbled a notice on a small paper and handed it to the owl that was waiting on a perch in one corner of the room. He said Remus Lupin's name, before he pointed a small item that looked like a pen at the owl, causing the owl to vanish from the spot.

Apparently realising that not only Harry but also Amelia were curiously observing her husband, Gwenlin explained, "The owl stick is a medium to pop away an owl. She will now appear right in front of Mr. Lupin."

"Respectively on his window sill," Buckbean added, smiling.

"Buckbean," Bones spoke up, frowning. "If Remus and I are listed as possible guardians and Dumbledore isn't, wouldn't a decision made by Remus or myself automatically overwrite Dumbledore's?"

The goblin remained pensive for a moment, before he replied, "That might be possible, however, I am not sure. Fortunately, we have enough time, so that we can try it out."

"Excuse me," Harry spoke up, hesitating. "What exactly is this betrothal thing?"

"Harry," Amelia began to explain, "due to the increasing number of muggleborn witches within the magical world marrying the pureblood wizards from the old magical families, the Wizengamot demands that all pureblood boys or sons of the noble and ancient houses must be betrothed by their 11th birthday. Otherwise, the Wizengamot will assign them witches of any age. The betrothed parties must marry on the seventeenth birthday of the wizard at the latest if they don't want the Wizengamot to step in," she added, sighing.

"Believe me, you don't want that," Gwenlin threw in. "It's better if you choose a witch yourself."

"In fact, there's even a name for a possible future betrothed mentioned in the Potters' will," Buckbean added, smirking.

"Which name?" Amelia enquired, seemingly curious.

"I believe that we should have Harry choose first, before we tell him about his parents' suggestion," Buckbean said, gently, and his wife nodded in agreement.

HP

Ever since Harry had been small, he had been able to sense other people's thoughts if they were directed at him.

When a man with light brown hair and friendly brown eyes stepped out of the fireplace, Harry realised immediately that the man was over the moon with joy over seeing him. He could also sense guilt, however, it was guilt for not being able to take him in and look after him.

"Mr. Lupin," Buckbean greeted the wizard, who looked around in clear surprise.

"Hello Buckbean, Amelia… and Harry," the man replied, smiling, before he was introduced to Gwenlin.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," Harry said, returning the smile.

"Please just call me Remus, Harry. I'm not only surprised but very happy to meet you," the older wizard replied, giving Amelia a questioning look.

During the next few minutes, Buckbean and Amelia informed Remus about their plans with the occasional input from Gwenlin, and Harry realised that the man seemed incredibly happy at the thought of raising Harry during the thirteen months until he was supposed to leave for Hogwarts.

"I'd love to live at the Manor together with Harry," he finally replied, before adding in a slightly subdued voice, "I trust that you know about my furry problem though?"

"Yes, we know about your problem," Amelia confirmed, while Buckbean nodded, comfortingly. "We believe, however, that you know what you have to do and that the Potter elves will be well able to care for Harry one day every month."

Harry could sense that Remus was afraid of hurting him and asked, "Excuse me Remus, but…" He slowly trailed off, not sure if the older wizard wanted to tell him about his problem.

"I'm a werewolf, Harry," Remus replied and explained what it meant. "There's a cellar at the manor, which your grandfather specifically installed for me, so that I can spend the nights of the full moon there. You or the house-elves have to lock me in there in the early evenings."

"No problem," Harry agreed, smiling. _'He seems really nice. It'll be much better than living with the Dursleys,'_ he thought, happily.

After the living arrangements had been agreed on, the topic once again returned to the betrothal contracts.

 _tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore has taken over the guardianship over Harry in spite of the Potters' explicit wishes in their will," Buckbean informed Remus, "and he has signed a betrothal contract with the Weasleys. However, Amelia and I believe that Harry should be given the opportunity to at least get to know some witches of his age before making such an important decision."

"We could hold a birthday party for his tenth birthday and invite all witches of his age who aren't bonded yet," Remus suggested, giving Amelia a questioning look.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Amelia agreed. "The only problem is that we don't know exactly who's still available."

"That's easy for me to find out," Gwenlin supplied. "I can give you a list tomorrow."

"Maybe you can directly invite the children," Buckbean suggested, "so that the invitation comes from Gringotts in case anyone reports it to Dumbledore."

"Yes, that's at least much safer for Remus and me," Amelia sighed in apparent relief.

In the end, they agreed that Harry should write the invitation letter and bring it to Gwenlin the following morning, so that she could copy the letter and turn each of the parchments into a Portkey that would take the children to a beach on Goblin Island, where they were going to hold the party, so that no one would be able to tell Albus Dumbledore where to find Harry Potter.

Finally, it was time for Remus and Harry to leave for Potter Manor.

Remus carefully pulled Harry into his arms, before they stepped into the fireplace together to travel to their new home.

HP

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, glad that Remus held him in a firm grip to prevent him from falling onto the marble floor of the large entrance hall, in which they found themselves.

Just a mere instant later, a group of strange creatures popped up in front of them, bowing deeply so that their large ears almost touched the floor.

"Master Harry and Master Remus, welcome to Potter Manor," one of them greeted the two wizards. "I am Gina, the head house-elf of Potter Manor," she then introduced herself.

"Hello Gina and everyone else," Harry spoke up and smiled, as he could feel excitement and happiness in the elves' emotions. "Will it be all right for Remus and me to live here in the manor?"

"Of course Master Harry, we're all very happy to have you here," Gina replied. "Would you like to eat something right away, or should we show you to your rooms first?"

Harry gave Remus a questioning look, noticing that he indeed felt a little hungry. Seeing that Remus seemed to leave the decision to him, he voiced the idea that something to eat would be nice.

Gina instructed one of the elves to guide the masters to the dining room, causing all the other elves to pop away.

Harry looked around in amazement. "Is this a castle?" he queried in disbelief. It was so big, and there were life size paintings of people all over the walls, and the persons were moving in their frames.

Remus chuckled. "It's almost as big as a castle, that's true," he admitted, apparently understanding Harry's excitement at the discovery of his ancestors' home.

Even one of the walls in the dining room was decorated with a huge painting of an elder couple.

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Remus greeted the couple, before he turned to Harry. "These are your grandparents, Harry."

"Hello Remus dear," Harry's grandmother spoke up, seemingly delighted at their sight, only to add, "and Harry, my grandson. My, aren't you a big boy already?"

"It's about time that you brought Harry here," his grandfather added, causing Remus to apologize profoundly.

"Now sit down and eat your meal, dears," Mrs. Potter said in a soft voice. "You can explain everything later on."

"In the meantime, I'll go and fetch Lily and James," her husband added and vanished from the sight.

"Remus," Harry hesitantly addressed the older wizard, "these people aren't alive, are they?"

"No Harry," Remus replied, sounding sad. "In the magical world, people continue to live in their paintings. They have the memories of the person from the time when the portrait was made." He interrupted himself seeing that Lily and James slipped into the frame next to James' mother.

"Lily! James!" he shouted in clear enthusiasm. "I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I brought Harry to you."

"Harry, my baby," Lily said, reaching out as if she wanted to pull him into her arms.

"Mum," Harry replied, feeling thoroughly amazed at the sight of his parents. He rose from his chair and stepped closer to the painting, however, to his chagrin, he could not feel any emotions from the people in the painting.

During the meal, which was the best that Harry could remember to have ever eaten, he told Remus and his parents everything about his childhood with the Dursleys, causing the adults to become very angry.

"Harry," Lily spoke up in determination, "I need you to cast a spell at me that enables me to leave the manor."

"Sorry?" Harry asked in confusion, glancing at Remus.

"Lily," Remus replied on his behalf, "Harry doesn't know how to cast any magic, he doesn't have a wand yet, and where would you want to go? Remember that Dumbledore isn't supposed to know that Harry left the Dursleys let alone where Harry is."

"He's right Lils, you can't do anything before Harry is going to attend Hogwarts," James agreed. "I have a different question though. Where's Sirius?"

Remus stared at his best friend in surprise and what Harry assumed to be an expression of sadness. "Sirius?" he finally enquired in apparent disbelief. "He's in Azkaban for giving you out to Voldemort."

"No!" James and Lily protested, simultaneously. "Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper. It was Peter," they informed Remus, whose expression turned to horror.

"That means he has spent the last nine years in Azkaban innocently," Remus moaned.

"Who's Sirius?" Harry spoke up, glancing from one adult to the other.

"Padfoot, your godfather," James replied, grinning at his son.

"I'm going to floo call Amelia Bones," Remus said in a flat voice and left the room, motioning Harry to stay.

HP

 _'_ _I can't believe that I was still at the Dursleys' this morning,'_ Harry thought, when he listened to Amelia, Remus and his parents making plans about freeing Sirius, raising him at the manor and deciding on a suitable betrothal contract. _'So much has happened since then. I just hope it's not just a dream.'_

Harry was almost half-asleep in his chair, when the adults finally finished their planning and Remus decided that he had to go to bed.

"Call Gina and let her take him to the master suite," James instructed his friend, who obeyed immediately.

HP

Harry only noticed that Gina popped up in front of him and reached for his hand, before he all of a sudden found himself in a large, beautiful room with the biggest bed that he had ever seen. The whole room was decorated in white as well as several shades of blue, and the wall opposite the door completely consisted of windows along with a door leading out to a huge balcony. Through the window, he could see a park and a lake, which looked very pretty in the evening sun.

"Master Harry, this is the master suite," Gina informed him, causing Harry to stare at the elf in disbelief.

"Excuse me, Gina," he stammered, giving her a helpless look. "Am I supposed to sleep here?" he asked, incredulously.

"Of course," Gina replied, smiling, as she pointed towards the bed. "The bathroom is through the door over there, and you'll find everything that you need in there. Clothes are in the wardrobe," she added, pointing to an enormous, wooden wardrobe right next to the door leading towards the bathroom. "If you need anything else, please call me at any time. Good night Master Harry."

"Good night Gina and thank you so much for everything. This is just too good to be true," Harry replied, feeling absolutely grateful towards the friendly elf.

A few minutes later, Harry was lying in the most comfortable bed that he could imagine. Through the large window, he could see the lake, where an animal – small, yet large enough so that he could see it – was playing in the moonlight. _'In the morning, I'll ask Mum and Dad what kind of animal it is,'_ he thought, as he drifted off to sleep, for the first time in his life feeling outright happy.

HP

In the morning, after a two-hour-breakfast together with Lily and James in their portrait, during which his parents informed him that they had never noticed an animal in the lake, Remus made Harry write the invitation for his birthday.

"You only have to put the names of the recipients in," Remus reminded him, "when Gwenlin tells you whom you can invite."

"All right," Harry replied, feeling very happy, even if slightly uncertain, at the prospect of having a birthday party for the first time in his life.

When he was done with his invitation, Harry returned to his room and properly dressed in a pair of blue trousers and a red T-shirt with a pattern of two cats that were playing with a ball of grey yarn, which he found in his wardrobe. There were more clothes inside than he had ever seen before. Trousers, T-shirts, sweatshirts, underwear and even pyjamas. What was even better was that everything matched him as if it had been made for him.

HP

Finally, Remus took him through the Floo to Gwenlin's and Buckbean's home on Goblin Island, before he headed to the Ministry of Magic to officially speak with Amelia about a possible trial for Sirius.

At first, Harry felt slightly anxious seeing Remus step in the fireplace so soon, however, a mere instant later, Jane and Kengo, Gwenlin's twin children stormed into the room.

"Hi Harry…"

"… we couldn't wait for you to come," they greeted him, smiling mischievously.

Harry felt that the girl and the boy were both truly happy to meet him, and he returned a friendly smile. "Hi," he said, shyly, before he hesitantly handed his invitation letter to Gwenlin.

"Very well done," the goblin commended him, before she made nine copies of his letter, which she placed on a table along with a quill and a short list with names. "I've found ten girls of about your age, who are not bonded yet. They are all witches of old, magical families."

Harry stared at the names of the list: _'Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Gwendolyn Prince, Su Li, Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown'._ Giving the kind goblin an energetic nod, he began to carefully copy each of the names onto one of the parchments, feeling glad that he had brought the pen which he had used earlier with him, as he eyed the quill in front of him with anxiousness.

Finally, Gwenlin attached the letters to an owl's legs and popped the owl away with an owl stick like Harry had observed her husband doing on the previous day.

"They will reply directly to you, so you'll know who's going to come for your birthday party," Gwenlin said, smiling.

"Are you up…"

"…to go and take a look…"

"… at Goblin Island?" the twins spoke up, eyeing him with clear eagerness.

"I'd like that," Harry replied, casting Gwenlin a questioning look.

"Of course dear, run along," the goblin reassured him. "The twins will show you everything."

"Do you mind…"

"… if we come to your party by the way?" Jane and Kengo asked after two hours of showing him around the island, causing Harry to chuckle once again at their strange way of speaking.

"Of course not, I'll be happy to have you there," he replied, having the impression as if he had already gained two friends. _'My first friends ever,'_ he thought, happily. _'They're really funny.'_

HP

During the following two days, Harry received ten confirmations from the girls, whom he had invited for his birthday. The letters all sounded fairly alike, pointing out that they were happy to finally be able to meet him and that they were looking forward to the party. Only one letter was quite different from the rest.

 _'_ _Hi Harry,  
thank you so much for your invitation. If the nargles don't bite me before Saturday, I will make sure to attend, and I will see you here on Sunday anyway. Ah sorry Harry, since your mother died when you were a baby, you might not know this, but I am a Seer._

 _Anyway, I look forward to meeting you and your doggie on your birthday.  
Love  
Luna'_

 _'_ _How strange,'_ Harry thought and showed his letter to Remus.

"Ah Pandora's daughter," Lily spoke up, smiling. "Harry, she's going to be a wonderful witch, and yes, she's a Seer like me. I have seen a vision just after she was born, and I've told her parents about it. In fact, Pandora made me little Luna's godmother, but James and I didn't even live long enough to see her on her first birthday."

"A Seer?" Harry enquired, not exactly sure what it meant.

"A Seer is sometimes able to see scenes, which happen at some time in the future," Lily explained in a soft voice. "I even knew that we were going to die, which is why I insisted to have this portrait charmed just a day before. I have seen a couple of scenes involving Luna, and I know that she'll play a not unimportant part in your future."

"Don't tell him too much about his future yet," James threw in, sighing. "You don't want to worry him."

"There's one thing that you really need to know though," Lily continued, "Dumbledore will probably tell you that it was Voldemort who killed us."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Buckbean said so."

"And yes, it's true, however, it's not," Lily said, smiling sadly at her only son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

On Friday morning, the day before Harry's birthday, Sirius Black had a trial. To Harry's chagrin, he was not allowed to attend, however, he could spend the morning with Jane and Kengo on Goblin Island, which was a lot of fun.

Remus attended the trial, for which Amelia Bones had made sure that Lily and James Potter were able to act as witnesses from a life size portrait that had been brought into the courtroom. She had also seen to it that Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum, which proofed his innocence also concerning his fight with Peter Pettigrew. James' and Lily's knowledge that Peter was indeed a rat Animagus managed to convinced even those who were still not sure of Sirius' innocence. In the end, Sirius was cleared of all accusations, compensated for his imprisonment and, once again on Amelia Bones' suggestion, granted the guardianship over his godson, Harry Potter.

When Albus Dumbledore tried to protest, he ended up in a huge fight with Lily and James Potter, who accused him of ignoring their will and stealing the guardianship that was never meant to go to him. After twenty minutes of verbal fighting, the old wizard was finally stripped off the guardianship over Harry, which was immediately granted to Sirius.

HP

By the time Harry returned home, an unknown man was together with Remus in the dining room, and the two were eagerly talking with his parents.

"Hello," Harry said, shyly, upon entering the room.

"Harry!" the unknown man shouted in clear delight. "I'm Sirius, your godfather. They freed me from Azkaban. I'm so sorry that I couldn't take you in earlier, but I'm your guardian now," he added in obvious excitement before pulling Harry into a bear's hug.

Harry stepped a little back in fright. It was an automatic reaction in spite of the fact that he knew that his godfather wouldn't hurt him. From the older wizard's emotions, he could sense true love for him and a feeling of happiness about being able to care for him.

"I'm glad that you're free, Sirius," Harry finally replied, smiling.

"So much about leaving Dumbledore in the dark about where you are, Harry," Lily spoke up, "but I don't care. It wasn't right of him to claim the guardianship in any case. I wished I'd be able to completely leave the portraits, so that I could cast a small payback spell at my horrid sister."

"Maybe we'll be able to invent a spell, Harry, let's try, ok?" Sirius replied, grinning.

Not sure if it was meant as a joke or not, Harry nodded, eagerly. He realised soon that his godfather and new guardian meant a lot of fun, and the remainder of the day, which had seemed so long, as Harry for the first time in his life could not wait for his birthday to come, passed very quickly. Too soon for his liking, it was time for him to go to bed.

 _'_ _Oh well, going to bed in this amazing room is no punishment,'_ he thought, happily, as he lay down in his most comfortable bed, looking out into the garden, his eyes searching for the animal that he had seen during his first night but never afterwards.

HP

Harry realised in surprise that the centre of the breakfast table was occupied by a huge cake which was decorated with ten candles. Several colourful presents were piled around his plate. _'My very first birthday presents,'_ Harry thought, happily, as he busied himself opening the gifts from his godfather: Books, clothes and a toy broom.

Later on, Sirius and Remus and a few Potter elves accompanied Harry to Goblin Island to help Gwenlin, Jane and Kengo with the preparations for the party.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself, and by the time his guests arrived he was outright relieved that he was not the only one to entertain the ten girls. Since the Portkeys were charmed to take the girls to the beach where the party was going to take place, everyone arrived at the same time.

To Harry's surprise, Sirius, Remus and the twins stood next to him, while Gwenlin greeted the few mothers who had accompanied their children. At the same time, the children lined up in a row and stepped forward to greet Harry one by one.

As soon as the first girl stepped in front of him, he was overwhelmed by emotions. 'The boy who lived,' the first girl thought. 'I'm going to be his wife in the future.' She introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, before stepping aside for the next girl to greet him.

"Hello, I am Su Li," the girl introduced herself, her thoughts revolving about the question how good the boy who lived would be in a duel.

Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode and Pavarti Patil were thinking about gaining fame by shagging the boy who lived, Gwendolyn Prince wondered why the boy who lived was so small for his age, and Padma Patil thought that he was nice but that her parents wouldn't want her to associate with the boy who lived.

Harry was about to groan in annoyance, when Daphne Greengrass stepped in front of him. 'He seems much nicer than what one hears about the boy who lived,' she thought, when she greeted him in a friendly voice.

However, all of a sudden, Luna was there. _'The one with the letter,'_ he thought, feeling incredibly happy upon sensing her thoughts.

'He's mine,' she thought, happiness spreading through her mind. 'His mother was right when she saw us together. He's adorable.' "Happy Birthday, Harry," she said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Luna," Harry replied, smiling, causing the girl to stare at her.

"Why do you know my name?" she enquired. "I'm sure that we haven't met before."

"Your letter," Harry informed her, only to add in a small voice, "It was different from all the others, just like you are unique."

During the rest of the day, Harry and Luna spent much time together, however, to Harry's relief, the other girls seemed to not notice anything and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Harry liked all the girls, although in his opinion, Lavender, Ginny and Pavarti giggled too much. His decision remained with Luna though. She was not only beautiful with her white hair and blue eyes. _'She's just special,'_ Harry thought, feeling outright happy to have become friends with such a nice girl.

Luna was the last to take her Portkey back home. Before leaving, she turned to Sirius and asked, "Will you come over tomorrow for the betrothal contract?"

"Please," Harry added, giving Sirius a puppy eyes look.

"Harry, are you sure?" Sirius enquired in apparent surprise.

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling, happily.

HP

"I've known for a long time," Lily admitted. "They're going to make a wonderful couple. That's why we suggested Luna for Harry in our will."

Before heading to the Lovegoods, Sirius handed Buckbean the cancellation of the contract with the Weasleys, stating that it was not valid as Albus Dumbledore never was Harry's rightful guardian. A couple of hours later, he sent the goblin the new betrothal contract between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood – much to his godson's delight.

"I don't like it that I have to make such an important decision on my tenth birthday," he said, sighing, "but I'm happy to have found such a nice girl, and she's happy, too."

"Congratulations, cub," Sirius said, letting out a deep sigh. "You're lucky to be able to choose yourself. My horrible mother gave me to Luisa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's sister." Seeing that Harry showed no reaction, he explained, "Death Eaters. Anyway, she died at child birth, which I'm not unhappy about, as she was a real bitch. It was only sad that our daughter died with her."

"I was betrothed to a pureblood witch," James spoke up, "but fortunately, she had her parents cancel the contract in our fifth year, so that I could get together with Lily."

"Thank Merlin Harry didn't want to make the betrothal with Gwendolyn Prince," Sirius moaned, grimly. "She must be the daughter of Snape."

"Who's Snape?" Harry enquired, somehow feeling safe enough with this godfather, Remus and his parents to ask questions.

"Snape's the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Remus explained.

"He was our classmate and our archenemy," Sirius added.

"Why's her name Prince then and not Snape?" Harry asked in confusion.

HP

"Snape isn't a pureblood line but Prince is," Remus explained. "In fact, Snape would have had to take on his mother's name from the beginning. I don't know why he got away with his father's name. If both parents are from pureblood families like in your and Luna's case, they need to have at least two children to represent both blood lines or the marriage will be annulled after ten years and a new marriage enforced. That's the rule. Totally out of place if you ask me."

"Is his wife magical?" Sirius enquired, seemingly thoughtful.

"Yes, he's married to Poppy's and Aberforth's daughter Rosie Dumbledore. Their second child, Alexander, is a Dumbledore," Remus said.

"Oh right, he's just a few months younger than Harry," Lily suddenly spoke up.

"Are you not married?" Harry asked again.

"No Harry, I'm not from one of the ancient families, plus I'm a werewolf, and werewolves aren't even allowed to marry," Remus admitted.

"Stupid," Harry replied, shaking his head in annoyance.

"It's up to you to change the future for the better, Harry," Lily threw in. "You and Luna, you're going to achieve great things in the future."

"What and how?" Harry wanted to know, however, Lily was not willing to reveal anything else.

HP

During the following months, Sirius and Remus home schooled Harry. While Remus taught him things which he would have learned at the muggle primary school, Sirius taught him easy magic. Every Sunday, Harry and Luna took turns visiting each other, and the two children got along very well.

The two children spent much time talking about this and that. Whilst Harry often taught her interesting spells that he had learned from Sirius and Remus, Luna spoke to him about various kinds of magical animals of which Harry had never heard before.

One day in the summer, the children decided to take a bath in the lake, and Lily encouraged them that it would be fully all right to do so.

"I can't swim though," Harry said, hesitantly, causing Luna to smile.

"That doesn't matter, Harry," she said in a soft voice. "I'll show you how to swim."

"I'll accompany you," Remus said, firmly, taking a book with him to sit on the edge of the lake and read.

Harry and Luna headed out into the large park in excitement, closely followed by Remus and a seemingly joyful black dog, who just seemed to love roaming the garden in his Animagus form.

"I'd love to become an Animagus, too," Harry said to Luna, who agreed unconditionally.

"Maybe we can try," she replied, returning a dreamy look.

"We can teach you if you wish," Remus offered. "It might take a few years before you'll be able to transform though. First of all, you need to think of what kind of animal you wish to become, and then we can give you advice on how to practise."

"Thank you Remus," Luna replied, enthusiastically. "I'd like to become an animal like the one over there, whatever it is," she added, pointing to the lake, where an animal was seemingly enjoying the sunshine.

"It's back," Harry blurted out. It was the animal, which he had observed on his first evening at the manor. However, he had not seen it again ever since.

"What animal?" Remus asked in apparent confusion.

"Over there," Harry and Luna replied, simultaneously pointing to the lake.

"I can't see any animal," Remus muttered, before he called Sirius. "Padfoot, can you see any animal in the lake?"

The black dog fervently shook his head.

By now they had reached the edge of the lake, and Luna carefully addressed the animal. "Hello there, what kind of animal are you, and why are we able to see you but our godfathers can't?" she asked in a soft voice.

=I'm a chameguise,= the animal replied. =I've taken the liberty of bonding to the two of you. I hope that was all right.=

"You bonded with both of us?" Luna enquired in clear surprise. "I didn't know that it was possible to bond with two persons at the same time."

=Usually, it isn't,= the strange animal that somehow looked like a chameleon replied, =but since I'm a chameguise and the two of you are bonded already, it was possible.=

"Excuse me, but what exactly is a chameguise, and why can't our godfathers see you?" Harry enquired, looking at the chameguise in amazement.

=A chameguise is a magical animal that's able to change into any other magical animal and also able to turn invisible and to duplicate itself,= their new familiar told them. =If you wish, I can duplicate myself, so that both of you have your own familiar,= the chameguise then offered.

"Oh yes please, I'd love that, considering that Harry will be leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks' time, while I can only go next year," Luna replied, her voice laced with sadness.

In front of their eyes, the chameguise left the water and duplicated itself, before the two identical animals came to stand in front of them.

"Shall we name them Itsy and Bitsy?" Luna suggested, causing Harry to smile in agreement.

"Hello Bitsy," Luna addressed the one in front of her, causing the animal to gently lick her hand.

"Hi Itsy," Harry greeted the animal in front of him.

After spending the whole day with their new familiars, Harry and Luna decided to try becoming chameguises. Upon their request, Itsy and Bitsy showed themselves to Remus and Sirius, and both wizards stared at the rare animals in disbelief.

"Harry, Luna, this will be extremely difficult," Sirius spoke up, shaking his head in amazement.

"Nevertheless, you can try," Remus added, smiling.

"We will," the children replied in determination.

HP

When they were sitting in the dining room for dinner an hour later, Luna let out a long sigh. "I so wish I could go to Hogwarts together with Harry. I'm going to miss you so much, Harry," she said, sadly.

"Yeah, me too," Harry replied, feeling horrified at the thought of not being able to see Luna until Christmas. They had more or less spent the whole summer together, and he had very much become used to her always friendly presence.

"We'll see what we can do," Sirius said, smirking mischievously. "Let's just hope that you'll get sorted into the same house once you'll both be at Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry asked in suspicion. "Is there something that you ought to tell us?"

Grinning, Sirius admitted, "We're all going to be at Hogwarts next month, Remus, Luna's father and I."

"My father?" Luna enquired, seemingly surprised.

"Your father is going to be the research professor. He's going to teach Research, which will be an elective subject from sixth year onwards, and he'll also print the Quibbler as well as a Hogwarts newspaper," Sirius explained. "Remus will be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and I'm going to replace Professor Binns, a ghost who taught History of Magic so far."

"And what about me?" Luna spoke up in a small voice, blue eyes staring at Sirius.

"Your father is still trying to convince Dumbledore to let you attend first year classes, but you're going to join him at Hogwarts in any case," Sirius informed her, causing Luna to let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Merlin, then at least we'll be able to meet every day," she said, smiling.

"Then it would only make sense to have Luna attend classes," Lily spoke up from her portrait, resolutely. "I'll go and make Dumbledore see reason." With that she vanished from her spot beside James, who blinked, muttering, "What happened?"

Twenty minutes later, Lily was back, grinning broadly. "Luna may attend first-year classes together with Harry, but Dumbledore is fuming. He only realised in our conversation that you cancelled the betrothal contract with the Weasleys."

"Oh joy," Sirius commented, smirking. "Thank Merlin that we're only due to show up at Hogwarts in three days' time. Maybe he'll have cooled down a bit by then."

"So Luna and I are also moving to Hogwarts with you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"If you don't prefer staying here just by yourselves," Sirius replied, giving Harry a mischievous look.

"Ah no," Harry replied, glancing at Luna.

"Sirius, Remus, you're going to take us with you, aren't you?" Lily requested.

"Yes, we've already prepared an appropriate frame that we're going to put on the wall in our quarters," Remus replied, sincerely.

HP

Two days later was Harry's eleventh birthday, and like during the previous summer, Gwenlin, Jane and Kengo arranged a party for him on the beach on Goblin Island. However, this time, they only invited Harry's family and Luna's father along with Amelia Bones, who brought her nice, Susan, with her.

Harry and Luna immediately liked Susan, who told them that she was betrothed to Neville Longbottom and that they were both going to become first-years at Hogwarts on the first of September.

"Same here," Harry and Luna replied, happily.

Only when they returned home late in the afternoon, Sirius handed Harry his present. It was a small, blue box, and when Harry opened it, curiously, he found two rings.

"Rings?" he spoke up in surprise.

"They're friendship rings," Sirius explained. "The smaller one is Luna's, the larger one yours."

Harry took out the smaller ring. On the first glance, both rings were absolutely identical, apart from a slight difference in size. They were silver with a small Claddagh pattern. Only when Harry looked closer, he realised that the female version was equipped with a tiny blue stone worked into the Claddagh.

 _'_ _The colours are absolutely fitting for Luna,'_ Harry thought, happily, as he carefully slid Luna's ring over her ring finger, observing in amazement how the ring automatically adjusted itself to the correct size. He then proceeded to wear his own as well.

"The friendship rings are equipped with multiple charms, on the one hand to keep you safe and on the other hand to allow you to easily communicate. As long as you're wearing the rings, you should be able to use telepathy to each other," Sirius explained.

"Thank you sooo much," Luna blurted out before pulling Sirius into a bear hug.

"Thanks Sirius, they're gorgeous," Harry added, happily. 'Can you hear me?' he thought to Luna in an attempt to test the rings.

'Yes, it works,' came her response, showing her excitement.

HP

It was on the following morning that Harry, Luna and their guardians moved to Hogwarts. At first, Harry felt slightly apprehensive when the children were told that they first had to go and meet the headmaster. However, Professor Dumbledore was very friendly and did not say anything about the cancellation of the betrothal contract. He assigned Remus and Sirius, who wanted to live together, the teachers quarters next to those of the Potions Master and his family and Xenophilius Lovegood the rooms right next to them.

"At lunchtime, I'll introduce you to Gwendolyn Prince, Professor Snape's daughter," Dumbledore promised. "She grew up at Hogwarts and knows every corner. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to show you around."

"Thank you sir," Harry and Luna replied, politely.

'I hope she's nice,' Luna thought to Harry, wearing a dreamy expression.

'Let's hope for the best,' Harry replied, having heard so many stories about Snape from the Marauders that he had mixed feelings about the matter. 'We met her on my birthday party last year,' he added, 'and at that time I thought she was nice.'

Gwendolyn was indeed a very pleasant young witch. Although she looked like the spitting image of her father, who seemed a little grumpy to the children, she was as friendly as her mother and grandmother. While her granny Poppy Pomfrey was the Healer, her mother Rosie Dumbledore was the professor for Healing, which was one of the elective classes that they could choose from third-year onwards. Her grandfather Aberforth Dumbledore was said to entertain the Hogshead, a bar at Hogsmeade.

After three hours of being led through Hogwarts by Gwendolyn, Harry and Luna had the impression as if they had seen every classroom and heard all stories that were available about the various subjects and teachers.

When Gwendolyn heard that Harry and Luna were betrothed, her face turned as grumpy as Harry had seen her father at lunchtime.

"You're lucky, the two of you," she said, her voice laced with anger. "A few months ago, I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic that they had decided to make me Ronald Weasley's betrothed. Ronald seems to be an absolute git, as far as I know him, and why I have to become his betrothed, just because he was too stupid to bond with someone before his eleventh birthday I just can't understand."

"Oh no," Harry and Luna voiced in simultaneous shock. "So sorry Gwendolyn," Luna added, sympathetically.

"Oh well, I still hope that I'll somehow be able to get away from him before we have to marry," Gwendolyn said, shrugging.

"Honestly," Harry blurted out, "we should do something about this stupid betrothal system. It's just ridiculous."

Gwendolyn smiled. "Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand to Luna and Harry.

"Friends," Luna said in a soft voice, as she accepted the offer, closely followed by Harry.

"I hope we manage to get into the same house, although I'm almost sure that I'm going to be in Slytherin, while at least Harry is surely going to be in Gryffindor," Gwendolyn said, smiling.

"We'll see," Luna replied with a small smile of foreboding playing on his lips that made Harry assume that she had seen a vision about their Sorting. However, apparently noticing his questioning look, she merely thought to him, 'The Sorting's going to be chaos.'

HP

After riding on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment together with Gwendolyn, Susan and Neville as well as an absolutely amazing boat trip over the lake, Harry and Luna arrived in the Great Hall together with the other first-years.

Harry glanced at the high table, from where Sirius and Remus smiled at him, while Xenophilius proudly looked at his only daughter, who was standing right next to Harry.

"The Sorting Hat is going to sing first," one of the first-years standing in the row behind Harry spoke up, making Harry look at the Hat in expectation.

However, the Hat disappointed his audience. "Sorry everyone, but I have a headache and I'll owe you an explanation after the Sorting, so allow me to skip my song and get along with the Sorting," he said in a crisp voice, before he demandingly moved his brim towards Professor McGonagall.

Shaking her head in apparent annoyance, the Gryffindor head began to read students' names from a long list, and Harry observed with interest how his fellow first-years were sorted. Luna became sorted into Ravenclaw, making Harry hope that the Hat would be willing to put him together with her. Finally, the professor called his name, and he stumbled forward.

Harry hesitantly sat on the stool and waited in expectation as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto his head, making him fully unaware of his surroundings, as the Hat's large brim covered his eyes. Suddenly, a small voice penetrated his mind.

'Oh no, this means trouble for the magical world, and you're the one who caused my headache. You'd fit everywhere, especially since you're the heir of the four original founders, but it'll better be…'

With that the Hat stopped talking into Harry's mind and shouted into the Great Hall, "Wallace!"

"Sopho, please properly sort the students," McGonagall slightly reprimanded the Hat, just when Harry heard a commotion at the left side of the Great Hall, where he knew the Slytherin table to be.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables along with the students who were sitting at the tables were roughly moved towards the Hufflepuff table – apparently to make space for a smaller, fifth house table that popped into life at the far end of the Hall, right next to the Slytherin table.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, please take a seat at the new house table," McGonagall instructed him, crisply, before taking the Hat off his head.

Harry slowly walked towards the empty table, feeling confused at the strange sorting, however, strangely reassured by the concern and friendly feelings that he had sensed McGonagall have towards him.

A few minutes later, Harry was joined by Gwendolyn Prince and Blaise Zabini.

When Blaise took his seat at the Wallace table, the Hat spoke up.

"William Wallace founded the fifth Hogwarts house in 1300 with the permission of the heirs of the other four founders. He was a fighter for the Scottish Independence until he was killed by the British muggle government in 1305. I believe that it's time to revive this old house. In fact, I did not intend to re-introduce the house as of today, however, as things are as they seem to be, I feel that I must immediately re-sort some of today's first-years, namely Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

While the mentioned students moved to the Wallace table, most of them – except for Susan, Neville and Luna – wearing horrified expressions, the Hat continued, "Professor Rosie Dumbledore shall be the head of Wallace house."

With that the Hat quietened down, and the headmaster rose from his chair. "Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years, welcome back everyone else. Please believe me that I am as surprised as everyone else about having a fifth house all of a sudden. In fact, I am not even informed where this house is located. Sopho," he addressed the Hat, "do you have a clue?"

The Hat fluffed his oversized brim in apparent annoyance. "Of course I am aware of the location of the fifth house," he replied, haughtily. "However, I'm not a house-elf but merely a Sorting Hat. Mr. Potter is the heir of the four original founders of Hogwarts, and as such, he's able to communicate with the castle simply by touching her wall. He'll be able to lead his housemates to Wallace house."

Harry could not help blushing at the unwanted attention, when he felt all eyes from the five house-tables as well as from the high table, where the teachers were sitting, on himself. At the same time, a flood of emotions penetrated his mind that caused his head to hurt. While he was unable to make out single emotions, he saw that Sirius and Remus were casting him proud looks.

"Well, that's for later on then," Dumbledore said, pleasantly. "Let's enjoy our dinner first."

With that, the meal popped up on the tables, and the nine first-years at the Wallace table introduced themselves to each other.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin, everyone seems really nice,'_ Harry thought, when the feast ended and Dumbledore sent everyone to bed.

"Mr. Potter," one of the female professors suddenly addressed him, approaching their table, "will you please find out for us where our new house is? I am Professor Rosie Dumbledore by the way, and I'm your head of house."

"Hello Professor," the nine students echoed.

HP

Harry walked up to the next wall and laid his hand against the wall like the Sorting Hat had suggested earlier.

"Hogwarts, can you hear me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course I can hear you dear," he heard the voice of an old lady. "Welcome to Hogwarts," the voice added, "and to Wallace house."

"Excuse me, Madame, but can you please tell us where Wallace house is?" Harry enquired.

The voice of the castle chuckled. "Ah my dear, that's very easy," she then explained. "If you walk by the hospital wing, you'll first see the entrance to the founders' quarters. No one but you and perhaps your betrothed will be able to see the entrance though, which is guarded by a life size portrait of my first four founders. If you continue walking through that corridor, you'll get to the fifth house. The entrance is guarded by a chameguise, which is a rare magical animal and looks like a muggle chameleon. Her name is Nena. Please agree on a password with her, and don't forget to visit the founders' quarters, together with your wife if you wish."

"All right Hogwarts, thank you very much," Harry replied, gratefully.

"What did she say?" Hermione blurted out, impatiently, giving Harry a curious look.

"Could you not hear her?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No," the others chorused.

'I could hear her,' Luna informed him, telepathically.

"Professor," he turned to their head of house, "will you please tell us where the hospital wing is? The entrance to the Wallace house is in the corridor situated behind the hospital wing."

Ten minutes and several cleaning spells in the recently unused corridor later, the nine first-years and their head of house reached the entrance to the Wallace common room, and Harry introduced the others to Nena, the chameguise.

 _'_ _Which reminds me that Luna and I should still try to become Animagi and change into a chameguise,'_ he thought, almost having forgotten about the matter since they had come to Hogwarts a month ago.

Itsy and Bitsy, who had so far stayed invisible and had quietly followed Luna and Harry, suddenly turned visible and communicated with the chameguise in the portrait, who seemed thrilled at the idea of having students live in the house that she guarded again.

=She's very nice, and we've already become friends with her,= Itsy informed Harry, seemingly happy.

HP

After agreeing on a password with Nena, the new Wallace students stepped through the portrait hole.

"Thank Merlin, at least the common room has already been cleared from dust," Rosie Dumbledore spoke up, smirking.

The common room did not look much different from the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, which Harry and Luna had visited together with Gwendolyn during the holidays. Merely the colours were different. This common room was kept in black and white and was decorated with a large portrait of a young wizard. Strangely, the frame seemed to be large enough to hold the portraits of at least two more people.

"Good evening," Rosie Dumbledore addressed the wizard, who greeted the teacher and students and introduced himself as William Wallace, the founder of Wallace house.

"Is that all?" he finally asked in apparent disbelief. "Nine students in my house? Now that it has finally been re-opened, I demand that students from all years will be sorted here. Otherwise, I'm going to kill Sopho. Please tell him that, Professor."

 _'_ _He's a bit scary,'_ Luna thought to Harry, who nodded, unobtrusively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

During a small house meeting, the professor promised to speak with the headmaster about the possibility of re-sorting some older students.

"It would be better to have some older students here in any case, not only in order to set up a proper Quidditch team for our house," Rosie told them, causing most of the first-years to nod, enthusiastically.

"Like my husband has been doing in Slytherin, I want to have hour glasses for each student. As punishment, my husband gives toads, and he awards snakes for good behaviour. Which animals do you suggest we use?" she enquired.

Luna was the first to speak up. "A chameguise for good points, and a snake for negative ones," she suggested, smiling.

To Harry's amazement, the other six first-years immediately agreed with her.

"Well, that's decided then," Rosie acknowledged and pointed her wand at the far wall of the common room, right next to where the staircases led up to the dormitories and bathrooms. Immediately, nine double-hourglasses appeared in a line, each having a student's name written on top of it. Each of the chameguises were playing with two colourful marbles.

"These are for being sorted into this house," Rosie explained, smiling, before she sent the students to bed and accompanied the girls to the first-year dormitory, promising to check in on the boys' dormitory in a few minutes.

HP

Apparently, the girls had many questions, and by the time the professor entered the boys' dormitory, Neville, Justin and Blaise were already fast asleep. Harry was lying on his bed, reflecting the evening that had turned out so much different from what he had expected. Itsy was stretched out on top of his covers in form of a large, black feline. Harry had never asked her for the reason, but apparently, the chameguise liked that form to sleep, as she frequently spent the nights as a feline.

Seeing that Harry was still awake, Rosie Dumbledore pointed at his familiar and asked, incredulously, "A magical lynx? Mr. Potter, how many familiars do you have? I thought yours was a chameguise like Ms. Lovegood's."

Harry smiled and informed the professor that a chameguise was able to transform into any other magical animal.

"Into any?" the teacher asked in surprise, causing Harry to tell her the story about how he and Luna had found their familiars.

"That's an extremely valuable familiar then," Rosie finally said. "Some rare magical animals give extremely valuable ingredients for healing potions like, for example, phoenix tears," she added, apparently more to herself than to Harry.

"Professor," Harry offered, tiredly, "if anything is needed that Itsy would be able to give, please inform me. I'll ask her then."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter. That's a most generous offer, and I'll make sure to inform my mother about it. She's the healer here. Good night."

"Good night Professor," Harry replied, already drifting off to sleep, before his head of house had even left the room.

HP

At breakfast, the headmaster announced that he and the Sorting Hat had decided to re-sort four students from the second, third, fourth and fifth years into Wallace.

"Sopho will suggest four students from each house, however, we shall not force these students to change houses. It's up to them to decide if they follow Sopho's suggestion," Dumbledore explained, before he nodded at the Hat that was sitting in front of him on the head table.

The Hat named seventeen students, and when the nine at the Wallace table were surprised at the uneven number, realisation set in when Fred and George Weasley took seats at their table. They were also joined by Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, whom the twins introduced as their betrotheds.

"Well, you have until lunchtime to decide if you wish to change houses," Dumbledore said, before breakfast popped up on the tables.

They had just begun to eat, when Rosie Dumbledore came by her house table to hand out the timetables to the first-years. "For some classes, you have been put together with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and for other classes with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. This is still an experiment, as we're not used to having a fifth house." Turning to the four former Gryffindors, she added, "You're going to receive your timetables at dinner time. Until then, please just attend classes together with your former housemates."

"Yes professor," the four older students replied in understanding, making the edges of the professor's lips stretch to a small smile.

"First years, please remain here after breakfast. I have a free period during the first class and will accompany you… Oh no," she interrupted herself. "That's not necessary. Gwen, will you please take your classmates with you to the Transfiguration classroom?"

"Of course Professor," Gwendolyn replied, chuckling. "She almost forgot that her daughter is in this class," she whispered to the others, once her mother had returned to the head table.

"She seems very nice though…"

"… in contrary to her husband…"

"… who's an absolute git," the twins whispered to the first years, completing each other's sentence, before they added together, "Sorry Gwendolyn."

"It's all right," Gwendolyn replied, grinning. "I know that he doesn't like Gryffindors and vice versa."

HP

Harry should learn soon how true Gwendolyn's statement was. After their first Transfiguration class, during which they had to transfigure a toothpick into a needle – easy for Harry and Luna, who had been trained by Sirius – the first-years had their first Potions class. Together with their Gryffindor and Slytherin classmates, they entered the Potions classroom, all nine of them sitting together in three rows.

The professor finally stormed into the classroom and began to hold a monologue about the brewing of potions. Harry, who was sitting between Luna and a muggleborn first-year, Hermione, began to take notes of the professor's every word, until Luna thought to him, 'No need to write that down.'

Giving her a slight nod, Harry put down his quill and continued to just listen to the professor's words.

Finally, the teacher finished speaking and looked at the class. With a sneer, he instructed the students to change seats according to his own list. Before the eleven-year-olds had even grasped the meaning, he began to call couples, mostly one from Gryffindor together with a Slytherin. However, Harry realised, gratefully, that the professor allowed him and Luna to remain together, while Hermione was paired with Blaise and Gwendolyn was sent to work together with Ronald Weasley.

 _'_ _Oh, she won't like that,'_ Harry thought, sympathetically, when a very upset voice penetrated his ears from the other side of the room.

"I am NOT going to work together with a slimy Slytherin," Ronald's voice sounded through the room.

"I'm in Wallace in case you haven't noticed," Gwendolyn hissed back, "and do you think I was fond of working together with the thickest Gryffindor there is?"

"Enough," the professor suddenly bellowed. "Mr. Weasley, in case you haven't noticed, you're betrothed to Miss Prince. You will work together in order to get to know each other."

"No thanks, no interest in getting to know a Death Eater's daughter," Ronald replied, boldly.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for your insolence and a week detention with Mr. Filch," Snape replied, calmly. "Not get to work everyone."

Harry began to work on his potion, glad about the Potions tutoring which Harry had received from Remus and Lily's portrait during the last couple of months. Luna quietly worked next to him, sometimes confirming with a glance at his potion that she was doing it correctly. However, the peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted when an explosion shook the other end of the room.

"Potter!" the professor shouted, causing Harry to look up at the enraged teacher in disbelief. _'What have I done?'_ he wondered, feeling himself strangely reminded of his time with the Dursleys.

"Potter, from the next class onwards, you're going to pair up with Longbottom," Snape demanded after banishing the remaining of Neville's potion.

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a small voice, thinking _'Better Neville than Ronald_.'

HP

The first-years' first afternoon class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Neither Harry nor Luna had any problems with the spell they learned, since they had already practised it with Sirius, however, the professor's constant stuttering was extremely annoying.

"I wonder why Dumbledore hired a stuttering professor," Luna spoke up, when they entered the Great Hall for dinner. "Sirius would have been a much better choice."

"Professor Black is doing a great job though…"

"… as History of Magic professor," the twins spoke up, apparently having overheard their small conversation.

"Yes, he's great," Oliver Wood, a fifth year student, spoke up. "During the last years, everyone used to sleep through History of Magic, but fortunately, these times seem to be over."

Only now did Harry realise that most of the students who had been re-sorted into Wallace seemed to have accepted the Hat's choice. The Wallace table was as loud as all the other tables, even if they had still less students than the other houses.

"Thanks for joining us, everyone," he spoke up, smiling at his new housemates.

"McGonagall will be pissed off…"

"… having lost all of her best Quidditch players," the twins commented, grinning, causing a huge discussion about Quidditch and a possible house team to begin that was only interrupted when their head of house approached them.

"Please gather in the common room for a small house-meeting right after dinner," Rosie Dumbledore informed them, smiling upon receiving a twenty-five-fold "Yes Professor".

"She's really much nicer than her husband," Neville spoke up in a small voice. "I'm really scared of him."

"Don't be," Luna said in a soft voice. "Harry will help you in Potions."

"Thank you," Neville replied, giving the younger girl a grateful look.

"Our brother cornered us before dinner by the way…"

"… and wanted to know…"

"… how Luna got into Hogwarts a year early…"

"… He was completely infuriated…"

"… because our little sister is of the same age…"

"… and wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts yet," the twins turned to Luna in their funny singsong.

"I was only allowed to attend classes together with Harry, because my father is working at Hogwarts now and I'm living here with him," Luna informed them, smiling dreamily.

"Oh all right…"

"… that explains everything," the twins replied, nodding in understanding.

"My brother Alex is also ten and was given the choice to attend Hogwarts now, but he decided to wait a year," Gwendolyn threw in, shrugging.

HP

During the short house meeting, Rosie Dumbledore announced that Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint had been made prefects. "I'd loved to have one of you as Quidditch captain, however, since you're the only fifth-years, there's nothing to do about it," the professor informed them. "Instead, Angelina will be our Quidditch captain," she added, smiling, before asking if all three students would accept the positions.

A triple "Yes Professor" followed her announcement, causing huge applause from the younger housemates.

"All right, let's see who's there," Angelina spoke up, thoughtfully looking around. "We almost have the whole Gryffindor team here," she then said, "which is not exactly fair." She remained pensive for a moment, before she turned back to the teacher. "Professor, will the first-years will be allowed to play in our case? I suggest Oliver as Keeper, the twins as Beaters, Marcus and me as Chasers, Cedric as Seeker, but we need one more Chaser, and we should replace some of us former Gryffindors."

"Harry will be the Seeker and Cedric Chaser," Luna spoke up, seemingly absentminded.

"Luna is a Seer," Harry explained in a small voice.

"Very well, Harry and Cedric, are you all right with it?" Angelina asked, eagerly.

"Perfect," Cedric confirmed, and Harry nodded, uncertainly.

"Is there anyone else who wanted to play but did not get a position yet?" she then asked.

Only Alicia raised her hand, and Angelina nodded, contentedly. "I'm sorry Alicia, but we couldn't take the whole former Gryffindor team. I suggest that you'll be the reserve Chaser, Marcus the reserve Keeper, and Cedric the reserve Seeker."

"All right, I'll inform my colleagues that the first-year rule won't apply to our house," the professor promised. "Mr. Potter, do you have a broom?"

Harry quickly confirmed that his broom was in Sirius' and Remus' private quarters.

Finally, the professor pointed to a door that had appeared right next to Wallace's portrait in the common room. "This door leads straight to my office," she explained. "Feel free to come if you have any problems, need some help or just want to talk about something." With that she ended the meeting and left the common room.

"I hope I'll be able to play Seeker," Harry spoke up, hesitantly. "I've never played Quidditch before. I only played catching the Snitch against Luna or my godfather."

"And you're extremely good at it," Luna commented, smiling. "Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine."

Later the same evening, a parchment was pinned to the wall in the common room.

 _'_ _Quidditch practice every Tuesday and Thursday evening from 7 p.m. to 8 p.m.'_ it said.

HP

While the nine first-years in Wallace were best friends with each other as well as with their older housemates and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, Ronald Weasley was extremely disappointed of Hogwarts. Not only that the greasy git of the dungeons had paired him with his own daughter, Ronald's unwanted betrothed, and had assigned him a week's worth of detentions with the caretaker, he also did not have any friends. As the only pureblood in his dormitory, none of the others were willing to listen to his complaints about the betrothal rule and his bad luck with the snake girl, the twins, who had promised their mother to keep an eye on him, had allowed the stupid Hat to re-sort them into Wallace, and Percy… Percy was a matter for himself. He merely told Ron that he had to adjust to the situation.

Ron let out a long sigh upon realising that their two last afternoon classes on Fridays was double Potions. Inwardly groaning, he followed his classmates to the dungeons, readying himself for his least favourite subject, as far as he could mentally prepare himself.

Completely wrapped up in his thoughts of annoyance and disgust about the teacher as well as his betrothed, he absentmindedly stirred into the wrong direction, causing the potion to explode all over himself. Just before his body erupted in pain, he got a glimpse at his partner's face, noticing that she was grinning in all too obvious amusement at his predicament. _'Revenge,'_ he decided spontaneously, swearing to himself to thoroughly take revenge on the most annoying girl as well as her Wallace classmates, who seemed to think that they were better as everyone else anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

The following weeks passed peacefully for everyone but Ronald Weasley, who was constantly racking his brain how to get his revenge at Snape, his daughter and her housemates – without any success so far.

The first Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Wallace and took place at the beginning of October. Harry was extremely excited, even if his housemates and especially his teammates reassured him that everything would go well, pointing out that Cedric had done more than a dozen Seeker scrimmages with him to give him confidence and that Harry had won all of them.

'You'll do well,' Luna thought to him, when the teams gathered on the Quidditch pitch. 'Remember that the Gryffindor team is completely new, as all of their former members have transferred to Wallace. Their Seeker doesn't have any more experience than you.'

'Have you seen anything?' Harry enquired in desperation.

'No dear, but I just know it,' Luna replied, confidently, her thoughts laced with a dreamy touch.

As usual, his future wife's prediction was correct, even if only by intuition and not a vision. Harry caught the Snitch after mere thirty minutes, ending the match for Wallace 230 – 30.

To the whole school's surprise, the Wallace students ad hoc invited the Gryffindor team and the reserve team to their victory party in the Wallace common room, and to everyone's astonishment and some Gryffindor students' annoyance, the Gryffindor team accepted the invitation and spent an enjoyable day in the new house.

"We should always invite the other teams to our Quidditch parties," Luna said, dreamily, once the Gryffindors had left to return to their own common room an hour before dinner.

"Yes, that was a wonderful idea," Rosie spoke up, who had just entered the common room together with Professor McGonagall.

"One hundred points to Wallace," the visiting professor spoke up, before she apologized, "I hope you don't mind, but I was just curious and wanted to take a look at your common room. It's not so usual that we have a new house to see."

"Hi Professor, you're very welcome here," Angelina was the first to reply, and everyone nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Since our house is new, we don't have any reputation to keep up," Gwendolyn spoke up, "and we thought that it would be good if we made our house to one in which visitors are always welcome."

HP

The professors seemed to greatly approve the Wallace students' attitude, and Wallace house quickly became very popular, not least because its students studying behaviour rivalled that of Ravenclaw. Even if Wallace had less students than each of the other houses, or maybe because of the matter, during the week before Halloween, Wallace was the leading house in the number of house points.

The only member of Hogwarts who felt really bothered by the new house's attitude was Ronald Weasley. Although his twin brothers were in the new house and seemed to thoroughly enjoy themselves, he was too angry at his betrothed, who had laughed about his mistakes not only once but as often as three times in their Potions classes, as well as at Harry Potter, who had seen to it that Wallace won over Gryffindor in the Quidditch match.

 _'_ _We were supposed to have a Quidditch victory party in our own house,'_ he thought, angrily, and all of a sudden, a plan manifested itself in his brain. One morning, when he was gathering his ingredients in the ingredient cupboard, he lingered until his classmates had returned to their seats and hurriedly pocketed a couple of dragon scales from the shelf that was labelled as dangerous. _'I'll use them at the next opportunity,'_ he resolved.

The chance for his revenge presented itself during their double Potions class in the afternoon of Halloween. At the beginning of the class, Snape had instructed the pairs to for once brew together in one cauldron, and while Ronald prepared the ingredients, Gwendolyn was doing the brewing – on her decision, as Ronald would have preferred to brew himself, not realising the grade of his own incompetency. They were about half through the brewing process, when a knock at the door made everyone look up, as the Healer stepped into the classroom.

"Severus, I urgently need a batch of the Squid's flu," Pomfrey said to the professor.

 _'_ _It's now or never,'_ Ronald thought and unobtrusively pulled the dragon scales out of his robe pocket, turned around and smashed them into Neville's and Harry's cauldron, while most students were still distracted upon the news that Hagrid had caught the Squid's flu from the Giant Squid.

An instant later, he heard a shriek from behind and observed from the corner of his eyes how his classmates' potion exploded. While Potter managed to push Longbottom under the table, he could not prevent himself from being hit by the burning liquid.

A contented smile spread over Ronald's face, which did not go unnoticed by his partner.

HP

With a flick of his wand, Severus banished all potions from the students' cauldrons, before he dismissed the class and turned to the causers of the accident, noticing from the corner of his eye that his daughter as well as the Lovegood girl refused to leave. Instead, Gwendolyn was kneeling under the table where the accident had happened, while Luna Lovegood was standing aside, seeming very absentminded.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin it was a relatively harmless potion, and Potter is very good at brewing,'_ he thought, as he approached the scene, his eyes widening in shock, when Gwendolyn informed him that Potter was unconscious.

"Who brewed the potion?" he hissed at the completely frightened Longbottom.

"Harry did sir," the boy replied in a small voice. "I think someone threw something into our cauldron."

"If so, it must have been Weasley," Gwendolyn said, gravely. "I saw that he was highly amused at what happened.

Scooping the unconscious boy into his arms, Severus instructed Longbottom to head to his next class and excuse Harry and the two girls _. 'They should go, too, but I somehow feel reassured by Gwendolyn's presence, and Lovegood is his betrothed,'_ he thought, as he readied himself to leave the classroom.

"Harry will be magically handicapped," Lovegood suddenly blurted out, before she turned to Gwendolyn, teary-eyed.

"Dad, Luna is a Seer," Gwendolyn explained, gently laying her arm around Lovegood's back.

Horrified, Severus carried the boy all the way to the hospital wing and placed him in the first bed next to Poppy's office.

The healer immediately bustled out of her office and began casting spells at the boy. _'I need to get a grasp at myself,_ ' Severus thought and commenced casting his own diagnostic spells. However, after ten minutes of casting spell over spell, he was none the wiser.

"Severus, I don't have a clue as to why Mr. Potter is in a coma," Poppy finally said, letting her wand sink. "What were they supposed to brew?"

"The potion for the wizard's flu," Severus replied, tiredly pushing an errand strand of hair from his cheek.

"Do you have any remaining of the potion?" Poppy continued to ask.

"There was a bit on the floor," Gwendolyn spoke up. "I'll go and collect it."

Severus nodded, knowing that his daughter was responsible and adept enough to carefully and properly collect drops solely from the fateful liquid.

"Go and examine the liquid," Poppy instructed him, pulling him out of his reverie.

"First I will go and speak with Weasley," Severus disagreed and strode towards the fireplace.

"Cicero," he called his house-elf. "Send Ronald Weasley to the headmaster's office immediately."

HP

"Miss Lovegood, you might as well head to your last afternoon class," Pomfrey said to the girl, who had made herself as comfortable as possible in the situation on the edge of Harry's bed.

"That was our last afternoon class," Luna replied in a subdued voice. "Please let me stay here. I promise I won't disturb you."

'Harry, wake up, sweetie. We must know what exactly happened,' she thought to Harry.

'Weasley put something into our cauldron,' Harry replied, before letting out a small groan. 'Hurts,' he added and quietened down.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry is awake," Luna spoke up in excitement. "He told me that Ronald put something in his cauldron and that it hurts."

"Thank you dear," Pomfrey replied and hurriedly fetched a pain relieving potion, which she spelled into the boy's system. "He's still in a coma though, although it's reassuring that he's able to communicate with you. Please only use it if necessary though to not further aggravate his condition.

HP

At the same time, Severus filled the headmaster in on what seemed to have happened in his first-year class.

Shaking his head in apparent annoyance, Dumbledore leaned into the fireplace and called his deputy as well as Molly Weasley into his office.

 _'_ _Hurry up,'_ Severus thought. _'I need to examine the potion.'_

To his relief, it did not take long before Minerva and Molly stepped out of the fireplace, just when the youngest redhead boy entered the office.

"Weasley, did you put something in Longbottom's and Potter's cauldron?" Severus asked, sharply.

"No," the boy replied, boldly.

Severus sighed in annoyance. "Then you won't mind if I question you under Veritaserum, right?" he asked, causing the redhead's face to turn to an angry red.

"No," the boy refused, impolitely.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke up in a stern voice, "one of your classmates is in a coma because of something that was thrown into his cauldron, and Mr. Longbottom apparently saw that it was you. You can either allow Professor Snape to question you under Veritaserum, so that you can prove your innocence, or we have to assume your guilt and expel you from Hogwarts."

"Ron, behave yourself," the Weasley matriarch spoke up, before she turned to Severus. "Professor, you have my permission to question Ronald under Veritaserum."

Giving the older witch a curt nod, Severus administered three drops of Veritaserum to the boy's tongue, before he began to question him. After the first couple of questions that were inevitable to confirm that the essence was working, he immediately came to the point.

"What did you put into your classmates' cauldron?"

"Dragon scales" came the automatic response, causing the ladies in the office to gasp.

"As much as I'd love to question the boy for his reasons, I rather go and examine the potion," Severus said to the adults and took his leave, trusting Minerva to continue questioning her atrocious little lion.

HP

Harry felt pain. A lot of pain. It had improved a little after he had told Luna about it, however, it still hurt and he had the impression as if thinking to Luna caused even more pain. He quietly lay there and listened to her talking to him aloud and in a soft, soothing voice. Her babbling made him feel as comfortable as it was possible in spite of the pain.

From time to time, Pomfrey came around and spoke a few words with Luna, and Harry learned from the conversation that Ronald Weasley had been suspended from Hogwarts until further notice and that Professor Snape was analysing the potion in order to find a possible antidote.

 _'_ _I hope he finds one soon,'_ Harry thought, feeling very uncomfortable.

At one point, he heard that Pomfrey instructed Luna to head to the Great Hall, as the Halloween feast was going to begin shortly, however, Luna refused and decided to remain with him – much to Harry's relief.

'Luna, can you ask Pomfrey why I can't move and can't speak?' Harry asked the girl, realising that the use of telepathy increased his pain.

"Do you understand us when we speak to you?" Pomfrey enquired, looking at him in expectation.

'Yes,' he thought to Luna who relayed his response.

"That's at least something," Pomfrey said in a soothing voice. "Then it probably won't take long until you'll be able to wake up from your coma."

HP

Professor Snape had yet to return, when Gwendolyn stormed into the hospital wing, closely followed by Sirius and Remus.

"There's a troll in the dungeons," she informed them, while trying to catch her breath. "No one should leave here. Professor Quirrell is just going after him."

"Poppy, what's wrong with Harry?" Sirius spoke up. "Minerva only told me that Weasley threw something in his cauldron and was suspended from Hogwarts until Harry will be awake and able to decide about his punishment."

"Weasley is horrible," Gwendolyn moaned. "Why do I have to be betrothed to such a git?"

'Tell Gwen to not worry,' Harry thought to Luna. 'I have an idea.'

"Really Harry?" Gwendolyn blurted out with a combination of disbelief and delight, just when her father stormed into the hospital wing, wearing a grave expression.

"Out of here," the Potions Master instructed everyone.

"Oh no, Professor, please…"

"Please sir…"

"Everyone. Out. Now," Snape said in a dangerously clear voice, making everyone including his daughter, Luna and the two Marauders flee from the hospital wing.

A mere instant later, McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the room with a battled Defence Against the Dark Arts professor floating in front of them on a stretcher.

"Oh Merlin, what happened now?" Pomfrey blurted out, torn between listening to the Potions Master and looking after the Defence professor.

"Professor Quirrell was attacked by a troll," Dumbledore informed her, causing Pomfrey and Snape to lean over their colleague.

HP

Harry patiently waited, while Pomfrey and Snape worked on Quirrell, before they approached his bedside.

"Quirinus will be all right after a good night's sleep," Pomfrey informed her colleagues, sounding very tired.

"He was lucky that you found him so fast," Snape spoke up. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have made it."

"Thank Merlin," Pomfrey confirmed, before asking, "Did you notice that Quirinus is not stuttering anymore?"

"That's extremely strange," Snape replied, sighing. "I wonder what's happening with him. He has been out of character since the beginning of the school year."

"Severus, what exactly is wrong with Harry?" Dumbledore changed the topic, causing everyone to look at the child in the bed next to them.

"I believe that the potion caused Potter to contract the Influenza Magica," Snape informed the Healer, who let out a gasp of clear shock.

"Oh Merlin," Harry heard the headmaster react on the news. "Will he still be able to attend Hogwarts?"

"We'll have to see that over the next few days or weeks," Pomfrey replied in a grave voice. "First of all, he needs to wake up."

"I am awake," Harry replied in a small voice, noticing in relief that he was suddenly able to speak and move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Harry," his head of house addressed him, lowering herself to the edge of his bed. "My husband found out that being hit with that potion caused you to contract a certain magical illness. It's called Influenza Magica."

"What exactly does this mean, Professor?" Harry enquired. He knew that Snape had informed the headmaster about something earlier, but at that time, he had just been in the process of waking up from his coma and had been too drowsy to comprehend anything important.

"The Influenza Magica is a very rare illness mostly caused by dark spells," Rosie explained. "The problem is that every kind of magic, whether it's cast by you or if you're at the receiving end of it, will cause you pain. During the next few days, we'll have to see how bad it'll be. Perhaps you need to practise in class without your wand, thus without actually casting magic," she added, thoughtfully.

"I won't give up my Hogwarts education in any case," Harry replied in a firm voice that betrayed his shock at the revelation. "What about flying, Professor?"

Rosie sighed. "We'll have to see about that as well. Please wait until my mother or I allow you to fly, and I wish to be with you when you try it out the first time," she said in a stern voice.

"From my upbringing with my relatives, I'm fairly used to pain," Harry admitted, pensively. "Will it get worse if I, for example, keep flying although it hurts?"

"Harry, we don't know much about this illness yet, as it is very rare. However, yes, the pain might get worse and you might get fevers if your body tries to fight the illness that causes the pain. Please be very careful with magic and keep me informed," Rosie told him, giving him a compassionate look. "So far, there is no cure for it."

"What happened?" Harry suddenly remembered to ask. "Ronald threw something into our potion, didn't he? Is Neville all right?"

"Neville is completely unharmed, apparently thanks to you, and yes, dragon scales," the professor replied, grimly. "He has been suspended from Hogwarts until you'll be up and about and able to decide on a punishment for him." Seeing that Harry opened his mouth to comment, she added, "That includes a test period of at least one, maybe even two weeks, during you will check out what you're able to do, while I'm going to closely monitor you."

"I already know what his punishment will be," Harry replied, yawning.

"We'll see," Rosie replied, smiling, and carefully tucked Harry in. "Good night, Harry. Sleep well, and I'll come by later to check on you again."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, "and please thank your husband for finding out what it is."

"I'll do that, oh and Luna and Gwendolyn said hello. They were waiting in front of the hospital wing, but my mother sent them away for the night. I'm sure they'll come back here first thing in the morning."

Harry smiled, as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, dreaming from a blond girl with pretty blue eyes.

HP

When he woke up in the morning, he was not certain if some of the conversations that he had led with Luna during the night had been real or nothing more than dreams. However, he realised in surprise that Luna was lying next to him in his bed, fast asleep in his arms.

 _'_ _When did she come here?'_ Harry wondered. _'Pomfrey would never allow her to sleep in my bed, neither would Dumbledore. As nice as she is, she seems to be as strict as her mother.'_

When Harry noticed the torches in Pomfrey's office light and heard the healer bustle around, he quickly woke up Luna, who immediately sat up and took her seat on the edge of his bed, giving him a mischievous smile.

'Thank Merlin you're all right, Harry. I was so worried,' she thought to him, just when Pomfrey came around to check on Harry.

'I just hope she'll let me go,' Harry replied, smiling.

However, to Harry's enormous annoyance, Pomfrey insisted that he had to stay at least one more day before she would let him go on time for the weekend to commence.

All members of Wallace house as well as Sirius and Remus, his head of house, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall took turns visiting Harry. Even the headmaster visited him and told him that Professor Snape and his wife, Professor Dumbledore, had offered to do some tests with him after his release on Saturday morning.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it," Harry replied, politely, thinking, _'Thank Merlin, it's Snape and his wife and not the headmaster. I trust them a lot more than him.'_

When all eight Wallace first-years spent the evening with Harry, Pomfrey finally kicked everyone out, stating that Harry needed his rest and was going to be released in the morning anyway.

'What a dragon,' Luna thought to him, when she grudgingly followed her classmates out of the room.

'Luna, can you please check on Itsy?' Harry thought back. 'I'm sure she misses me.'

'I will, Harry,' Luna promised, before she asked, hesitantly, 'Harry, do you notice that it hurts when you use telepathy?'

'My head hurts just a bit, but it's not bad enough to quit communicating with you,' Harry replied, firmly.

HP

It was much later the same evening that Harry woke up, when someone called his name.

"Potter!" a voice, whom Harry could not immediately place, hissed from not far away, causing him to lazily open his eyes and reach for his glasses.

To his surprise, Professor Quirrell, who had been stuck in the hospital wing together with him the whole day, was standing next to his bed. It was already dark in the hospital wing, and only two small torches lit the room just enough to enable patients to move around if necessary.

"Professor," Harry replied, sleepily. "What happened?"

Quirrell lowered himself onto one of the chairs and let out a long sigh.

"What happened to you?" he then asked. "Why are you here?"

Noticing in surprise that the professor was not stuttering anymore, Harry shortly explained that he had had a potions accident on the previous day.

"Are you all right?" the professor enquired.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry replied, feeling extremely annoyed at the question. "Pomfrey is just being overprotective," he added, sighing.

"Do you have your wand?" the professor suddenly asked, causing Harry to stare at the older wizard in surprise.

"Yes, but…" he stammered, slowly trailing off.

Quirrell showed Harry his own wand. "This stupid stick doesn't work for me. Could you please cast a Silencing charm around us? I don't want anyone to eavesdrop when I tell you something important."

"I'm not allowed to do any magic right now," Harry said, hesitantly holding out his wand to the professor. "Will this one work for you, sir?"

Quirrell accepted his wand and waved it around Harry and himself, efficiently casting a Silencing spell.

"Thank you," he said, smiling, as he handed back the wand. "This works amazingly well."

"Excuse me, sir, but why does your own wand not work for you?" Harry asked in confusion, causing the older wizard to chuckle.

"It's not mine," he explained. "It was Quirrell's."

HP

Harry stared at the older wizard in disbelief. "Who are you if you're not Professor Quirrell?" he finally asked, incredulously, causing the man to sigh.

"It's a long story, Harry," he then said. "Please listen me out without freaking out, okay?"

"All right," Harry promised, slowly.

"I grew up in the muggle world and knew nothing about stupid regulations in the magical world until I came to Hogwarts, which was – of course – after my eleventh birthday. As you surely know, there's this stupid rule that wizards have to be betrothed by their eleventh birthday."

Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Very well," the older wizard continued. "As I said, I knew nothing about it, and only when I came to Hogwarts, I was told that I'm the heir of the Gaunt family and as such was betrothed by Ministry regulation to an absolute bitch. At that time, she was only about eight, but by the time she came to Hogwarts, she was already very much into the Dark Arts. Anyway, from the time when we both finished Hogwarts onwards, she almost constantly kept me under the Permanent Imperius curse, an extremely evil version of the already unforgivable Imperius curse, forcing me to do things which I didn't want to do at all."

"What?" Harry blurted out in disbelief.

"She did that over years, forcing me to become a dark lord, gather pureblood bigots around myself and kill innocent people, and there was nothing that I could do about it," the man continued in a grave voice.

"But why did you not report her to the ministry, sir? The use of the Imperius curse should put someone into Azkaban right away, shouldn't it?" Harry enquired, unsurely.

The older wizard let out a snort. "Unfortunately not, as the current ministry is and has been an assembly of pureblood bigots over years. My so-called wife has a great influence on the minister, who is not more than just a mere puppet. She's the one running the ministry, even if only informally."

He let out a long sigh before continuing, "Harry, I am very sorry to say that she also made me kill your parents." Seeing that Harry opened his mouth to reply, he held up his hand. "Please wait and let me continue first. Harry, I can't tell you how sorry I am, and I can only hope that you'll believe me. You can ask your mother about it, and she'll confirm that I'm telling the truth."

"You're Voldemort," Harry said, quietly.

"No Harry, I'm Tom. Tom Marvolo Gaunt is my name, oh well, in my former life it was Tom Riddle, but it should be Gaunt. Anyway, Voldemort doesn't exist. I'm going to remain Quirinus Quirrell for the time being as to not alert my wife to the fact that I'm back."

"Excuse me sir, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, torn between anger at his parents' murderer and sympathy for the older wizard in front of him.

"I want to be your ally, Harry," Tom replied in a firm voice. "I don't know if you've heard about the prophecy yet." Apparently seeing Harry shake his head, he explained, "There's a prophecy stating that we have to kill each other, however, I believe that it has been made up either by Dumbledore or that bitch. Anyway, I think that if we work together, we'll be more powerful than anyone else, and I wish to throw over the ministry and build a new, less bigoted one."

Harry chuckled. "Tom, I fully agree with your plan of abolishing the current ministry including its most stupid regulations. There's just one problem."

"And that is?" Tom enquired, smiling at Harry.

"That I'm only eleven and barely know any magic yet. Just like you, I grew up in the muggle world and only got to know about magic shortly before my tenth birthday."

Tom let out what Harry interpreted as a sigh of relief.

"I know that, and I'm not talking about overturning the ministry tomorrow," he replied in a soft voice. "We have time, as much as we need. It's just that I'd like to work together with you. Maybe at one stage, I'll be able to take my real name again. The bitch has my seat of the Gaunt family in the Wizengamot, and I badly want to get it back, but I won't take any risk for the time being."

Harry remained pensive for a moment, before he nodded in determination. "All right Tom. I'll work together with you. I'm not sure how much magic I'll be able to do because of my potions accident, but I'll do what I can."

"Severus Snape is the best Potions Master I ever met," Tom replied, smiling. "If anyone will be able to help you, it's him. Anyway, I think that during the next couple of years, we'll have to do some research and plan everything very carefully in order to succeed. Please don't tell anyone about me and about this conversation that we had tonight. I don't mind if you speak with your mother though in order to fully trust me."

"All right sir," Harry promised, giving the older wizard a hesitant smile. "Excuse me sir, may I ask something?" he added, hesitantly.

Tom nodded. "Of course," he said, giving Harry a curious look.

"How did you manage to take over Professor Quirrell's body? What happened to you after you tried to kill me?"

"I don't know what happened at that time," he admitted. "I was a spirit and wasn't able to do anything about it until I met Quirrell last year. Somehow, I was able to join him in his body, and ever since then I've been planning how to take his body from him. I know that was the very first bad thing that I did on my own accord, but I couldn't think of any other plan. When by chance a troll entered the castle the other night, I saw to it that it attacked him. When he succumbed to his injuries, I took over his body."

"I won't tell anyone," Harry said, reassuringly. Even knowing that Tom had been wrong to kill Quirrell, somehow he could not help liking the older wizard. It was the way he was talking to him. He was very patient and explained everything in a way so that Harry could understand it. Harry also felt very sorry for what happened to Tom ever since he had to marry his wife.

"Tom, who is your wife? Do I know her?" he finally remembered to ask, however, Tom had already retreated to his own bed, and an instant later, Harry knew why. From the other end of the hospital wing, he could hear voices.

HP

Wondering if he should pretend being asleep, Harry turned to face the wall, however, a moment later, his head of house stepped around his bed.

"You're awake early, Harry," Rosie said in a soft voice. "Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Good morning Professor. May I leave here?"

Rosie chuckled. "I'm sorry Harry, but I did not come to release you. That's for my mother to decide. I just wanted to see how you are and to bring you this." She placed a box with chocolate frogs onto the night table and handed him a card. "It's from your housemates," she added, smiling.

Harry stared at the funny card, in which two cats were taking turns catching a Snitch, playing with a ball and doing a cat fight. All of his housemates had signed the card on the back.

"This is too funny," Harry blurted out, before he thanked the professor.

"Well, I hope to see you at breakfast," his head of house replied, before she left the room, when her mother approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to cast a diagnostic spell at you, and I need you to tell me exactly if that hurts," the healer said in a no-nonsense voice, causing Harry to nod, hesitantly.

A mere instant after he heard her cast the spell, he noticed that his limbs began to hurt again. However, it was not bad, and he told the friendly healer as much.

"Very well, you may leave then. My daughter and her husband will help you find out how to do best in class without being in constant pain. You also have to consider giving up Quidditch."

"No," Harry protested, horrified, giving the healer a puppy-dog look.

"I did not say you must give it up," Pomfrey informed him. "You must try it out, which would be the best if my daughter is with you. Until then, I don't want you to fly. Is that clear?"

"Yes Madame," Harry replied, inwardly groaning.

HP

To his immense relief, Pomfrey released him right after Luna showed up in the hospital wing and instructed the girl to take him with her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

His housemates were not only happy to have him back but also very upset about Ronald Weasley's behaviour, and the main topic during breakfast revolved around a suitable punishment for the Gryffindor first-year.

Harry listened in amusement, already having made his decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

After breakfast, Harry's head of house walked by the Wallace table and instructed Harry to follow her into her classroom. To Harry's surprise, the Healing classroom was just opposite the hospital wing. Although he passed that very corridor multiple times a day on his way to and from Wallace house, he had never noticed that there was a classroom in the otherwise deserted corridor.

Professor Snape arrived shortly after Harry and his wife. To Harry's annoyance, which he knew better than to voice, the Potions Master motioned him to take a seat and once again informed him about the rare illness and how the combination of his potion and the dragon scales had caused him to contract it, ending with the promise to eventually search for a cure.

When Harry voiced his understanding, Snape instructed him to cast single spells and enquired if Harry was in pain, while his wife observed him and occasionally cast diagnostic spells, which apparently did not cause Harry any harm in contrary to healing spells, which her mother had tried to cast for his headache on the previous day.

By lunchtime, all three of them were contented with what they had learned from their tests, and Harry had even tried out to fly and decided that he could live with the pain that it caused.

"I'll speak with all our colleagues and tell them to excuse you from practice in class," Rosie informed him, only to add in a soft voice, "It's still up to you if you feel well enough to practise or if you only try the wand movements without casting magic."

Harry sighed in relief when the professors released him. He profusely thanked them, before he headed to the Great Hall for lunch, happy that he was finally back with his housemates.

HP

During the following week, Harry felt extremely annoyed, as he had to consider his timetable in order to decide how much magic he could do during each class. However, he got soon used to practise wand movements without using magic, so that by the end of the week he felt fairly comfortable in spite of his more than annoying predicament.

The other point which he was worried about was his meeting with the headmaster, Ronald Weasley and Ronald's parents. On the one hand, he wondered if he should ask Sirius to attend the meeting or if it would be better to ask his head of house. On the other hand, he was still considering what punishment would be adequate for his classmate.

When Rosie asked him on Thursday evening, when she came into the common room thirty minutes before curfew like she did on a daily basis, if he was ready for the meeting with Ronald, Harry slightly hesitated.

"Professor, would it be possible to discuss the matter with you and the twins beforehand, please?" he then asked, hesitantly.

"Of course dear," his head of house replied in clear surprise but still as friendly as usual and instructed Fred, George and Harry to come to her office after dinner the following evening.

HP

"All right Harry, do you have any idea what to ask of Ronald?" Rosie asked, once the three boys were sitting in her office.

"I have a rough idea," Harry replied, slowly. "I want his parents to annul his betrothal with Gwendolyn, because I know that she really doesn't like him and hates the situation that she's in," he explained, giving the professor an uncertain look.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet of you," Rosie replied, seemingly happy at the idea.

"The problem is…"

"… that this solution would make Ron extremely happy," the twins spoke up, smirking.

"Yes, that's the problem," Harry said, pensively.

"Maybe Ron could serve detention and assist Professor Snape…"

"… until he finds a cure for Harry?" the twins then suggested, causing Rosie to groan.

"Do you really believe that my husband would allow your brother into his lab?" she enquired, smirking. "I'd rather suggest detention with Mr. Filch until my husband or anyone else will be able to develop a cure."

"Is that not a bit harsh?" Harry asked, giving the professor a doubtful look.

"No Harry," Rosie replied in a firm voice.

"He could have killed you…"

"… and it's his own fault in any case," the twins agreed, making Harry feel comfortable at their annoying yet funny sing-song, which strangely reminded him of Jane and Kengo.

"Very well, that's decided then," the professor said, seemingly contented. "Harry, the three of us as well as Sirius will join you for your conversation with Mr. Weasley tomorrow."

"Thank you very much," Harry replied, feeling extremely grateful and relieved at the idea.

He was just about to leave the office behind the twins, when a sudden thought struck his mind.

"Professor," he spoke up, turning around to view his head of house. "Could you please make sure to make a betrothal contract for Gwendolyn with someone of her liking, before something like this happens again?"

The professor cast him a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, Harry. I already have an idea. Will you please tell Gwen that her father and I would like to speak with her for a moment?"

"Of course, Professor. I'll send her home," Harry promised, before he hurried home to tell one of his best friends the wonderful news.

HP

Harry was just about to go to bed, when Gwendolyn stormed into the common room and over to where he was sitting together with Luna. Apparently not caring that everyone was looking up in surprise, she pulled Harry into a bear's hug.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough," she blurted out. "I am so happy!"

A huge smile spread over Harry's face upon seeing the delight that was spread over her face.

"Tomorrow, my parents are going to speak with him, and if he agrees, they'll contact his parents," she added in a small voice, just for Harry and Luna to hear.

"Good luck, Gwen," Luna said, smiling. "He will agree by the way, and he has a younger sister, just about the age of your brother."

Gwendolyn's eyes widened. "Oh that would be great. My parents and Alex are feverishly looking for someone to bond him with before the ministry does. He's going to be eleven in March."

'I wonder who it is,' Harry thought to Luna. 'Why do you always know things in advance,' he added, feigning a pout.

'Don't use so much telepathy,' the girl replied, giving him a dreamy look. 'Maybe we should go to bed. I can't wait for Ronald to be punished for what he did.' She let out a small chuckle. 'I'm especially keen to know what the ministry is going to do.'

'The ministry?' Harry asked in confusion. 'What do they have to do with the matter?'

'If a contract made by the ministry is annulled and the wizard doesn't bond immediately afterwards, the ministry makes another choice to force upon him, and I've heard that their second choices are everything but nice,' Luna informed him, before she kissed him good night and headed to her dormitory, amusement clearly visible in her expression.

HP

Right after breakfast on Saturday morning, Harry was called into the headmaster's office together with Rosie, Sirius and the twins. The headmaster and Professor Snape were already waiting for them, and Ronald was just arriving through the fireplace together with his parents.

The headmaster greeted everyone and offered a round of lemon drops, which everyone but Ronald declined. _'He's disgusting,'_ Harry thought. _'He eats just everything.'_

The old wizard once again explained what had happened in the afternoon of the thirty-first of October, concluding that Harry was supposed to decide on Ronald's punishment.

"Albus, do you really think that an eleven-year-old, who didn't even grow up in the magical world, should decide on a punishment for a pureblood wizard?" Molly Weasley spoke up in clear anger, completely ignoring her husband who tried to shush her.

"Well, if Harry is deemed too young, then the decision will lie with me as his magical guardian," Sirius growled.

"And then your son would certainly be shipped to Azkaban for attempted murder," a voice interrupted Harry's godfather, coming from the portraits behind the headmaster.

Everyone turned around to see to whom the strict, female voice belonged.

 _'_ _Mum,'_ Harry realised, feeling very happy to see that his mother had joined Godric Gryffindor in his portrait.

"Exactly," Sirius confirmed.

"Very well, but I believe that young Harry will be able to decide on an adequate punishment for his classmate," the headmaster said in a calming voice.

His niece gave Harry an encouraging nod, and Harry spoke up, hesitantly. "First of all, I'd like the Weasleys to annul Ronald's betrothal contract with Gwendolyn Prince."

"No!" Molly Weasley blurted out, while her husband paled visibly. "Albus, I told you he isn't able to think reasonably. He probably doesn't even know what the repercussions would be."

"Harry knows exactly…"

"… what he's talking about…"

"… and Ronald deserves what he gets," Fred and George voiced their opinions, causing their mother to become even more angry.

"Even during my class," Snape threw in, calmly, "Ronald vehemently complained about being betrothed to a slimy snake as he voiced it. Therefore, I believe that Mr. Potter is in fact doing Ronald a huge favour, not only my daughter."

"How dare you annul your betrothal contract with our Ginny, by the way?" Molly Weasley hissed at Harry. "The headmaster made the contract with us. You're a naïve, insensible boy…"

"The headmaster was never my son's rightful guardian and had no right to make such a contract with you," Lily interrupted the older witch, glaring at the Weasley matron.

"I'm sorry Molly," the headmaster threw in. "This has nothing to do with Ronald's case though."

"Considering Ronald's case, and this is my punishment for Ronald as Harry's head of house, in addition to his other punishment, Ronald will serve detention with Mr. Filch every evening after dinner, as long as Harry is suffering from the after-effects of the potion. For the time being, there is no remedy, and until one might be developed some time in the future, the after-effects will bother Harry greatly throughout his life," Rosie added in a no-nonsense voice.

"Very well," the headmaster spoke up. "Ronald, do you accept the punishment laid out by Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore, or do you prefer being expelled and facing a trial?"

"My son accepts," Mr. Weasley hurriedly replied, apparently afraid that his son or wife might see fit to protest.

"Very well, I shall send my house-elf to the Burrow to fetch Ronald's luggage," the headmaster promised, before he dismissed everyone.

HP

Snape and his wife accompanied Harry and the twins to the Wallace common room. On the way, the adults profusely thanked the boy for what he had done for their daughter.

"It means a lot to us," Rosie said, smiling. "Our family owes you."

"No Professors, you owe me nothing," Harry replied, firmly. "I'm just glad that I had the opportunity to help Gwendolyn, and I hope that she finds someone nice to bond with."

"We're going to handle this right away," Snape informed him, smirking.

When they entered the Wallace common room, Rosie called Gwendolyn and Justin and led them through the connecting door into her office.

 _'_ _Justin,'_ Harry thought in surprise, causing Luna to grin at his expression.

"I take it everything went well?" she asked, causing Harry to nod.

"Oh well, now I know where Ronald got his brashness from," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"His mother," Luna said, chuckling. "Don't forget that I lived very close to the Weasleys for ten years. I know them well."

HP

Harry and Luna spent most of the day with her father and assisted him with the preparations of the first edition of the Hogwarts Gazette, for which Luna had already written three articles, one about the first Quidditch tournament of the school year, one about Wallace house and its members, and one about Ronald Weasley's attack on Harry and his punishment.

They only returned to the common room thirty minutes before dinner, hoping to find out if everything had turned out well for Gwendolyn. By the time they arrived at Wallace house, their housemates were eagerly celebrating the betrothal of Gwendolyn and Justin, and the girl seemed outright happy.

"Thank Merlin everything went well," Harry whispered to Luna, who nodded, happily.

'Have you noticed that out of the nine first-years in our house eight are betrothed to each other?' she suddenly thought to Harry.

Harry cast her a surprised look, before he let his eyes wander around the common room. _'Gwendolyn and Justin, Susan and Neville, Daphne and Blaise, Luna and I,'_ he counted. 'Oh right, and Hermione is left just by herself,' he thought back.

Luna smirked. 'She won't be by herself forever,' she then replied, reassuringly, making Harry wonder what she had seen this time.

HP

The following week passed uneventfully. The Wallace first-years thoroughly enjoyed themselves, and the highlight of the week was the distribution of the first edition of the Hogwarts Gazette, which was published on Friday right before dinner. Each of the students received their own copy, and all students were encouraged to write small articles for the next edition, which would be out on 15 December.

"There's not much to write..."

"... if all weeks are as boring as this one," the twins spoke up, causing everyone at their house table to chuckle.

"I definitely don't mind having some quiet and peace to study," Hermione replied, glancing at Harry, who immediately agreed.

However, as soon as at breakfast on Saturday morning, they should notice that at least the quiet was not going to last, when Ronald Weasley jumped from his chair, crumpling a letter in his fist, and shouted, "Stupid ministry workers. I'm going to curse them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

 _'_ _What happened?'_ Harry wondered, however, the Gryffindor first-year did not further explain what his dilemma was before storming out of the Great Hall.

'Maybe the ministry has made a new betrothal contract for him,' Luna thought to him in clear amusement.

Soon after breakfast, the Wallace team gathered for a warm up before their match against Slytherin that was going to commence an hour later.

"Harry," Rosie Dumbledore cornered him, just when he was about to step onto the grounds together with his teammates, followed by the rest of the Wallaces.

"Professor?" Harry asked, inwardly groaning in annoyance.

"Harry, I trust you to stop flying immediately if you feel bad," Rosie said in a stern voice. "It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the match. The reserve players can take over at any time."

"I know that, but it'll be all right," Harry replied in a firm voice, resolving to try catching the Snitch as soon as possible.

HP

In contrary to the almost completely new team from Gryffindor, the Slytherin team was used to play together, even if they had lost their captain to Wallace, and the Slytherins played anything but fair.

During the first thirty minutes, Harry spotted the Snitch twice, however, each time, he had to evade a Bludger coming straight towards him, so that the Snitch escaped from his sight.

To his enormous annoyance, Harry felt that his limbs began to tingle five minutes after he had taken into the air. Ten minutes of flying later, the tingle slowly turned into pain, which intensified over the time. However, he was not going to allow Cedric to replace him as reserve Seeker. It was almost an hour into the match that he once again spotted the Snitch.

Confirming that the Slytherin Seeker was just hovering near one of the loops at the other side of the pitch, he went into a deep dive only to pull up shortly before reaching the ground and catch the Snitch out of thin air.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch. Wallace wins 330 to 180," Madam Hooch announced, and the team gathered on the ground.

Like the Wallace students had decided after a longer discussion the previous evening, Angelina addressed the Slytherin team and invited everyone to the victory party in the Wallace common room. After a short debate with their teammates and their head of house, the Slytherins decided to accept the invitation.

As the Potions Master and his wife approached Harry, he heard Snape utter, "Fifty points to Wallace for improving the relationships between the houses."

Seeing the questioning look from both professors, Harry said, uncomfortably, "It's all right." However, he gratefully accepted the pain-relieving potion that the Slytherin head offered him.

HP

At first, the Wallace students were not sure what to talk about with the Slytherins. However, the Weasley twins easily managed to get a conversation running by offering their newest product of a joke candy.

"You better not try these," Fred whispered to Harry, who nodded in understanding upon seeing the first students wearing teddy bear heads.

By the time the Slytherins left, Fred and George had received sixteen orders of joke candies and were happy beyond belief.

"Where and when are you going to brew these candies?" Hermione asked in a stern voice, causing the twins to grin.

"As soon as we get to know that the teachers have a staff meeting…"

"… which is at least every Friday evening after dinner…"

"… we're going to brew them in the Potions classroom," the pranksters informed their house-mates in their usual funny sing-song.

"Is there any way you can make them as liquids instead of candies?" Daphne suddenly spoke up, blushing upon realising that everyone looked at her. "I mean, we could ask the house-elves to mix a liquid into the teachers' beverages at breakfast or such," she added in a small voice.

"Of course we can," the twins replied at the same time, grinning broadly. "Who's going to ask the house-elves then?"

"I'll do that," Cedric offered. "I know a few of the kitchen elves."

Fred and George exchanged a glance, before Fred dashed to the third-year boys' dormitory, while George explained, "We still have about two or three phials, which we brewed during the summer holidays. You can take them to the kitchen right away. Maybe we can have some fun during dinner."

Cedric glanced at his wrist watch as he accepted two phials and hurriedly left to make a detour by the kitchens on his way to dinner.

'That's going to be fun,' Harry happily thought to Luna, who laid her own, small hand into Harry's and pulled him out of the common room.

"When is the potion going to wear off by the way?" Hermione whispered to the twins, once everyone had taken their seats at the Wallace table.

"It won't last very long…"

"… just about two hours," the twins replied, smirking.

Just a couple of minutes later, one after another, the teachers' heads turned into teddy bear heads, and the students at the Wallace table tried hard not to laugh. Only when the laughter spread all over the Great Hall, they Wallaces happily joined the others.

"I hope it'll have worn up before Professor Dumbledore comes to the common room tonight," Hermione spoke up, when the first-years arrived back at Wallace house.

 _'_ _Well, if not, we're still going to have fun,'_ Harry thought, feeling very amused at the very first prank that anyone had played on the teachers ever since he had come to Hogwarts.

To Harry's and his friends' slight disappointment, Rosie was completely back to normal by the time she joined her students.

Curiously glancing around, she enquired, "Does anyone here know something about the prank that was played on the professors tonight?"

 _'_ _If I was the teacher, I'd immediately know that something is off,'_ Harry thought, when everyone stared at the professor with blank expressions.

"No one? All right then. I think that it was a wonderful prank and, if my husband's assumption correct that it was a potion, it was really well done," Rosie said, grinning. "Don't tell the older professors that I said that though," she then added.

"Thanks Professor…"

"… it was us," the twins finally admitted, causing another discussion about pranks and potions.

HP

Ever since his Potions accident, Harry had not been allowed to actively participate in any duels during the Defence Against the Dark Art classes. He only practised when they learned new spells and realised that he could easily manage each spell and apparently more comfortably than several of his classmates like, for example, Neville. However, this made him even more upset that Rosie had forbidden him to participate in duels.

No one seemed to have noticed that Quirrell was a completely different person ever since Halloween, although many wondered why the professor had suddenly stopped stuttering. Harry found that Tom was a much better teacher than his predecessor and relatively enjoyed his classes.

It was during one of the last Defence Against the Dark Arts classes before the Christmas holidays that the professor suddenly told him, "Mr. Potter, detention with me tonight after dinner. Your laziness during this class is intolerable."

 _'_ _What?'_ Harry thought, horrified, however, he knew better than to protest, even if his housemates tried to convince him over lunch to complain to their head of house about the unfair detention.

"It's all right. It can't be so bad," Harry replied, shrugging, and decided to keep quiet about the matter.

HP

Wondering if his detention really was a detention due to his laziness as the professor had voiced it, Harry slowly made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office.

"Potter," the teacher greeted him, motioning him inside. Once the door was closed behind him, he added, "Harry, I'm sorry for giving you detention, but it seemed the best way to speak with you in private."

"Good evening, Professor. I understand," Harry replied, smiling.

"In private, you may just call me Tom," the teacher told him. "By the way, since we spoke last, I've made a couple of plans, and first of all, I wish to inform you about these, and secondly, I need your help."

"All right sir," Harry replied, nodding.

"You're still aware of what our goal is, and you're still willing to work together with me, is that right?" Tom enquired, giving Harry a sharp look.

"Yes sir, that's correct," Harry confirmed in a firm voice.

"Very well. Now for our new ministry, we need a completely new ministry building, preferably built on a charmed, historic ground, and we need allies, especially among the members of the old but not bigoted magical families," Tom continued to speak, making Harry listen with interest.

"Do you know Stonehenge?" Tom asked, causing Harry to give the older wizard a thoughtful look.

"I've heard about it in primary school," he replied in confusion as to why Tom would ask such a thing.

Tom pressed a book into Harry's hands. "Read this until we meet next time. Stonehenge will be the clue to our new ministry. I've already planned it out, at least partly. The entrance will be through the Heel Stone."

"All right sir, thank you sir," Harry replied as he accepted the book, feeling even more confused if that was at all possible.

"I need you to introduce me to people who you think will believe me," Tom then changed the topic. "Together with the new ministry building, we also need new staff respectively supporters. I'd like to begin with your family. Since Lily can confirm that everything happened like I told you, maybe you and Lily could convince Sirius and Remus to begin with. Since they seem to get along well with Severus and Rosie as well as Xenophilius, maybe they can help me work my way through to them as well."

"Yes sir," Harry said, pensively. "I'll speak with my family during the Christmas holidays, and if they believe me, you can join the discussion."

Tom immediately agreed to Harry's suggestion and released him from his so-called detention. "Don't worry about your housemates, Harry. Let them believe that I'm an idiot who gives unfair detentions," he said, smirking. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Tom and thank you," Harry replied, grinning.

HP

 _'_ _Last time he asked me to keep everything to myself, but now, things seem different,'_ Harry mused, as he returned to the common room, deciding to inform Luna about the matter before speaking with anyone else. _'Too bad that I can't simply summon Mum to the portrait in the common room,'_ he thought, feeling almost amused at the idea.

After a short discussion with his housemates, who were eagerly working on their homework, he asked Luna to accompany him to his dormitory for a moment, not wanting to use as much telepathy as would be necessary for the conversation that they were going to lead.

Sitting next to the girl, who had become so much more than a best friend during the seventeen months since he had got to know her, he told her everything about Tom. Only when he was finished, he looked up to see her smiling through the dreamy expression which she was wearing often as a sign of contentedness.

"That makes sense," she spoke up, still smiling, as she admitted, "I've seen many scenes involving Tom, and I was wondering who he was."

"My wise Luna," Harry replied, smiling, as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Your Mum will help him make everyone in Wallace trust him, and Wallace himself will assist planning and fighting the old ministry," Luna blurted out, looking at him in confusion.

"All right dear. That's good to know," Harry said, however, decided to stick to his plan of telling his family during the holidays before speaking with anyone else.

"Harry, are you going to stay in Sirius' and Remus' quarters during the holidays, or shall we just remain here in Wallace?" Luna suddenly asked, making Harry look at her in surprise.

"I haven't even thought about it yet," he admitted. "Would Sirius, Remus and your father be able to visit us here?"

"I think so," Luna replied, matter-of-factly. "We only have to ask Nena to let them in or give them the password. We can change it after the holidays anyway."

"That's true," Harry agreed, and the two decided to ask Gwendolyn what she was going to do during the holidays.

Needless to say that Gwendolyn was all for staying with her best friends, especially since she could see her parents along with her brother at any time anyway.

 _'_ _I just hope Sirius will believe Tom,'_ Harry thought, knowing that Sirius had suffered badly from the events around his parents' death, considering that he had been put into Azkaban for a whole decade. He admitted his fears to Luna, who, as so often, was able to completely destroy his worries.

"I have an idea," she told him, when they returned to the castle together with Gwendolyn after seeing their housemates off to the station in Hogsmeade. "Why don't we invite our parents, respectively godfathers, as well as the other younger teachers to a Christmas Eve party in our common room? That way, we can ask your parents to join Wallace's portrait, and we can explain about Tom to all of them. Tom wouldn't have to out himself if it didn't go well for some reason."

Harry grinned. "Knowing you, everything will go well," he replied, noticing in concern that Luna's expression was not dreamy as usual in such cases but rather tense. However, the girl did not further comment on the matter, and Harry decided to fill Gwendolyn in about the matter with Tom.

"Is that really true?" Gwendolyn asked, incredulously. "Wow, I mean, that's big."

"Please don't tell anyone for the time being," Harry said in a firm voice, "and yes, it's true."

HP

With the help of the house-elves, the three Wallace first-years and the Weasley twins, who were the only students who had remained in Wallace over the Christmas holidays, turned the common room into a party room for their Christmas Eve party together with the younger teachers.

Just when everyone entered the common room, Lily and James joined Wallace in his portrait, and Harry watched in amusement how the wizard who usually spent much time sleeping greeted his parents in apparent enthusiasm. While everyone settled down, Harry spent a minute in front of the portrait letting his mother in on the secret of the evening, feeling very much reassured when his mother gave him a comforting nod.

Harry, Luna and Gwendolyn had decided to enjoy dinner first and speak about Tom's matter after the meal. The house-elves had overdone themselves, seemingly happy to have something to do during the otherwise boring holidays, and Harry tried to enjoy his meal in spite of the unsettling thought concerning the upcoming conversation.

'Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine,' Luna suddenly thought to him, slightly squeezing his hand.

To Harry's relief, it was Lily who finally delivered the news to the party guests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"There's something that I'd like to tell you," Lily began to speak, just when everyone was finished with their deserts. Seeing all eyes turned to her, she continued, "Most people believe that it was Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle who killed us. However, this is not exactly true."

"Lily, are you nuts?" Sirius spoke up, glaring at his friend.

"Now wait and let Lily explain," Remus countered.

"Exactly," Severus threw in.

"Tom Riddle was forced by the ministry to marry Dolores Umbridge. However, she's nothing but an evil bitch, and she arranged all the bad things that Tom did by putting him under the Permanent Imperius curse," Lily continued in a firm voice.

"Lily, are you sure about this?" Severus blurted out, seemingly horrified.

"Yes, I'm certain," Lily confirmed. "Tom never wanted to be a Dark Lord. He only ever did one bad thing in his life, and that was when he took over Quirinus Quirrell's body after Quirrell was killed by a troll earlier this year."

Everyone turned their eyes to stare at the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Yes," Tom admitted. "Everything is exactly as Lily explained it."

"Do you have any proof?" Sirius enquired, still doubtful.

Harry let out a long sigh. "My word is proof enough," he said in a firm voice. "If Tom was still Voldemort, he'd believe in the prophecy and would have killed me on Halloween, when we were both alone in the hospital wing. He even had my wand, and no one would have suspected him if he'd killed me."

"I swear on my magic that everything is as Lily Potter explained it," Tom added, sincerely.

A huge discussion broke out after this revelation, however, by the end of the party, everyone had promised to keep Tom's identity a secret for the time being, and Tom had gained several more allies. In fact, each of the assembled members had decided to join Tom and Harry in their long-term fight against the ministry and its bigoted regulations.

HP

From that time onwards, Tom and his allies met every Sunday evening, taking turns assembling in Remus' and Sirius' rooms and in the Snape-Dumbledore quarters. The main topic of these evenings was the planning of the new ministry and above all the acquirement of more allies.

As the weeks passed, Harry, Luna and Gwendolyn occasionally spoke with students from Wallace house about the betrothal and marriage regulations in order to get to know their opinions, while the adults discussed the same topic with trustworthy friends and acquaintances.

HP

One evening, when the group was assembled in the Snape-Dumbledore quarters, Tom unexpectedly asked Sirius, "Would you be willing to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts class?"

Sirius stared at his colleague in disbelief. "Of course I would rather teach Defence Against the Dark Arts than History of Magic," he finally replied. "But why?"

Tom let out a long sigh, before he replied, "I'd prefer to be myself, Tom Riddle or better yet Tom Gaunt, instead of Quirinus Quirrell. However, I can't just take my real name, first of all because I look like Quirrell and secondly because I don't want Dolores to know that I'm alive at all. Albus will believe that the curse is still on the position, although I've already taken it off at the beginning of the school year, so that you'll be able to remain on the position as long as you wish."

"What are you going to do if I may ask?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow.

Tom smirked. "I'm planning on de-aging myself to… How old are you, Harry? Eleven?" Seeing Harry nod, he added, "To eleven or twelve, so that I'll be in the same class as Harry and his friends."

"The headmaster is not exactly stupid, you know," Severus replied, pensively. "If you just de-age yourself, you're still going to look like Quirrell, and from your name, he'll know who you are."

"So I'd need someone to blood adopt me, even if I'm not willing to do anything about the name," Tom said, pensively, before he turned to Sirius. "Sirius, are you in contact with your brother Regulus?"

Sirius stared at Tom in clear disbelief. "My brother died years ago," he then replied, indignantly.

"No, he did not," Tom contradicted before enquiring, "Does anyone have a trustworthy house-elf who is a little familiar with the Ministry of Magic?"

"My elf Cicero is quite clever," Severus informed him and called out, Cicero."

An instant later, the relatively tall elf stood in front of Severus, bowing deeply.

"Cicero," Tom directly addressed the elf. "Among the Unspeakables at the Ministry of Magic, there's one wizard who originally went by the name Regulus Black. I don't know what name he goes by as an Unspeakable. Can you fetch him here?"

"I shall try," Cicero replied and popped away.

About fifteen minutes later, the elf was back. "I apologize for the delay, but I had to find Regulus Black first. He goes by the name Blackbird."

All of a sudden, a grey figure came into sight next to the elf.

"Regulus?" Sirius blurted out in apparent excitement.

"My name's Blackbird," Regulus replied, sounding a little distanced.

"Is that really you?" Sirius asked, eyeing the wizard in front of him with a combination of disbelief and delight.

"What can I do for you?" Regulus enquired, glancing around.

"It was me who sent the elf after you," Tom spoke up, looking at his former friend. "It's me, Tom Riddle."

"Tom? Is that true?" Regulus asked, for the first time showing an emotion of joy in his otherwise blank face.

"Yes, but I'm stuck in this body and with the name of its original owner," Tom replied, sighing, "which is why I need your help. Would you be willing to blood adopt me, so that I can add your features to this body and go back to my own name?"

"Anything for you," Regulus replied. "Just be careful. She's still the undersecretary of the minister and as strong as ever."

"I hope to be able to drag her to court eventually, maybe in a few years' time," Tom assured the younger wizard, who had been his good friend ever since Regulus had finished Hogwarts.

"What do I need to do?" Regulus enquired, causing Tom to look at Severus in silent question.

"Just allow me to take three drops of your blood," Severus instructed Regulus and gathered the required drops from the Unspeakable's elbow in a small phial.

"Regulus, just tell me why?" Sirius blurted out, staring at his brother.

"Sorry Sirius, it had nothing to do with you, rather with Mum," Regulus replied, sighing. "I wished I could just retire from being an Unspeakable and go back to leading a normal life. Unfortunately, that's not possible, as the Unspeakables won't let me go."

"You will eventually," Tom promised and explained his plan about overthrowing the Ministry of Magic.

"I have an idea," Harry spoke up, slightly hesitantly.

HP

"Would the Ministry perhaps let you go to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?" Harry suggested, only to add, "provided that Sirius will be willing to remain the History of Magic professor, a really good one as I might add."

Sirius shrugged. "Of course."

"I'll ask my boss and will get back to you as soon as possible," Regulus promised, before he readjusted his hood and simply popped away, causing everyone to stare at the empty spot in surprise.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't even thank him for allowing me the blood adopting potion," Tom suddenly recalled, looking horrified.

"That's fine," Sirius said, reassuringly. "When are you going to take it?"

"During the summer holidays after de-aging myself," Tom replied, grinning.

'He'll make a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' Luna thought to Harry, seemingly contented.

'Well, it would be great for Sirius to have his brother back,' Harry replied, feeling very happy at the idea.

HP

During the following days, Harry almost forgot about the matter with Tom's de-aging and Regulus, as everyone almost continuously spoke either about the end of year tests or about the last Quidditch match of the season, Wallace versus Hufflepuff. So far, Wallace had won all games, and they only needed a tie game in order to win the Quidditch Cup.

Harry felt fairly relaxed as he cruised above the game, knowing that he could catch the Snitch at any time without overly be bothered by the goal situation, especially since Wallace took on the lead after just a minute. The Snitch tried to hide in the low hanging clouds, however, Harry managed to spot and – after a huge dive that mislead his opponent – catch it after thirty-nine minutes of playing.

A feeling of happiness overcame him, when Madam Hooch shouted, "Harry Potter caught the Snitch, Wallace wins 210 – 30."

A few minutes later, headmaster Dumbledore handed the Quidditch cup to Angelina, who passed it along to Rosie Dumbledore.

Rosie lifted the cup for everyone to see, before she thanked her house team and promised to display the cup on the shelf in her office.

"Thanks everyone for a nice play," Angelina shouted in apparent enthusiasm and invited all other four house teams and their second teams to join the winning team for their victory party in the Wallace common room.

Harry had never seen the common room so crowded, but everyone enjoyed themselves, and the Wallace students loved having students from other houses visit.

'It's especially fun when they come after we won a match,' Luna thought to Harry in apparent amusement.

'Well, there probably wouldn't be a party if we lost,' Harry thought back, grinning.

HP

To the Wallace students' joy, Wallace did not only win the Quidditch cup but also the House cup, and all Wallace students received two chameguise points in their house hourglasses. On the last Saturday of the school year, before the older students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, each of the students received a voucher from Flourish & Blotts in Hogsmeade with amounts that varied according to their respective number of chameguise points in their hourglass.

"Excuse me, Professor, but how are we going to use them?" Hermione asked, staring at her voucher in clear excitement.

"Please don't say that we have to wait a year, before we'll be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Professor," Luna added, giving the teacher a puppy-dog look.

Rosie chuckled. "No dears, my husband and I will accompany the nine of you to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning, provided that you wish to go?" she asked, grinning upon the overwhelming applause.

HP

Harry and Luna thoroughly enjoyed their visit to Hogsmeade. They had only been to the village once during the previous summer with Sirius. However, it was much more fun together with their classmates.

'We're really lucky that Professor Dumbledore is so nice and has an equally nice husband,' Luna thought to Harry, who agreed full heartedly.

'I'm still wondering how he makes his robes billow behind himself,' Harry thought back, grinning in amusement as he observed the professor's dark blue robes move in an impressive way.

'Ask him?' Luna suggested, smirking.

'No thanks,' Harry replied, before he turned his attention to Hermione, still somehow feeling sorry for the girl, who was the only of the Wallace first-years without a partner.

"Harry, we must invite Hermione to visit us during the summer holidays," Luna whispered to him, when they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

"All right," Harry replied, giving the girl a questioning look.

However, Luna was wearing her usual dreamy expression of contentedness, which made Harry not even expect a response.

"Hermione," he called over to the girl, catching up with her. "Would you perhaps like to visit us during the summer holidays? Luna, Gwendolyn and I should be here in the castle during the whole summer."

"I'd love that, Harry," Hermione replied, eagerly. "I thought students weren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays though."

"Yeah, but you're not going to stay as a student but as our friend," Luna spoke up. "You'll stay with either of us, either in Professors Black's and Lupin's quarters or in my father's rooms. They're next to each other anyway."

"Thank you so much. I'm going to write to my parents and ask right away," Hermione replied, seemingly happy.

HP

Too soon for Harry's liking, the school year was over, and all Wallace students apart from Luna, Gwendolyn and him returned home. Of course, he was glad to have his future wife along with one of his best friends with him, but that did not mean that he did not miss everyone else.

However, the holidays, which at first seemed very long and possibly boring, turned out to become quite exciting.

While the headmaster had announced at the leaving feast that Professor Quirrell had retired as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and that Regulus Black had accepted the position for the next school year, Tom unobtrusively made his way to Remus' and Sirius' quarters to stay in hiding for the two months until Regulus would arrive at Hogwarts.

Regulus and Tom had decided to officially make Regulus Tom's guardian in order to make Tom's appearance more believable for the headmaster.

HP

"Tom?" Harry asked the older wizard one evening, when the usual members of their weekly planning meetings were assembled in his godfathers' quarters. "When are you going to de-age yourself?"

"I was thinking to do it around your birthday, shortly before Regulus is going to be here," Tom replied, pensively. "The problem is that I only realised the day before yesterday that I'm going to have a big problem."

"And what might that be?" Harry enquired, noticing that everyone stared at Tom in clear surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Tom let out a deep sigh, before he explained, "As soon as I'm registered again with the ministry, and Lily has already taught me how to charm my certificates with the registration office, they're going to get me betrothed again, and I'm sure that I just can't stand another bitch."

While everyone stared at Tom in surprise, Luna began to chuckle, only to receive a couple of glares along with curious looks.

"Tom," she spoke up, smiling, "Hermione is going to arrive on the day before Harry's birthday, and she's the only girl in our class who's not bonded yet. Why don't you make a betrothal contract with her, respectively ask Regulus to make one with her parents, at least for the time being? The two of you can still consider if you want to marry until you turn seventeen."

"That's my brilliant future wife," Harry commented, giving Luna a proud look.

"Hermione seems quite a nice girl," Tom mused aloud, causing everyone to laugh.

"An insufferable know-it-all," Severus commented, making his wife playfully slap his arm.

"She's not. She's a very eager, good student," Rosie contradicted, while her husband cast Tom an amused grin.

"Will she want me though? And will her parents agree? She's muggleborn, isn't she?" Tom enquired, his voice laced with concern.

"She will," Luna was the first to respond, looking at Lily in her life-size painting on the wall with a dreamy expression.

"Tom," Severus spoke up in a no-nonsense voice, "if you really want to ask Ms. Granger to bond with you, I suggest that you take the de-aging as well as the blood adoption potion at least a few days before she arrives, so that you have time enough to get used to your new body and age before meeting her."

"All right," Tom accepted the suggestion, nodding in determination. "Thank you, Severus and Luna."

While the Potions Master merely slightly inclined his head with a small smirk playing on his lips, Luna smiled broadly. "You're very welcome, sir," she replied, seemingly happy.

"I'll just have to consider how to bribe the Sorting Hat to sort me into Wallace," Tom added, pensively.

"Where else would you fit?" Sirius spoke up, chuckling.

"Slytherin?" Tom suggested, rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, that's that, but you can just tell him you don't want to be there again," Lily advised him from her portrait. "The Hat will remember you in any case. He won't tell the headmaster though. Just talk to him."

"Don't worry," Luna added, smiling.

"Very well, thank you all," Tom said, gratefully, before he abruptly changed the topic. "I was planning to head to Stonehenge tomorrow to properly investigate the surroundings and the possibility of using multiple stones as entrances for various departments. Is anyone going to join me?"

"I will," Harry was the first to voice his readiness, followed by Luna and Gwendolyn. Sirius, Xenophilius and Severus also agreed to accompany the small group.

HP

By the time they arrived at Stonehenge by side-along apparition, Harry noticed two things. One was that Amelia Bones arrived at the same time, and the other was that he could feel a huge amount of magic swirling around the area.

 _'Did Tom manage to get the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on our side?'_ Harry wondered in amazement. _'Wow, that's a huge catch.'_

After greeting Amelia, whose emotions gave away that she was truly happy to see him, he turned to Tom. "Tom," he asked, hesitantly, "is this really a muggle place?"

Tom nodded. "Officially, it is, as there's no known documentation of any wizard or witch being involved," he explained, patiently. "But if you can feel magic, you feel that magic was involved in the building of this monument."

"Yes, it's amazing," Harry confirmed, causing Sirius to give him a proud look.

"Harry, are you really able to feel the magic?" the older wizard enquired.

Harry cast his godfather a confused look. "Of course, it's all over the air, isn't it?"

"Usually, magical people can't necessarily sense the magic involved in a place or building. Only very powerful witches or wizards are able to feel it," the Potions Master explained, thoughtfully. "I can sense it as well, but I believe that three people out of one small group is an extraordinarily large percentage. Usually, it should be less than one percent."

"Exactly," Amelia Bones confirmed.

"So this must be the Heel Stone," Tom spoke up, pointing to one of the stones. "I suggest to make the main entrance here."

Everyone agreed, and Tom continued, "I'd like to decide on stones for the entrances to the main departments, so that we can begin to plan the layout of the building, even if we have still much time."

"What is your envisaged time frame?" Amelia queried.

"The summer after Harry's and my fifth Hogwarts year, after the OWLs," Tom replied in a firm voice. "So we have much time, but we won't easily be able to come here during the school year."

"I see," Amelia agreed, seemingly thoughtful, only to dive into a discussion about the most important ministry departments begin between her and Tom. In the end, Amelia promised to do a thorough research about people's opinions within the ministry in order to filter out people who would have a future in the new ministry.

"Regulus has already done so in the department of the Unspeakables," Tom informed her, "and it seems as if the complete department would transfer to the new ministry in its current form."

"Ah, I suppose that's the reason why they let him go for a year, to help with the revolution if you allow me to call it that and to keep the department updated with any news about it," Amelia said, seemingly contented. "I just hope that Umbridge or Fudge won't have a spy in that department. While Fudge is a complete idiot, Umbridge is extremely dangerous."

"Regulus believes that it's safe and that, on the other hand, the Unspeakables will be able to greatly assist us with our plan," Tom replied, smirking.

"Concerning the building itself," Amelia continued, "although it still has time, I suggest involving the goblins. I could speak with Buckbean about the matter and ask for his advice. He's also a good friend of Harry."

"Yes, he's absolutely trustworthy and will surely support our cause," Harry agreed, smiling.

By the time they returned to Hogwarts, Harry really liked Stonehenge. _'It's an amazing place,'_ he thought, _'not least because of the magic that's surrounding the whole area. A great spot for the new Ministry of Magic.'_

HP

A couple of days later, Harry received a letter from the Weasley twins.

 _'_ _Hi Harrykins,  
How are things at Hogwarts? We assume that it can only be better than here. After throwing one temper tantrum after the next about his newest betrothal contract, Ron finally saw fit to complain to the ministry about it, almost costing our father his job. You probably can imagine that the mood here is horrible. We can't wait to return to Hogwarts.  
Wishing you lots of good ideas for new pranks_

 _Gred and Forge'_

 _'_ _What?'_ Harry thought, incredulously, as he read the letter aloud to Luna, Tom and his godfathers.

"We don't even know who he's betrothed to," he then said, questioningly looking around.

"You might not know, but we do," Tom replied with an expression of extreme amusement on his face that made Harry glare at the older wizard.

"Harry, why don't you write back and invite the twins to visit you for a while?" Sirius suggested. "We can always teach you and them to become the Mini Marauders."

HP

"That's a great idea," Harry immediately agreed and readied his quill to write to the twins.

"Ronald Weasley is betrothed to Sybill Trelawney by the way," Remus finally informed him, causing Harry and Luna to let out huge gasps which quickly turned into laughter.

"Trelawney?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Isn't she much too old for him?"

"The ministry doesn't care," Sirius replied. "If someone cancels a contract that has been made by the ministry, they won't be happy about it and will arrange a new one for the person that really pisses them off."

"Oh well, it's his own fault anyway," Harry said, matter-of-factly. "He could have made a contract with someone himself or he could have behaved towards Gwendolyn, who's an extremely nice girl. I won't pity him."

"Nor will I," Luna added, smiling.

HP

One day, when Harry and Luna made their way into Sirius' and Remus' quarters, an unknown boy was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The thought _'Is that Tom?'_ shot through Harry's mind, however, he did not further ponder the matter, seeing that the boy was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Amelia Bones. Susan was sitting on her other side.

'Amelia is here quite often recently, don't you think so?' Harry thought to Luna. 'When I came here the other evening to borrow that book from Sirius, she was also here.'

'She's nice, and maybe they like each other,' Luna thought back, smiling a dreamy smile, before she let her eyes wander to the boy next to Amelia.

"Harry and Luna, may I introduce to you Tom Gaunt, the son of my brother Regulus and his late wife Giselle Gaunt, who was a far distant relative of Marvolo Gaunt," Sirius spoke up, pointing to the boy on the sofa. "He's twelve years old and will attend Hogwarts from the new school year onwards."

"Hi Tom," Harry said, grinning broadly.

"Hi Tom," Luna echoed, smiling.

When Harry gave the other boy a closer look, he realised that Tom looked a lot like Regulus with his black hair, however, in contrary to Regulus, who had grey eyes, Tom's were dark red.

"You're very handsome, Tom," Luna said, admiringly.

"That's true," Susan agreed, smiling.

"Thank you girls," Tom said, squirming at the sudden attention.

HP

"Where are the twins going to stay?" Gwendolyn asked in surprise, when Luna told her that not only Hermione but also the Fred and George were going to join them in a few days' time.

"The boys in Sirius' quarters and Hermione and I in my Dad's," Luna replied, sighing.

"Why can't we stay all together in Wallace?" Gwendolyn enquired. "This rule is stupid."

"Let me ask Hogwarts about it," Harry spoke up in determination and walked to the closest wall, putting both hands against it.

"Hello Hogwarts," he said in a soft voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course my boy," the castle replied in her usual voice of a kind, old woman. "What can I do for you?"

"I just have a question," Harry explained. "We're all living in our guardians' quarters during the holidays, and now a few friends of us are going to visit, and it's going to be a little crowded. Why is it that we can't stay in Wallace house during the holidays?"

Hogwarts chuckled, at least it sounded like a chuckle to Harry's ears. "Of course you can stay in Wallace house during the holidays. I don't know of any reason why not. It is possible that the headmaster doesn't want it. However, if you wish to fight him, you'll surely win, as you're the owner of the school. Apart from that, you can always live in the founders' quarters, and there's definitely enough space to have your friends stay with you."

"All right Hogwarts, thank you so very much," Harry replied, feeling extremely grateful towards the old lady.

"Let's go and ask Professor Dumbledore," Luna spoke up in excitement, when Harry finished telling Gwendolyn and Tom what the castle had told him.

Together, the four friends headed to the Snape-Dumbledore quarters, where Gwendolyn's parents were just having tea together with her brother. An instant later, Cicero, the family's house-elf, brought tea and biscuits for everyone, and the friends took seats around the table.

Luna told the professors about Harry's conversation with Hogwarts, before Gwendolyn asked, "Do you think we can stay in Wallace? Otherwise, we're considering using Harry's quarters, I mean the founders' quarters, as we'd rather stay all together when the twins and Hermione arrive along with Justin and his sister."

Rosie and Severus exchanged a glance, before Rosie replied, "I'm afraid that we have to ask the headmaster."

"Why don't we just call him here?" Severus suggested and headed towards the fireplace.

"Sorry, the headmaster mustn't know that I'm here," Tom suddenly blurted out, almost panicking.

"Come, let's go into my room," Alexander offered, and together, the two boys hurried out of the living room.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin that he remembered to hide,'_ Harry thought, feeling horrified that he had completely forgotten about the matter.

A minute later, the old wizard stepped out of the fireplace, causing Harry to inwardly groan, as he still did not like the headmaster.

To everyone's relief, the professors explained the matter to their colleague, who remained thoughtful, stroking his beard for a moment.

"Usually, the houses must not be used during the holidays," he finally spoke up. "Who would supervise the students in this case?"

"I would," Rosie replied in a firm voice.

"Well, this really has to remain an exception, and you will be responsible not only for your own children but also for their guests," her uncle said in an equally strict voice.

"Of course," Rosie agreed, smiling.

If Harry had not overly liked the headmaster, he began to greatly dislike him after sensing the old wizard's thoughts directed at him, as he crossed the room.

 _'_ _I really need to find out if Harry will be able to fulfil the prophecy. He has to be trained without learning that he has to sacrifice himself for the greater good,'_ the headmaster thought right before stepping into the fireplace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Gwendolyn asked, apparently noticing that his expression suddenly darkened.

Harry sighed, knowing that no one but Luna, Sirius and Remus were aware of the fact that he could feel other people's emotions that were directed at him. He shortly explained the matter, only to add what he had sensed the headmaster think about him before leaving.

"That meddling old coot," Severus growled, before he motioned Gwendolyn to call Tom and Alex back.

"Does he really believe in the prophecy?" Tom wondered aloud upon hearing about the headmaster's thoughts concerning Harry. "I really don't know if he made it up or Dolores, but I don't believe in it, and I think neither I nor Harry have any intention of killing each other."

"Definitely not," Harry agreed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh well, that's good to know," Gwendolyn spoke up, causing everyone to laugh.

HP

A few days later, Hermione, Fred and George arrived as well as Justin and his younger sister Birgit, who was betrothed to Alex. Birgit and Alex were going to be first-years in a month's time and were both very excited to finally become students at Hogwarts.

Harry and Luna arranged for their friends to show Birgit Hogwarts, while they kept Hermione back and led her into the Wallace common room, where Tom was already waiting for them.

"Why don't we go with the others?" Hermione asked in obvious confusion, when they entered the common room.

"Because we want to introduce someone to you," Luna replied, smiling mischievously.

"Whom?" Hermione enquired in surprise.

"Tom," Luna called out to the boy who was standing in front of the painting engrossed in a conversation with William Wallace.

"Tom?" Hermione mouthed, giving Luna and Harry a questioning look.

Quickly excusing himself with William, Tom came over to his friends, reached for Hermione's hand and kissed it, causing the girl to blush profusely.

"Hello Hermione," he said in a soft voice.

"Tom?" Hermione asked, looking at the handsome boy in front of her in apparent confusion.

While Tom explained everything about his de-aging and Regulus blood adopting him, Harry and Luna unobtrusively made their way upstairs to the second-year boys' dormitory to give Tom some much needed time alone with Hermione.

HP

Hermione stared at Tom in confusion. _'He's THE Tom,'_ she realised, but somehow, he seemed like a completely different person. "My, you're very handsome," she breathed, causing him to smile.

"Thank you dear," he replied, seemingly happy at her kind words.

"Hermione," he then said, "you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, inwardly groaning in annoyance, as she felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Hermione," Tom spoke up again, "I know that you barely know me, although I've known you for almost a year now. So please don't be upset if I ask you something, all right?"

"All right," Hermione replied, wondering what Tom wanted to ask and where Harry and Luna had gone all of a sudden.

"Will you give me the honour to become my betrothed?" Tom asked in a soft voice. "You know that all wizards need to make a betrothal contract when they turn eleven, and since I'm now registered with the Ministry of Magic as a twelve-year-old pureblood wizard, the ministry will soon come after me if I don't make a contract with someone. I very much wish this someone to be you if you don't mind."

Hermione remained quiet for a couple of minutes, while her thoughts went haywire. _'He wants me because he needs to bond right away. I'd prefer someone to want me because they love me,'_ she thought. _'On the other hand, most wizards are already bonded at our age, he's very handsome, and as far as I knew him as an adult, he seems very nice.'_

"All right," she finally agreed, causing Tom to gently pull her into a hug, before his mouth carefully captured her lips.

"Thank you Hermione," Tom said, sounding relieved. "This means a lot to me."

"What do we need to do?" Hermione enquired.

"My guardian, which is Regulus, has to meet with your parents, explain the matter to them and make the betrothal contract with them," Tom explained, patiently. "Do you think they'll agree?" he then asked in apparent concern.

"Well," Hermione replied, sighing. "We really need to explain the matter to them, but in the end, they'll surely agree. Do you think Regulus can take us with him?"

"I have a better idea," Tom said, pensively. "Harry' and Luna's chameguises are able to transform into phoenixes. If one of them changed into a phoenix, it could take you and me to your parents' place, so that we could do all the explanations. Then Regulus could simply visit them at a later time or even together with us to make the contract."

"All right," Hermione agreed and glanced at her wrist watch. It was almost lunch time. "If we go right away, we should be able to speak with them over lunch break. Let's go and look for Harry and Luna."

HP

Huge smiles spread over Harry's and Luna's faces, when Hermione and Tom entered the second-year boys' dormitory holding hands.

"Congratulations," Luna spoke up, smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, seemingly happy. "Could you perhaps ask one of your chameguises if they could take us to my parents' place? We'd like to speak with them right away."

"Of course," Harry was the first to answer affirmatively, while Itsy, who had been sleeping together with Bitsy on the bed behind Harry and Luna, already transformed into a beautiful fire phoenix.

"Just grab his back feathers," Harry instructed his friends, once the phoenix was hovering in front of them.

HP

Luna and Harry exchanged an amused glance once their friends had left together with Itsy.

"I just hope Hermione's parents will agree," Harry spoke up. "I mean, she's only twelve, and in the muggle world, it's not thinkable to bond at such an age."

"Even in this world, it's completely ridiculous," Luna added, wearing a dreamy expression.

"Yes, but in the magical world, all the parents know about this stupid regulation, but in the muggle world, no one will be able to comprehend the reasoning behind it. It'll be quite a shock for Hermione's parents."

"Shall we wait for them to come back or head to the Great Hall for lunch?" Luna enquired.

"Let's wait," Harry suggested, however, when Hermione and Tom were not back three hours later, he very much regretted his earlier decision.

HP

It was almost dinnertime, when Itsy arrived back with Hermione and Tom in tow. Both seemed flushed but happy.

"How did it go?" Luna blurted out, eagerly.

"It took us five hours to try persuading them, and in the end, we had to call Regulus, and he managed to convince them. We're already betrothed," Hermione informed her friends, holding out her left hand to Luna, where she was wearing a ring that was similar to Luna's and Harry's.

"Congratulations!" everyone screamed, and their friends, who had been hiding everywhere in the dormitory, came out to celebrate with the happy couple.

HP

On the following day, Regulus arrived at Hogwarts, together with his son Tom, who had been waiting for his old friend and new guardian at the Hogwarts gates, hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Together, they headed up to the headmaster's office, feeling very much reassured by Sirius', Severus' and Lily's promise to be present for the conversation with Albus Dumbledore.

"Regulus," the headmaster greeted his former student, "and you must be Thomas." Offering his visitors a lemon drop, which Harry politely declined, he motioned them to take a seat.

 _'_ _I just hope he won't get suspicious, be it by my name, my appearance, my way of speaking or the colour of my eyes,'_ Tom thought, worriedly, and, after bringing his Occlumency wards full up, for once accepted a lemon drop – just to do everything differently from the way in which one Quirinus Quirrell handled things.

He noticed in relief that Severus and Sirius as well as Minerva were present in the office, while Lily was hovering in the portrait next to Godric Gryffindor.

"Thank you headmaster for allowing me to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Regulus began to speak. "As you might or might not have heard, I've been working as an Unspeakable for a decade. My son Thomas has been home-schooled in order to keep my position a secret. Unfortunately, his mother died last year, so that I'm now solely responsible for his education. Therefore, I'm glad that he's able to attend Hogwarts. I hope that he'll be allowed to attend second year classes together with other children of his age."

"Very well," the headmaster said, pensively. "Thomas' mother was a Gaunt I suppose, considering his last name?"

"Yes sir, Giselle Gaunt," Regulus confirmed according to his agreement with Tom. "She was a distant relative of the better known Marvolo Gaunt."

"I suggest that we have Thomas sorted right away then," Dumbledore continued and fetched the Sorting Hat out of the shelf.

With mixed feelings, Tom accepted that the headmaster placed Sopho onto his head.

'Oh, it's you again,' the Hat greeted him, causing Tom to almost panic.

'Please don't tell anyone,' he thought back, horrified.

'Don't worry, I won't,' Sopho replied, reassuringly. 'The question is just where to put you. You'd still fit well in Slytherin, but also…'

'Wallace please,' Tom thought, intensely. 'I'm going to fight together with my allies in Wallace.'

'I can see that,' Sopho agreed and said aloud, "Wallace."

 _'_ _Thank Merlin,'_ Tom thought in relief, as he handed the Hat back to the headmaster. _'Now I can finally enjoy the holidays here with everyone else without having to hide from the professors.'_

HP

Very early the following morning, all students who were currently staying at Hogwarts left the castle by a Portkey, which Buckbean had provided for Harry, so that the boy could as usually spend his birthday on Goblin Island.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Luna and Gwendolyn had – with Gwenlin's help – invited all of their Wallace housemates for the birthday party, and Harry let his eyes wander over the almost crowded beach in surprise.

After greeting everyone and receiving a bunch of presents, Harry introduced Tom and Birgit to the others, while Fred and George eagerly presented Birgit and Alex with tips how to bribe Sopho to sort them into Wallace.

"Don't listen to the twins," Luna threw in, smirking mischievously. "I'll tell you later how to bribe the Sorting Hat."

"Oh sorry dears…"

"… if our Luna knows something…"

"… then it's better to listen to her," Fred and George finally admitted in capitulation, before they were pulled aside by Jane and Kengo.

During the rest of the day, the two couples of twins were inseparable, and Harry wondered what kind of mischief the four were planning. _'It can't be anything but pranks in any case,'_ he thought in anticipation.

HP

Hermione, Birgit, Justin and the Weasley twins were allowed to remain at Hogwarts for the next three weeks and only had to return home a week before they would come back boarding the Hogwarts Express on the first of September.

The ten friends spent much time exploring unused parts of the castle and tried to come up with ideas how to get rooms into use again, for example for study clubs, as meeting rooms or for homework groups.

"We could use the corridor between the hospital wing and Wallace house for study rooms for each year," Harry suggested one day. "As much as I love being in Wallace and studying together with you all, it would be nice if we could get to know students from the other houses better," he explained, only to add, "even if we only spend up to an hour or less there every evening."

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione immediately agreed. "Should we go and suggest it to the headmaster?"

"Better not," Tom replied, shaking his head in clear annoyance that made Harry grin, knowing that Tom was not more fond of the headmaster than himself.

"Let's ask Professor Dumbledore. I mean Rosie Dumbledore," Harry added. "Err… Gwendolyn, Alex, would you perhaps like to go home for a moment and ask your parents about the matter?"

Gwendolyn and Alex chuckled, however, Gwendolyn replied, "I think that you should make the suggestion. It was your idea anyway."

"We can just ask her…"

"… when she comes to check on us in the evening," Fred and George suggested, causing everyone to agree.

HP

Somehow, during the last week of the holidays, Harry, Luna, Gwendolyn, Alex and Tom felt lonely in the large castle without their friends.

"Why don't we ask Sirius or Regulus to take us to Hogsmeade?" Tom suddenly suggested in an attempt to brighten the mood. "We could buy some small joke objects as a welcome present for each of the first years in Wallace."

"Don't let Hermione hear the part about pranks, Tom," Gwendolyn blurted out, grinning.

"I don't know about pranks either, but we could go and buy a chocolate frog for each of them," Luna suggested, smiling happily.

"If you want to play pranks, we could brew something together in the Potions classroom and prank the older students," Alex added, grinning, and the soon-to-be second years agreed, wondering what the younger boy had in mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

On the following day, Remus and Sirius accompanied the five children to Hogsmeade, where they made a bee-line for Honeydukes. It was in front of the shop that Tom, who was striding ahead with Alex, suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"How do we know how many chocolate frogs to buy?" he spoke up. "We don't know how many first-years we're going to have in our house."

"Let's just buy twenty," Harry replied, grinning. "There will be some left, but we can share them among us."

Everyone agreed, chuckling, and, knowing that Harry had more money than any of them, they reluctantly accepted that he paid for a box that contained two dozen chocolate frogs.

"All right, where else do you need to go?" Sirius asked in clear amusement, once they were back on the main street.

"That depends," Alex spoke up, glancing at his sister. "If you want our father to know that we're going to brew a prank potion, we can ask him for the ingredients, otherwise, we need to buy them."

Seeing that everyone looked at her in expectation, Gwendolyn shook her head in exasperation. "Alex, you know that Dad will want to know what we're brewing anyway, so we can as well ask him for the ingredients."

"Can we go to the bookshop for a moment?" Luna spoke up, and everyone agreed.

"Thank Merlin I transferred all money from Quirrell's vault to my own, when I opened my account with Gringotts," Tom whispered to Harry, as they trailed behind the others.

"How?" Harry asked in confusion. "You could access Quirrell's vault as long as you were him, but you could only make your own account as Tom, couldn't you?"

Tom smirked. "You know, there's always... oh well, in most cases… a loophole," he replied and explained, "Amelia introduced me to Buckbean a few weeks ago, so he knew about my changing identities. I wrote a letter to him and opened my account and at the same time asked him to become my account manager, stating that I was a friend of yours. Then on the day before I took the potions, I went to see him and transferred everything. That was my last action as Quirrell."

"Oh all right," Harry said in understanding, thinking that Tom was really clever.

'Don't tell Tom I said this, but I wonder why neither Amelia nor Buckbean mind that he killed Quirrell. If I had killed someone, I'd surely not admit it to a goblin let alone the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' Harry thought to Luna, glancing at the girl.

'Harry, he did not kill him. It was the troll, even if Tom might have assisted a bit by not fighting it,' Luna thought back, before she reminded him to not use much Telepathy.

'Yes Mum,' Harry replied, annoyed.

HP

When they were finished shopping, Sirius invited the five friends to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and a sandwich, and they had much fun with Sirius telling them stories about his own time at Hogwarts as a student. Only when they returned to Hogwarts did Harry realise that it was already far beyond lunchtime.

"Hogsmeade was so much fun, I didn't even notice how fast the time passed," Luna spoke up, wearing her dreamy expression, which Harry liked so much, knowing that it meant contentedness.

"Yes, it was really fun," Gwendolyn agreed. "I can't wait until we're going to be third-years and allowed to go to Hogsmeade every now and then."

"Yeah me too," Alex added, announcing that he was going to give his sister a shopping list before each Hogsmeade visit.

"Well, you can give me a list, but that doesn't mean that you'll get anything in return," Gwendolyn replied, smirking.

"Better give your list to Harry or Tom," Luna threw in, wearing a blank expression. "They're gentlemen."

HP

It was on the last day of the holidays that Gwendolyn, Alex and Harry spent the afternoon in the Potions classroom to brew a complicated prank potion under the Potions Master's supervision. Apart from the professor, only Alex knew what the effects would be, as he had found the recipe in one of his father's books.

"Alex, why don't you tell us what the effects are?" Gwendolyn asked while carefully preparing the ingredients.

"Ah, that wouldn't be fun for you tomorrow," Alex replied, grinning broadly.

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Gwendolyn asked in a stern voice.

"Do you really believe that I'd allow you to brew a dangerous potion let alone feed it to your housemates?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"No Dad, sorry," Gwendolyn replied, causing Harry to feel slightly reassured.

"It's going to wear off before the beginning of the first morning class on the day after tomorrow, right?" Harry asked, just to make sure that they wouldn't be in trouble.

"Of course," Snape replied curtly, sounding bored by the soon to be second-years' worries.

While Gwendolyn prepared the ingredients, Harry brewed the concoction, and Alex watched his every move to make sure that the potion was brewed correctly. After two hours of concentrating on their task, an almost colourless liquid was simmering in the cauldron.

"Finished," Harry spoke up, tentatively glancing at the professor, who stepped over to their workplace and closely examined the potion.

"It looks correct," he then said, smirking. "May I cast one charm at your potion?"

"Of course," Harry replied, shrugging.

However, Gwendolyn quickly grabbed her father's wand arm. "No Dad, wait. What charm and what's its effect?" she asked, her voice laced with a combination of curiosity and concern.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Snape replied, smirking, before he added in a firm voice, "It'll make the potion just a tad more interesting."

His children finally agreed, and the Potions Master waved his wand over the cauldron to cast the spell and consecutively bottle the liquid in a large phial. With another flick of his wand, the Potions classroom was cleaned up.

"Thank you sir," Harry said, gratefully, as he did not know the respective spell and was not in the mood of cleaning the workspace without magic.

"Cicero," Alex called his family's personal house-elf and handed him the phial. "Can you please see to it that it'll be put into the drinks at the Wallace table but only for the older students not for the first-years?"

"Cicero will see to it," the elf replied, smirking in apparent amusement.

"Thanks Cicero. You're the best," Alex thanked the elf, before everyone made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

HP

At dinner, the headmaster enquired if and how they were going to get to King's Cross in the morning to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"We can take them if they wish to board the train," Sirius was the first to offer, and Remus and Regulus nodded in agreement.

However, the five friends decided to skip the travel on the Hogwarts Express, and Harry inwardly grinned when the old wizard tried to convince Tom that it would be worth riding on the Hogwarts Express since it was his first time.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain here with my friends," Tom replied, coolly.

"Perhaps we could join our friends at the station in Hogsmeade?" Gwendolyn suggested, giving her mother a pleading look, only to receive an unobtrusive nod. Apparently, her mother had understood that her children and their friends wanted to spend some quality time in Hogsmeade before the beginning of the school year.

HP

After a longer visit to Flourish & Blotts on Gwendolyn's and Luna's request, Harry suggested spending the last thirty minutes before the Hogswarts Express was due to arrive at The Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer.

"You're going to have dinner right after the Sorting," Rosie commented in clear surprise, causing Harry to chuckle.

"That might be," Tom replied, smirking, "but we're not really keen on drinking much during the welcoming feast tonight."

"Especially since we don't know what the effects of the prank potion are," Gwendolyn added, glaring at her brother.

HP

In spite of the butterbeer, Harry felt extremely thirsty and could not wait for the Sorting to finish. Eight students became sorted into Wallace house, among them Alex Dumbledore, his girl-friend Birgit and, to Harry's secret annoyance, Ginny Weasley. _'Oh well, maybe she's nice. It's not her fault that her mother and Dumbledore wanted me to become betrothed to her, and she isn't responsible for her brother's actions either,'_ he thought, resolved to give the youngest Weasley a chance.

From the other side of the Great Hall, the Wallace students could hear Ronald Weasley loudly protest at his sister's Sorting, making the second-years grin in amusement.

By the time the meal popped up on the tables, Harry was utterly relieved to be able to drink some pumpkin juice, not even thinking about the prank potion anymore.

'I suspect that Snape either spelled a potion into our stomachs to make us thirsty or Rosie cast a spell at us,' Luna thought to him, causing Harry to look up in surprise.

'That's possible,' he replied, realising that Luna, Gwendolyn and Tom were as eager to down their pumpkin juice as himself.

An instant later, Harry noticed that his vision began to become strange. While the food had been as colourful as usual, all of a sudden, everything was displayed in different shades of green.

'Everything is green,' he thought to Luna, somehow feeling extremely strange.

'Blue here,' the girl thought back.

 _'_ _That's the prank,'_ Harry realised, feeling relieved on the one hand, as it could have been much worse, however, slightly nauseous on the other hand, as the green food did not look overly appetizing to his empty stomach.

"What the hell…"

"… who dares playing pranks…"

"… without requiring our assistance?" the Weasley twins spoke up, grinning broadly, glancing at Tom and Harry.

"Everything is red like your hair, Weasleys. How do we know that it wasn't you?" Tom replied, efficiently managing not to chuckle at the twins' surprised expressions.

"I see everything brown," Hermione said in apparent confusion.

"So apparently, everyone sees the colours of their eyes," Harry moaned, resolving to prank the Potions Master at the nearest opportunity, although he had to admit to himself that it really did not matter if they were all seeing the same colour or different ones. ' _What he did was probably just a nice extra to the prank,_ ' he thought.

HP

When the group around Tom met again in Sirius' and Remus' quarters at the end of October, Harry realised in surprise that they had won most of the teaching staff to their side. Even Professor Trelawney, who was known to barely ever leave her tower, participated in the meeting, and as far as Harry knew the staff, only the headmaster and Hagrid were missing. _'No wonder that Trelawney wants to rebel against the ministry, considering that she's betrothed to Ronald Weasley,'_ he thought in amusement. _'I wonder if they're really going to have children together.'_

Amelia made all new members swear an oath to not reveal any information gained in the group to anyone, before the meeting commenced.

"I must tell you something closely related to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall spoke up, after Tom had informed everyone about any new plans and Amelia had added a list of ministry employees who were supporting their course. "According to Albus, Minister Fudge visited him a few days ago and announced that the ministry wants to send someone from their own staff to fill the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor next summer."

"No way," Regulus contradicted. "I have no intention to give up the position after just a year."

McGonagall sighed. "You might not know this, but the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is cursed, and professors never last longer than a year."

"Not anymore," Tom announced, smirking, and informed the deputy headmistress that the curse had been taken off the position.

Apparently realising that the old witch was confused by the revelation, Amelia stepped in and informed McGonagall about Tom's original identity and his suffering under his unwanted wife, Dolores Umbridge.

"I've heard that the minister and Umbridge want to try to gain more influence at Hogwarts," Amelia then confirmed, "and I've made a plan." When everyone stared at her in clear expectation, she continued, "I believe that Hogwarts could use a new subject, Politics of Britain's Magical World, and I suggest that I lend Hogwarts Nymphadora Tonks for the position. I've already spoken with her, and she'd be willing to accept working as a teacher for a while. This position would help us to find out how people think about ministry regulations like betrothal rules and sort out those who are against the current ministry."

"Amelia, that's a wonderful idea," McGonagall said, approvingly. "Severus, Rosie, Pomona, Filius, do you agree?"

Her fellow heads of the houses voiced their agreement, and the professors promised to do their best to convince the headmaster to install Politics as a new subject from the next school year onwards and hire Tonks as the professor before relaying the information to the Ministry of Magic. "How to inform Albus that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is not cursed anymore I don't know though," McGonagall added, sighing.

Regulus chuckled. "That won't be a problem," he said in a firm voice and explained, "You can tell him that Sirius wants the position, and not only Albus but also the Ministry of Magic should feel very bad denying Sirius anything, considering that they put him into Azkaban, innocently. They owe him."

"That's true," McGonagall agreed, smiling at her new colleague.

HP

When the meeting was finally adjourned, Tom took Harry aside, whispering, "Please help me," and led him to Amelia. "Amelia, I have a big problem, and I hope that you'll help me to solve it," he addressed the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sounding much less confident than Harry knew him to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"When Dolores forced me to open the Chamber of Secrets and make Amaterasu kill a student, she also forced me to accuse Hagrid of opening the Chamber," Tom explained, sighing. "He was expelled from Hogwarts in spite of being innocent, but there was nothing that I could do about it at that time. Can you please find a way to give him a trial, even if as much as fifty years have passed since then?"

Amelia and Harry stared at the boy in surprise. ' _Oh no, poor Hagrid and poor Tom_ ,' Harry thought.

Before he could voice his opinion in order to help Tom, Amelia nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she promised before asking, "Tom, are you sure that you don't want to press charges against Umbridge?"

"Oh I want, but the time isn't ripe yet," Tom replied in a firm voice. "I already have a plan, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Amelia said, grinning.

"Umbridge," Harry mused aloud. "Do I know her?"

"She usually wears pink robes or a pink cardigan and is extremely unfriendly," Amelia informed him, only to add, "Deem yourself lucky if you haven't met her yet."

Tom nodded his agreement. "One thing though," he then said, pensively, "I don't want to admit in the trial for Hagrid who I really am. It should suffice if Harry and I confirm that it's only possible to open the chamber with an incantation in Parseltongue, shouldn't it?"

"I'll do my best," Amelia promised. "If not, Hagrid will have to wait until you're ready to put Umbridge on trial, whenever that might be."

HP

"Tom," Harry whispered, when they were in the boys' dormitory later the same evening, "can you show me the Chamber of Secrets? Is there really a basilisk?"

Tom chuckled. "I'll show you. Yes, there is, and she's really nice. Her name is Amaterasu like the Japanese sun goddess. You'll like her."

HP

Before everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Tom led Harry into the Chamber of Secrets. "Keep your eyes closed," he advised Harry, before hissing out in Parseltongue.

"Amaterassu, where are you?"

A moment later, Harry heard slithering sounds, before a voice suddenly began to hiss back.

"Ahhh visitorsss. Are you friendsss or foesss?"

"Friendsss," Tom replied quickly. "Isss it safe for usss to open our eyesss?"

"Yesss," Amaterasu confirmed.

After a longer conversation with the basilisk, during which Tom apologized for sending her out into the castle to kill a student while being under the Imperius curse, Amaterasu showed them to Salazar's living room, which allowed entrance to his personal library and potions lab.

While the two boys explored Salazar's quarters, Amaterasu rested in front of the large fireplace, glad that Tom had been so kind as to light it for her.

Promising the basilisk to visit her again soon, the two second-years finally hurried back to the castle's surface barely on time for the Halloween feast with the intention to check out the library and the lab at the next opportunity. _'Both are absolutely amazing,'_ Harry thought, still stunned at their discovery.

HP

Hagrid's trial took place a week later, and Harry and Tom were invited as witnesses. The headmaster was going to attend as well, but since he was due to sit with the Wizengamot, Rosie offered to accompany her two students.

Before the beginning of the trial, Amelia introduced Harry and Tom to a witch with bright green hair, who was sitting not far from them. "This is Tonks," she explained, causing the two boys to give the Auror a knowing look.

"Nice to meet you Tonks," Harry said, smiling. "I've already heard a lot about you."

"Oh I hope only nice things," Tonks replied, grinning, "knowing my cousin Sirius…" She trailed off, looking at Tom. "You must be Regulus' son Thomas. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Please just call me Tom," Tom whispered, carefully glancing around.

Just then, Amelia greeted everyone and opened the trial, and it was just a few more minutes before Tom and then finally Harry were called as witnesses.

Harry could more or less only confirm what Tom had already explained and was relieved when the questions stopped.

Just when Amelia instructed the Aurors to administer Veritaserum to Hagrid for questioning, a female voice from the direction of the Wizengamot spoke up. "Em em."

"Madam Umbridge, did you have a question?" Amelia asked, efficiently hiding her annoyance.

"Yes. How old are you boys?" the witch in the pink cardigan asked in what Harry thought as of a falsely polite voice.

"Twelve," they both replied, simultaneously, causing the witch to let out a strange chuckle.

"They are twelve, young boys," she said. "How would they know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? They're nothing more than attention seeking brats."

"That's enough," Amelia replied, sounding angered. "I know both boys quite well, as they're my niece's friends, and I know for a fact that neither of them wishes for attention whatsoever. Now please proceed and administer the Veritaserum."

"That was Umbridge. Isn't she an absolute bitch?" Tom whispered to Harry, while Hagrid was questioned.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed full heartedly, feeling very sorry for Tom to have been forced to marry such an evil witch.

 _'_ _I'm so happy that I have Luna,'_ he thought, feeling extremely contented to have been able to choose his future wife by himself.

After a short break, Hagrid was declared innocent of all charges. He was allowed to carry a wand again and was compensated for the fifty years of injustice.

With large tears running down his cheeks, Hagrid approached Harry and Tom and profusely thanked the boys, who reassured him that he was very welcome and promised to take Hagrid with them to the Chamber of Secrets and introduce him to Amaterasu sometime during the weekend.

"I'd love to meet a real basilisk," Hagrid said in clear amazement, when they followed Rosie back towards the fireplace to return to Hogwarts.

HP

On Saturday morning, Harry and Tom skipped the Quidditch match Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and led Hagrid into the Chamber of Secrets, together with their girlfriends, who insisted to accompany them, and Professor Snape, for whom the potions lab was supposed to be a treasure trove.

While Harry spent about two hours translating between Hagrid and Amaterasu, Tom led the girls and the professor through the library into the potions lab.

When Harry and Hagrid finally followed the others and Amaterasu curled up in front of the fireplace, Snape seemed very much agitated. "Let's go," he spoke up. "Messrs. Potter and Gaunt, you will accompany me to the headmaster."

Harry and Tom exchanged a shocked look. _'What did we do wrong?'_ Harry wondered, as he followed the others out of the chamber.

HP

"Listen," Snape spoke up, when they reached the gargoyle that was guarding the headmaster's office. "From now on, the two of you are going to become my student assistants. Provided that you agree," he added, smirking. "There are thousands of potions recipes, which I'd like to have translated into proper English, and since the two of you are the only people capable of reading Parselscript, I'm afraid that I can't give you much of a choice."

"Our girlfriends are going to kill us…"

"… but yes, we agree," Tom completed Harry's sentence.

HP

Harry inwardly groaned upon entering the headmaster's office, declining the offered lemon drop in silent disgust.

Snape told the headmaster about the Chamber of Secrets and the library and potions lab that it contained.

"I wish to hire both, Mr. Potter and Mr. Gaunt, as student assistants," Snape finally said, almost giving the headmaster a heart attack.

 _'_ _Severus hiring the child of his arch enemy?'_ Harry sensed Dumbledore wonder, while Snape further explained the matter.

In the end, Dumbledore agreed, although he was surprised to hear that Tom was a Parselmouth, but Tom explained it to his apparent contentedness as a trait of the Gaunt family. "As far as my mother told me, we're descendants of a side line of the Slytherins, while Harry is a direct heir of Salazar," he reasoned.

"Well, you're related to Tom Riddle as well, who was also a Parselmouth," Dumbledore commented, before he asked the boys if they wanted money as payment or rather privileges.

"Privileges please," both boys chose to reply and were glad when they were dismissed and could return to the girls, who were eagerly waiting for them, even if Harry had telepathically informed them what their conversation with the headmaster was about.

HP

During the following months, Harry and Tom each worked ten hours a week for the Potions Master, translating titles of the recipes from Salazar's books. If the professor deemed a recipe interesting, they proceeded to translate it completely.

One of the privileges that they were given for their work was that they were allowed to participate in the Hogsmeade visits. Even though their girlfriends could not accompany them, the boys had much fun, especially when they visited the village together with the Weasley twins. Sometimes, they bought flowers for their betrotheds on these occasions, sometimes chocolate frogs or other sweets for their eight Wallace classmates.

HP

It was shortly before the end of the school year, when the Potions Master let out a sigh of exasperation. "There are so many recipes, and due to your help, I've been able to brew some very interesting potions, but during these six months, we haven't been able to find any of the recipes that I was looking for," he admitted on the students' questioning looks.

"Why don't we ask Salazar, if you're looking for something specific?" Tom suggested, pensively. "I'm sure there has to be a portrait of him in the founders' quarters, hasn't it Harry?"

Harry stared at his friend in surprise. "Yes, there's at least one of all four founders," he replied, trying to remember what exactly was in the founders' quarters. "I really should go there more often. I've only been there once," he admitted.

"Are you able to take us with you?" the professor enquired, interest showing in his face.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, matter-of-factly. "Shall we go and pay Salazar a visit?"

Snape and Tom agreed, and the three wizards headed to the founders' quarters in excitement.

HP

Harry led Tom and the professor into the founders' quarters and introduced them to the four founders in their life size portrait that was covering one wall of the living room.

"It's about time that you bring my successor as Potions Master and head of Slytherin," Salazar spoke up, sounding grumpy.

"Ah Salazar, leave Harry in peace," Helga interrupted her husband. "He didn't have to bring anyone here. I'm just only glad to see him again."

"Really boy, considering that you're our heir and the owner of Hogwarts, you ought to come here more frequently," Godric spoke up, wearing a glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied in a small voice. "Tom and I have been visiting Amaterasu from time to time, but we didn't get around to come here."

"Professor Slytherin, we came here today to ask you a few questions about your potions recipes," Snape spoke up, causing the founder to turn to him, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Harry and Tom have been translating several of your recipes for me, as I'm not privy of Parselscript," Snape explained. "However, there are some potions, which are much needed in our time and I was wondering if there were some in your time that have been lost over the years."

Salazar nodded in understanding. "What exactly are you looking for my boy?" he enquired.

"A cure for lycanthropy, for insanity and for the Influenza Magica are the most pressing ones," the younger wizard replied, eagerly.

"Hmm, for lycanthropy you need the wolvescure potion, for insanity there are three different ones, which you'll find in my later books, probably between volume sixty and seventy, but the Influenza Magica I haven't heard of," the founder admitted.

"The wolvescure potion I assume was in your earlier works?" Snape asked, seeming reluctant.

"No, maybe between thirty and forty," Salazar corrected him. "I'm sorry, but I wrote so many books that I don't remember exactly where to find what. I've never published any books, so most of my recipes may be lost in the future. Feel free to publish them under your own name if you wish," he added, his former grumpy expression turning into a smile.

While Snape profusely thanked the founder, stating that he merely wanted to cure some very sad cases, Godric turned to Harry.

"And now go and explore these quarters. There are several useful rooms here, especially for the owner of Hogwarts. The adjacent room over here," he pointed to his left side, "is the Parlour, the only room in which you can freely converse with Hogwarts without having to hold on to her walls. I always found it quite comfortable while still being alive. Everything else you'll have to find out by yourselves."

"Thank you Godric," Harry replied, smiling, and, seeing that Snape and Salazar were finished with their conversation, motioned Tom and the professor to follow him into the Parlour, where they spoke with Hogwarts for a few minutes.

 _'_ _This is really good,'_ Harry thought, ' _especially than everyone can understand Hogwarts here. If I have to put my hand against the wall, only Luna and I can hear her.'_

There were a couple of bedrooms with adjacent bathrooms, a library, a study with two large desks and chairs, and finally, they found themselves in a very small chamber. In contrary to all other rooms, there was no painting decorating the walls, and it was only equipped with a large, comfortable looking sofa.

"What's this room?" Harry wondered aloud, noticing from the other wizards' expressions that they had no clue either.

"Let's go back and ask Godric," Tom suggested. "It doesn't look much impressive, but I can't imagine that it was just a hideout for couples to cuddle."

Rolling his eyes behind Tom's back, Snape concurred and led the way back to the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Godric chuckled upon their question. "That very chamber is our spy room," he said, causing the three wizards to stare at the founder in surprise. "When you're in the spy room, you can hear everything that's being spoken in the headmaster's office."

"Wow. That's amazing," Harry was the first to react.

Snape smirked. "This could indeed turn out very handy," he admitted. "The only problem is that we don't know in advance when the Minister of Magic is going to visit."

"That's not really a problem," Godric replied, grinning. "You just have to ask Hogwarts, Harry. She'll alert you if the minister or whoever you're interested in will visit the headmaster's office."

"And no one but my betrothed and me will be able to hear it if she speaks to me, is that right?" Harry enquired, just to be sure about it.

"That's correct," Godric informed him.

HP

It should not take long before Hogwarts alerted Harry that the Minister of Magic had arrived in Dumbledore's office. Fortunately, it was just after the last afternoon class, and Harry and Tom hurried to the founders' quarters to listen into the headmaster's conversation.

"Dumbledore," the minister roared. "I can't believe that you refuse my undersecretary a teaching position for a year, and then you hire an Auror to teach the new subject of Politics. What are you playing at, old man?"

The headmaster offered the minister a lemon drop, which was declined in an impolite way, before he spoke, slowly. "You were asking me for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. However, the post is not vacant. Mr. Regulus Black has decided to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in turn with his brother, Sirius Black, who is currently teaching History of Magic. According to my colleagues and students, both Black brothers are wonderful teachers, actually the best that we had for both subjects in many years, and I do not wish to jeopardize this. My colleagues fully agree to this solution of getting the cursed Defence Against the Dark Arts position in grip. If you don't understand this, then I am sorry, but as the headmaster of this school, I must do what is best for our students."

"Dumbledore is really good today," Harry whispered to Tom, not sure if anything that was said in the spy room could be heard in the headmaster's office. _'Probably not,'_ he thought. _'The founders were not exactly stupid.'_

"You could at least have told me about the new position and offered for me to find a suitable person to teach it," the minister growled.

"Ah Cornelius, I'm sorry, but I know Ms. Tonks quite well, and I'm sure that she is predestined for the position, as she has a livid interest in politics, which she surely has inherited from her mother," Dumbledore replied, calmly. "Apart from that, she is a ministry employee, so that my colleagues and I assumed that you would be pleased to hear that she has been appointed for the position."

"This is not the last word we've spoken about the matter," the minister barked, before they could hear the fireplace spring into life as he flooed away.

 _'_ _Well done, Dumbledore,'_ Harry thought, as he followed Tom out of the spy room.

"Thanks for allowing us to use the spy room today," he said to Godric, once they were back in the living room that was the centre of the founders' quarters. "By the way, will any sound from the spy room be heard in the headmaster's office?"

"Of course not," Rowena was the first to respond. "This is a one-way spy chamber."

"Have you found the potions which my successor asked about the other day?" Salazar spoke up, quirking an eyebrow in a very Snape-ish manner.

"Not yet," Harry replied, inwardly sighing. "This is the last week of classes before the holidays, but we'll have much time during the summer and will intensely search for them."

"Well good luck, and come back if you have any questions," the Potions Master offered, seeming much less grumpy than he had been during their first visits.

"We'll do," the boys promised, before they had to hurry to the Great Hall to be on time for dinner.

HP

During the summer holidays, Harry and Tom spent a few hours each day skimming Salazar's books for the recipes that Snape was looking for. On their way, they found several interesting potions like a night sight potion, which gave the drinker the ability to see in the dark for a couple of hours, an invisibility potion that had the same effect as Harry's invisibility cloak, and a speed potion, which allowed travelling in a very fast speed.

"These recipes are amazing," the Potions Master acknowledged and busied Gwendolyn, Alex and Luna in the potions lab as assistants, while Harry and Tom continued their search.

"Oh, here's the wolvescure potion," Harry blurted out one day, "one the same page as a time reversal potion."

"Translate both," Tom instructed him. "Time reversal sounds interesting."

When they headed to the Great Hall for dinner the same afternoon, Harry handed Snape the two recipes.

The professor's eyes widened upon realising what he was holding in his hands. "You found it. Congratulations, Mr. Potter," he said in a slightly strange voice that made Harry look at the Slytherin with curiosity. However, his face was blank without any hint of emotion.

"Harry found what?" Rosie enquired, giving her husband a curious look.

"The wolvescure potion," Snape replied, monotonously.

"What?" Sirius perked up. "Is that what it seems? A cure for lycanthropy?"

"According to Professor Slytherin it is, yes," Snape replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "Don't get your hopes up though, Remus."

"I'll try not to get my hopes up to much," Remus replied, smiling. "Thank so very much for your efforts, Severus, Harry and Tom. I really appreciate it."

"I hope it'll work," Harry said in a soft voice.

"It will," Tom added. "Professor Slytherin said so, and there's no doubt that he was the best Potions Master of all times."

"It's just too bad that he never published his recipes," Snape mused aloud. "It could have saved many lives over the years."

"Professor, maybe you could publish a book just with his best ones," Harry suggested, "for future generations."

"If I do such a thing, it'll be under Salazar's name with your names listed as the translators," the professor replied in a firm voice. "Now it says that the wolvescure potion must be taken between five days and one day prior to the full moon, and the full moon will be in three days' time, therefore, I'm going to brew it immediately instead of the Wolfsbane, which I'd otherwise brew tonight. Who's going to assist?" he queried, adding, "This seems to take a few hours."

'Luna, would you mind?' Harry thought to her, feeling relieved upon receiving her positive response. Everyone was willing to help, but in the end, the professor chose Harry and his own children, knowing that the three of them definitely were the most adept in the potions lab among the five friends who were permanent residents at the castle.

HP

It was three o'clock in the morning, when the four brewers stared at a dark green potion that was simmering in a rarely used silver cauldron.

"Well, we have no way to test it except for making Professor Lupin drink it, and the fresher it is the better," Snape said, coolly, and called his house-elf. "Cicero, please wake up Professor Lupin and bring him here right away."

An instant later, the elf reappeared with the sleepy Care of Magical Creatures professor in tow, who drank the steaming liquid out of a large goblet without blinking.

"Thank you very much," he finally said, placing down the empty goblet. "I will still spend the night in the Shrieking Shack just to be sure," he then added, glancing at his colleague, who nodded his agreement.

HP

It was very late during the night of the full moon that Harry was lying awake in his bed, hoping that the wolvescure potion worked. _'It would be so great for Remus,'_ he thought, absentmindedly trying to change his left hand into a chameguise paw like he had made it a habit trying at any other time.

All of a sudden, he felt a strange sensation, and in the moon light that was coming through the large, charmed window in his own room in Sirius' and Remus' quarters, he was able to see that he had succeeded. A paw, which was recognisable as that of a chameguise, was replacing his left hand.

 _'_ _I did it,'_ he thought, feeling extremely happy and even more awake now.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Luna suddenly thought to him, sounding very sleepy.

'I manage to transform my left hand,' Harry thought back in absolute delight.

'That's amazing, but be careful to not use too much magic,' Luna reminded him, only to add, 'and sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning.'

HP

Much too soon for Harry's liking, his peaceful slumber was interrupted, when an extremely enthusiastic Remus entered his room and pulled him into a bear's hug.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me," the always calm Marauder blurted out, tears leaking from his eyes. "It worked. I did not transform," he added.

"Your father would be very proud of you," Sirius threw in, entering the room after his best friend.

"Have you told them?" Harry asked, now fully awake.

"Of course we did," Sirius said, chuckling, "and we'll tell everyone else at breakfast. Which is going to begin in ten minutes by the way. It's time to get up."

"Okay," Harry replied, wondering if he should show the Marauders his success. "I need to show you something," he finally decided and focussed on sending his magic into his left arm to change his left hand into the chameguise paw.

"What's that?" Remus asked, staring at the paw in clear surprise.

"It's not a dog's paw," Sirius commented, pensively.

Harry chuckled. "It's the one of a chameguise," he then informed his godfathers, official and unofficial, who gave a simultaneous yelp of surprise.

"Please don't tell anyone," Harry added, as he scrambled out of bed to ready himself for a very sleepy day.

HP

From that time onwards, Harry often had to remind himself to change his practice to the other hand. He had made it a habit to whenever his left hand was idle to try the transformation. Although he knew perfectly that he could do just the same with his right hand, he still caught himself unconsciously using the left for his efforts every now and then.

 _'_ _I have to concentrate more on it,'_ he realised, inwardly groaning, as he spiked a paw instead of his left hand at breakfast one morning.

"Harry?" Rosie was the first to notice his mishap.

"Oh sorry," Harry replied and hurriedly transformed his hand back.

"Harry, you're not going to tell me that you're practising the Animagus transformation in spite of suffering from the Influenza Magica, are you?" Rosie enquired in a stern voice, which she usually solely used for students in detention.

"Err, I'm sorry," Harry stammered, adding in a small voice, "I'm fine." In fact, he could always feel a little pain caused by the magic that was afforded for his so far unfruitful attempts to transform his hand. The Dursleys had seen to it that he was used to constantly being in pain.

"You can deem yourself lucky that I'm not able to take house points during the holidays," Rosie replied, obviously angered. "I wasn't aware that you're so reckless."

Harry feverishly suppressed the tears that began to well in his eyes upon having disappointed his favourite teacher. "I'm sorry," he repeated in a small voice, resolved to be more careful to not practise the transformation anymore in the presence of professors.

HP

A few days after their success with the wolvescure potion, Tom discovered the three potions for insanity of which Salazar had told them. He and Harry translated the recipes and handed them to Snape. The Potions Master could soon rule out two of the potions and together with his three brewing assistants brewed the third.

"Don't get your hopes up," he warned the children, before he stepped into the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's together with his wife, hoping to be able to convince the head healer to administer the potion to the Longbottoms.

However, by the time the two professors returned to Hogwarts, they told everyone that the Longbottoms had successfully been cured and that they had accompanied them home to Neville and his grandmother.

"Neville must be so happy now," Luna commented, wearing her dreamy expression of contentedness.

"Me too," Harry added. "We already cured three people during these holidays."

"Yes, now it's time to brew a fun potion," Alex spoke up. "Did you say something about a time travelling potion?"

Harry and Tom exchanged a glance. "It says time reversal potion, and I think it can take someone back and forth in time but only up to one hour," Harry replied, glancing at the Potions Master for advice.

"At least that's what it said in the recipe," Snape commented, thoughtfully. "Maybe we could use it as basis for further research though."

However, before the professor and his brewing assistants as he playfully called Harry and his own children were able to commence any kind of research based on the time reversal potion, the Minister of Magic contacted the Potions Master and asked him to brew as many batches of the wolvescure potion as possible in order to make magical Britain a werewolf-free area.

During the following weeks, Harry, Gwendolyn and Alex spent the mornings taking turns preparing ingredients for the wolvescure potion, so that the Potions Master could concentrate on actually brewing the potion. At the same time, Luna helped Mr. Lovegood with his research and newest editions of the Quibbler and the Hogwarts Gazette, and Tom checked Salazar's books for further interesting recipes.

During the afternoons, the five children further explored unused parts of the castle, made plans for the weeks when their friends were going to visit and occasionally visited Hogsmeade together with Sirius and Remus, Regulus or Rosie.

HP

Just like during the previous summer, Hermione, Justin, Birgit and the Weasley twins arrived on Harry's birthday and stayed over the remaining weeks of the holidays until a few days before the beginning of the new school year. Like before, the friends used the Wallace house to stay together during the four weeks.

One day, when the ten friends were just exploring the ingredients in Salazar's potions lab, which seemed to be charmed to remain fresh, Hogwarts alerted Harry to the fact that Minister Fudge was visiting the headmaster in his office.

"Oh, shall we go and listen to what Fudge has to discuss with Dumbledore?" Harry quickly asked his friends, who were all for it and hurried to the founders' quarters, where they squeezed themselves into the spy room sitting on and around the single sofa on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Dumbledore," Fudge said, impatiently refusing a lemon drop, "I wish to award Harry Potter the Order of Merlin first class."

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore queried in apparent surprise. "May I ask why?"

"For curing the werewolves of course," Fudge replied, and Harry could imagine how he rolled his eyes at the old wizard.

Dumbledore let out a scoff laugh. "Cornelius, I can tell you now that Harry won't accept any award if Professor Snape and Tom Gaunt won't receive the same. They worked on the wolvescure potion together. Harry and Tom searched and translated the recipes, and Professor Snape brewed the potion with Harry's and his children's assistance."

"I can't very well award a former Death Eater the Order of Merlin," Fudge replied, sighing.

"Professor Snape has never been a real Death Eater. He only took the Dark Mark in order to spy for the light side. His wife, Rosie Dumbledore, can confirm this."

"Sorry, you must have told me before, but is she your daughter?" the minister enquired.

"No, she's the daughter of my brother Aberforth," the headmaster explained, pleasantly.

"I wished I could see Fudge's face," Harry blurted out, causing his friends to chuckle.

Dumbledore and Fudge finally decided that the minister should attend the welcoming feast at Hogwarts on the first of September and award the Order of Merlin to the three recipients after the Sorting.

"He didn't even ask us if we want it," Harry said in disbelief, once they had heard the minister take his leave.

Tom let out a snort. "Why would they need to ask us?" he commented. "I'm sure Snape will be as delighted as you and me."

HP

It was on the last day of the summer holidays, when Tom said to Harry and Luna, "Today, I'm going to accompany Regulus and Sirius to the Wizengamot meeting."

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise, knowing that Sirius was taking the Potter seat in addition to his own.

"I want Regulus to take the Gaunt seat," Tom explained. "That stupid bitch is still occupying it ever since Tom Riddle died, but since I'm the heir of the Gaunt family, I want Regulus to take the seat on my behalf."

"Oh, that makes sense," Luna acknowledged.

"Umbitch will be delighted," Harry added, chuckling. "I hope everything goes well."

"Me too," Tom replied, smirking. "Wish me luck."

HP

When Tom, Sirius and Regulus returned to Hogwarts, Harry was told the story of how Umbridge had verbally fought to keep the seat stating that she had inherited it from her late husband. However, she had to give up under the evidence provided by Regulus, which confirmed that Tom was the real heir of the Gaunt family.

"That was fun," Tom added, grinning. "I'm so happy that I'm now betrothed to Hermione. She's an angel compared to Dolores. This new life is so much better than my former life."

HP

The fact that Harry, Tom and Severus Snape received the Order of Merlin first class during the welcoming feast remained the main topic at Hogwarts during the first week of classes.

It was quickly replaced, however, when Dumbledore announced the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year. The ten Wallace third-year students became extremely excited and decided to visit the village as a group and only separate after lunch at The Three Broomsticks, when they would continue roaming the village as couples.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin we have so nice classmates that it doesn't really matter,'_ Harry thought, although he could not prevent himself from looking forward to spending some time alone with Luna.

 _'_ _She's really beautiful,'_ he thought, when they enjoyed an ice cream sitting on a tree trunk on the playground which Sirius and Remus had shown them once during the holidays. It was a little off the main street, so that the other students did not know about it. Harry and Luna thoroughly enjoyed it, especially as it gave them some privacy in contrary to the crowded main street.

HP

The following months passed uneventfully. All ten Wallace third years had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as elective subjects and were very pleased with their choice, especially upon hearing from the twins how their brother Ron struggled through his Divination classes, which he had only taken because his betrothed was teaching it. The class was so ridiculous that he had to go as far as to make up strange dreams for his homework every now and then.

"This Divination class must be complete rubbish." Hermione voiced her opinion.

Luna immediately agreed. "Either you are a Seer or you're not. I don't think that there's a way to learn it," she commented, wearing a confused expression.

"I wished they'd have an Animagus class as elective subject," Tom suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to agree.

"Yes, it would be great, but we don't really need a class," Harry said, coolly. "We can just study by ourselves. We could, for example, practise here in the common room every evening before Rosie comes here. Maybe some of the older students even want to join us."

"That's brilliant," Hermione agreed immediately. "The problem is just…" she let her eyes wander over her classmates, "… does anyone know how it works?"

"Yes," Luna said, simply, giving Harry a dreamy look.

While Harry had recently succeeded transforming his right hand, Luna was just one step behind and could also change her left hand into the paw of a chameguise. Both quickly did the transformation, making the others stare at them in disbelief.

"You have to decide on an animal, intensely study what it looks like, and then you have to try changing your left hand into whatever your animal has instead," Harry explained shortly.

"It might take some time though," Luna added. "We've been practising for two years now."

"Your form is especially difficult though," Gwendolyn spoke up. "I heard my parents speak about it after Mum caught you transforming your left hand. A normal, non magical form is difficult, but a magical animal is more difficult, and a rare magical animal is almost impossible and affords a lot of magic. Not even everyone will be able to transform at all, let alone into a magical animal."

When the third-years spoke with their housemates about the matter later the same day, everyone from the first-years to the seventh-years agreed to join their practice, and the whole house decided to practise every evening right after dinner. To Harry's relief, James Potter promised to teach the Wallace students from William's portrait.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin Dad is willing to teach them,'_ Harry thought, absentmindedly observing his roommates head to the dormitory. _'Since Rosie forbade me to even try the transformation, she'd have a fit if I was teaching them.'_

"Harry, come quickly," Justin suddenly called down to him. "We have a problem."

HP

"I won't be able to transform at all," Neville quietly told Harry what he had already admitted to Tom, Justin and Blaise in the dormitory.

"And why might that be?" Harry asked in surprise.

"My magic isn't very strong," Neville admitted. "My granny always thought I was a Squib, before I finally received my Hogwarts letter."

"Nonsense," Harry contradicted in a firm voice. "Did you never do accidental magic?"

"Oh I did, sometimes," Neville admitted, "but when my granny gave me my father's wand and tried to teach me spells, it just didn't work."

"Your father's wand?" Tom asked in disbelief. "Don't you have your own wand?"

Neville shook his head. "No. I'm still using my father's. He has a second wand, which he's using now."

"Neville, let's ask Rosie if she can take you to Ollivander's to get your own wand," Harry said in a firm voice. "Come, let's go and ask her." He almost had to drag his hesitating friend out of the dormitory, assuring him that it did not matter that it was after curfew.

And it did not matter indeed. Rosie immediately understood the problem and offered to take Neville to Diagon Alley first thing the following morning.

"I don't have money though," Neville said in a small voice. "I should ask my parents…"

"Just tell Ollivander to take the money from the Potter vault," Harry suggested, giving Rosie a firm nod.

A little more than twelve hours later, a very happy Neville stood in front of Harry. "Harry, it worked. You were right. I can do proper spells and all with my new wand. Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," Harry replied, feeling extremely happy for his friend.

HP

Just a few weeks before the end of the school year, Harry heard from Hogwarts that Dolores Umbridge had just stepped through the fireplace into Dumbledore's office.

 _'_ _I wonder what she wants,'_ he thought, glancing at his wrist watch. _'I still have forty minutes before the beginning of the afternoon classes,'_ he realised and quickly pulled Luna and Tom with him out of the Great Hall. On the way to the founders' quarters, he filled his best friends in.

"I am sorry Miss Umbridge, but I don't have such a statistic," Dumbledore was just explaining to his visitor, when the friends arrived at the spy room.

"Then you'll surely be able to put one together," Umbridge said. "Otherwise, the ministry really has to supervise Hogwarts."

"I don't understand the necessity to know how many muggleborn students studied at Hogwarts during the last ten years," Dumbledore replied, patiently. "We're glad to have so many muggleborns, as the magical population has really suffered from the last war."

"That doesn't matter, Dumbledore," Umbridge replied, crisply. "I assure you now that I'm going to do something about it."

"Well, maybe that would be a good time to openly admit that you're a half-blood and not a pureblood," Dumbledore said, smirking. "Surprisingly, many muggleborn students have best marks in their classes outranking the purebloods."

Umbridge did not even say good-bye before they heard the fireplace flare.

"Stupid bitch," Tom commented, when the three friends left the spy chamber, unaware that they would hear more of the topic sooner or later.

HP

It was shortly before the end of Harry's third Hogwarts year that word spread that Dolores Umbridge had released a ministry decree stating that muggleborn students had to absolve a test before being allowed into Hogwarts. According to Amelia, who informed everyone about the matter at one of their Sunday evening meetings in Sirius' and Remus' quarters, the decree was supposed to take effect after exactly one year.

"What kind of test is it?" Hermione asked with apparent interest.

Amelia shook her head. "That I'm not privy off, but the ministry is going to develop the test, and it's said to be about all kinds of subjects within the magical world. Topics which probably would be no problem for magically raised children."

"How would these muggleborn children be able to pass a test then?" Tom enquired, seemingly angry.

"Clearly the aim is to keep the muggleborns out of Hogwarts," Snape spoke up, equally upset.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think that the ministry has the power to force such a thing," he then said. "Harry is the owner of Hogwarts and as such should be able to prevent any interference from the ministry."

Harry looked up in surprise, however, had to admit that his godfather had a point.

"I'll speak with the founders and the headmaster," he promised and added, "Thank you Amelia for alerting us to the problem."

HP

Five days later, Harry penned a letter to the Minister of Magic.

 _'_ _Dear Minister Fudge,_

 _In my function as the owner of Hogwarts, which I am due to being the heir of the founders, I refuse to acknowledge any power of the Ministry of Magic over Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic is not to interfere in Hogwarts' matters, and all magical students will be allowed to study at Hogwarts just like during the last one thousand years since the foundation of our school._

 _Yours sincerely  
Lord Harry Potter  
Owner of Hogwarts'_

It took two months before Harry received a response during the first week of his fourth Hogwarts year.

 _'_ _Mister Potter,  
the Ministry of Magic is not able to recognise you as the owner of Hogwarts, since you're only the heir of four founders out of five. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic will do what is necessary to keep our society pure._

 _Dolores Umbridge  
Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic'_

"Stupid bitch," Harry blurted out, handing the letter to Tom.

"Come," Tom replied, rising from his chair. "Let's talk with William."

"What can he do?" Harry asked in desperation. "He's only a portrait, and our time travel potion won't take us back as far as to his own time."

"When was that? The thirteenth century?" Tom asked in apparent amusement, which Harry could simply not understand.

The two fourth-years abandoned their breakfast and hurried back to their common room, where they stood in front of the portrait of their founder and let him in on the whole story.

William patiently listened, before he made up his mind. "That's no problem at all," he then said. "I'll simply make one of you my heir."

Harry and Tom stared at the founder in confusion. "How?" Tom finally asked. "You're only a portrait. How can you make us your heirs?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"The two of you need to do some research, maybe together with your housemates, and then bring Professor Flitwick to me. This won't be a problem," William instructed the boys.

 _'_ _What?'_ Harry thought in confusion. _'What's he talking about?'_

Apparently realising that the students did not understand his hints, William explained, "You must do some research about either the Potter or the Gaunt family in my time. If you find a suitable person, you must ask Flitwick, who actually is a master of Charms, at least according to Harry's mother, to charm the documentation at the Ministry of Magic in a way that that specific person will be made my heir. That way, one of you will automatically be listed as my heir in this time."

"That's brilliant," Tom was the first to agree. "Potter family would be better, so that Harry would be the heir of all five founders."

"No," Harry contradicted. "It's better if the two of us will be the owners together. So we should look for someone in the Gaunt family."

"Whatever, but it must be about the year 1300," William advised them.

HP

Together with Hermione and Luna, Harry and Tom spent the evening in the library researching the Gaunt family, only to realise that the Gaunt family did not yet exist at that time. The only likely candidate was Alina Peverell, however, her line of the Peverell house was continued by House Potter, as Alina had married Horatius Potter in 1295.

"Well, then you're the heir of all five founders, Harry. It doesn't matter," Tom assured his best friend.

Together, the four friends headed to the headmaster's office to discuss the matter with him. _'I hope he'll help us and not believe that I'm going to use my position as the owner to get rid of him,'_ Harry thought, as they waited in front of the gargoyle to be let through.

However, Dumbledore patiently listened patiently, before he cast a spell at a large parchment on his desk, where he followed the lines of a few selected old families.

"I believe that sounds fool proof," he finally spoke up. "The problem is how to change the data within the Ministry of Magic."

"Wallace told us that Lily Evans has suggested asking Professor Flitwick," Tom explained, giving the headmaster a questioning look.

"Yes, that would be the best," Dumbledore agreed and headed to the fireplace to call his Charms Master.

HP

Later the same evening, Harry replied to Umbridge's letter.

 _'_ _Madam Umbridge,  
it must have slipped your attention that I am also the heir of William Wallace through the Peverell and Potter families. Therefore, I ask you again to not interfere with the matters of my school.  
Regards  
Lord Harry Potter  
Owner of Hogwarts'_

"I hope they give up now," he said to his friends, when he climbed into bed after finishing his letter.

"If not, we'll continue fighting them," Tom announced. "It's not as if you weren't the rightful owner of Hogwarts. That bitch just doesn't want to accept the truth."

To Harry's relief, however, the ministry did not reply to his letter, and nothing was heard anymore about entrance tests to Hogwarts for muggleborn students.

HP

Harry's fourth Hogwarts year passed relatively uneventfully, and just like every year since their first year, Wallace won the house cup and the Quidditch cup.

"I'm really proud being your head of house," Rosie told her students, when she came to the common room after the leaving feast.

"We're also glad to have you as our head of house," Hermione replied, causing everyone to laugh but nod their agreement.

HP

"All right from now on we really have to study harder," Hermione said, when they sat at the Wallace table waiting for the welcoming feast to commence. "We're fifth years now, so it's our OWL year."

"OWLs are harmless…"

"… Just think of us…"

"… We're going to have to take our NEWTs at the end of the school year," the twins added, causing their housemates to laugh.

 _'_ _I'm going to miss them,'_ Harry thought. Married to Alicia and Angelina, the twins and their wives were now living in married quarters. Fortunately, Rosie had arranged for rooms that were very near to the common room, but still the two couples did not spend as much time in Wallace house as before.

"And finally the time arrives, to which I've been looking forward for years," Tom whispered to Harry.

"Are you going to take her to court?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, finally," Tom said, pleasantly, just when Professor McGonagall led the first-years into the Great Hall.

 _'_ _Oh I can't wait either. I really detest that woman,'_ Harry mused, reflecting the few times that he had had to do with the unfriendly witch in her traditional pink cardigan. _'I hope everything is going to turn out well though.'_

HP

When the whole house gathered in the common room after the welcoming feast, Rosie held a short house meeting before sending the first-years to bed.

"Now?" Luna asked Harry, smiling, when their head of house left for the night.

"Yes," Harry replied, grinning.

During the summer holidays, they had both managed to complete their Animagus transformations, however, had decided to keep the matter a secret from their friends and just show their forms to everyone when they were all together again.

A moment later, Harry and Luna both transformed into their chameguise forms, causing their housemates to let out loud gasps, especially when Itsy and Bitsy joined their new playmates.

"Are you already able to change into other forms?" Tom asked, eagerly.

Harry shrugged. "We haven't tried yet," he admitted. He concentrated for a moment, before he suddenly transformed into a kitten with black fur and emerald green eyes.

'How?' Luna's thought penetrated his mind.

'Just think of it,' Harry replied, beginning to happily purr as he cuddled close to his betrothed in her own cat form.

"Oh Merlin, this is so cute," Hermione blurted out, observing how the black and the white cat cuddled with each other, purring with contentedness.

"I don't know if it's more difficult to change into a magical animal, but please try to change into earth phoenixes some time," Tom advised Harry in a firm voice, once the boys had retreated to their dormitory. "If possible until the Christmas holidays."

"Why earth phoenixes?" Harry enquired, giving Tom a confused look.

HP

"We need some earth phoenixes for the first steps of building the new ministry," Tom informed his best friend. "As you know, I wish to have the ministry right under Stonehenge, and we can't have any of the muggle tourists know that we're building anything at that spot. The muggles must still be able to visit Stonehenge without having a clue that it might be used for anything but a tourist site."

"Do you want us to begin during the Christmas holidays?" Harry enquired.

"We should, if we want the ministry ready for work in the summer," Tom replied, giving Harry a sharp nod.

"Who else is going to build it?" Neville spoke up. "My granny might know some people who'd be able to help."

Tom chuckled. "No worries, I'm not going to build it by myself," he then replied. "Amelia and your grandmother are currently hiring workers. It's just the start that we need the earth phoenixes to make, and since we have four right under our nose…" He trailed off, looking at Harry and Itsy.

"I hope we'll be able to do as needed," Harry replied, yawning. "Good night everyone."

HP

A week before the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Tom told everyone about Harry's and Luna's Animagus forms. Knowing about Tom's plan, they had both agreed to make it official and had just a few days ago sent the registration parchments to the Ministry of Magic.

"Why I'm telling you this," he explained, while everyone stared in awe at the chameguises, "is that the chameguises are capable of transforming into earth phoenixes and have agreed to dig into the ground and build the entrance and the first corridors for us, so that whoever Amelia and Augusta have appointed will be able to work from there."

"Oh that's amazing," Amelia was the first to respond.

HP

After Harry, Luna and Tom had accompanied their friends to the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade, Sirius, Regulus and Remus apparated them to Stonehenge with Itsy and Bitsy in tow, where Amelia was waiting for them with a large group of witches and wizards.

"It is a great honour that we can watch the first steps to our new ministry building being made today," Amelia announced, before Tom gave the four earth phoenixes detailed instructions what to do.

The earth phoenixes entered through the Heel Stone, which was already charmed to be the entrance to the new building, and began to dig into the ground. While Itsy and Bitsy dug into the ground, deep enough for a four-storied building, Harry and Luna set to enlarge the holes to a size that would be enough to house a large staircase.

When the workers, whom Amelia and Augusta Longbottom had hired for the building work, inspected the earth phoenixes' work a few hours later, they were seemingly contented and promised that they'd be well able to work with it.

"Do you still need us to make the corridors or such?" Harry enquired, however, was quickly reassured that they could do such kind of work with magic.

"I thought so," Tom said, grinning. "It was very important that you made the first steps for them though, as it would have been very difficult for them, especially as nothing must be seen from outside."

 _'_ _I wonder how that ministry building is going to look like,'_ Harry thought, shuddering at the feeling of dirt that he was sensing ever since he had transformed back into his human form after having dug into the ground over hours.

HP

Due to Tonks' information about the students' political opinions, Harry and his friends knew that the whole Wallace house along with everyone's parents were on their side, and together with Amelia and their group, they had decided to allow the Wallace students, who were willing to assist, to help with the building.

By the beginning of March, the building itself was finished, the departments were separated and connected with their specific entrances at the stones, on which Tom and his group had decided. Instead of hiring architects for the decoration of the interior, Amelia and Augusta Longbottom decided to allow volunteering witches and wizards, who were definitely on their side, to decorate the offices and corridors according to the wishes of the specific department head along with their own imagination.

During each of the Hogsmeade visits, the Marauders took a small group of Wallace students to the new ministry, where they could assist with the decoration of the building. This was especially fun for students like Susan or the Weasley twins, who enjoyed decorating their guardian's office.

"I hope you behaved yourselves better than Ron did a few years ago, when he almost cost Dad his job," Ginny told the twins in a stern voice, when the first group of students returned to Wallace wearing delighted expressions due to their accomplishments.

"Of course we did…"

"… we only installed a listening charm…"

"… to allow Dad to listen into every room within his department," her brothers replied, grinning broadly.

HP

"Tom and Harry," Amelia addressed them at one of the meetings, "I believe that we should inform Dumbledore about everything. He is too important to just be ignored, and he definitely is not on the side of the bigots. I don't mind informing him myself, but since Tom is the one who initialised everything, I believe that it would be the best if you informed him, together with Harry if you wish."

"We will," Tom confirmed, giving Harry a questioning look that was returned with a comforting nod.

"Shall I accompany you to the headmaster's office?" Minerva McGonagall offered.

"We'd appreciate it greatly," Tom replied, gratefully. "It's a well known fact that you are the one person to whom Professor Dumbledore seems to always listen."

"Indeed," Snape spoke up, smirking.

"By the way," Tom spoke up, seemingly pensive. "I'd like everyone here to attend the first Wizengamot meeting after the end of the school year." Seeing everyone look at him, he explained, "I wish to expose my former wife among a couple of other matters that I wish to address at that time." Turning to the Potions Master, he added, "Professor Snape and Regulus, I'd like to ask you to not attend that specific meeting."

"Very well," Snape replied, quirking an eyebrow in silent question, however, Tom did not further explain the matter.

"All right," Regulus agreed in confusion.

'Well, they know Tom well enough by now so that they know to listen,' Luna thought to Harry, wearing her dreamy expression of content that made Harry instinctively relax in spite of wondering what Tom could be planning.

HP

At dinner the following day, Professor McGonagall strode by the Wallace table. "Mr. Gaunt, Mr. Potter, the headmaster has time for you right after dinner."

"Thank you Professor," Tom and Harry replied, simultaneously, before they rose from their chairs to accompany the deputy headmistress.

"Tom," Harry asked on their way, "are you going to inform Professor Dumbledore of your real identity?"

"I'm not sure," Tom replied, pensively, casting McGonagall a questioning look.

McGonagall let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid that this is for you to decide," she then said. "On the one hand, Professor Dumbledore has known you as Tom Gaunt for almost four years now and knows that you're nothing like your former self, even if everything that happened was not your fault. On the other hand, however, Tom Riddle is very big in the headmaster's mind. Tom Riddle has ever since the defeat of Grindelwald been his greatest enemy, and he firmly believes in the prophecy between Tom Riddle and Harry. Therefore, his reaction on this news is highly unpredictable."


	18. Chapter 18

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"All right. Thank you Professor. I think that I won't tell him at this time," Tom said, decisively.

"Maybe that's better," Harry agreed, knowing from McGonagall's expression that she concurred as well.

HP

The discussion with the headmaster went surprisingly well up to a point when Dumbledore cast Tom and Harry a confused look.

"As I said, I completely agree with your plans about the new Ministry of Magic," he said, absentmindedly popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "However, I don't understand how it came that it was the two of you who thought about this kind of revolution. I'd have expected someone who had made bad experiences with, for example, the betrothal rules or such to come up with such an idea. If I'm correctly informed, you were both able to choose a witch of your liking and are happy with your choice. Is this so?"

"Yes sir," Harry was the first to reply.

"Yes, that's correct," Tom echoed, letting out a deep sigh. "Professor, there's more to the story," he then said, gently stroking Fawkes' crown feathers, as the phoenix was perched on Harry's left arm. "Will you promise to hear me out and not interrupt me, sir?"

Glancing at McGonagall, who smiled and gave him a comforting nod, the headmaster agreed.

Tom quickly told his story, already knowing how to bring the most important facts over as fast as possible, as he had already told everything a couple of times.

"You are Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, incredulously.

"I was," Tom corrected him. "Yes sir."

"Well, seeing that Fawkes allows you to pet him, you're definitely not evil," Dumbledore concluded, more to himself than to his visitors.

"I never was," Tom confirmed. "On the first Wizengamot meeting after the end of this school year, I'm going to out myself and ask for a trial against Dolores Umbridge. She deserves worse than Azkaban."

"Tom," Dumbledore spoke up, thoughtfully stroking his beard, "thank you for telling me the truth, about the new ministry as well as about your past. I appreciate it, and I will support you during the Wizengamot meeting."

"Thank you Professor," Tom replied, smiling. "If you have any questions about the organisation of the new ministry, Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom are organising everything," he added, causing the headmaster to nod, contentedly.

HP

Harry had to try hard to push every excitement about the new ministry as well as about Umbridge's trial aside to concentrate on his OWLs. Fortunately, the ten Wallace classmates had always studied a lot, so that the OWL preparations were fairly easy for them. Nevertheless, the whole class was extremely relieved when the exam week, which seemed to be infinitely long, was finally over.

On the following Saturday, the last Quidditch match of the year took place, once again ensuring the Quidditch cup in addition to the house cup for Wallace like every year during the last five years.

HP

It was on Sunday evening that Frank Longbottom spoke up on their regular Sunday meeting, which was still taking place in Sirius' and Remus' quarters although the number of participants had increased greatly.

"If the new Ministry of Magic is going to commence working on July 1st as intended, who is going to be the Minister of Magic?" he enquired. "I understand that you don't want Fudge in the new ministry at all."

"I've always thought that Tom was going to be the minister, since the whole revolution was his idea," Amelia replied, sounding surprised at the question.

Tom sighed, before he shook his head. "Amelia, frankly speaking, I'd like to finish Hogwarts first, plus I'd like to remain living together with my fiancée," he said, thoughtfully.

"Living together with Hermione is no problem, Tom," Harry spoke up, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Hermione blushed profusely. "You could live in the founders' quarters. We could even connect the fireplace in the living room to the Floo network, so that you could easily floo there from the ministry."

"That sounds reasonable," Augusta Longbottom spoke up.

"I second that," Amelia agreed and suggested, "Since you have already taken your NEWTs once, you could simply either have the records charmed to your new name or take the NEWTs again right away."

"Well, the minister should be elected anyway," Tom finally replied, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Don't worry Tom, if everyone here agrees on you as the new minister, the other parties in the Wizengamot won't be able to do anything about it," Adrian Greengrass, Daphne's father, spoke up, grinning.

"I'll speak with Filius about charming your NEWT results," Rosie promised, smiling at the young wizard.

HP

On the one hand, Harry was looking forward to the Wizengamot meeting that was supposed to become Umbridge's trial, however, on the other hand, he was dreading it, afraid that it would go wrong and something was going to happen to Tom.

 _'_ _Don't worry, Harry. It's going to be great,'_ Luna informed him, smiling.

HP

Exactly one week after the students had boarded the Hogwarts Express to travel home, most of Hogwarts students except for about half of the Slytherin house travelled to the Ministry of Magic together with their parents to witness one of the most important Wizengamot meetings of recent times.

Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Argus Filch were the only human permanent residents of Hogwarts who remained at the castle instead of attending the meeting. Even if neither the Potions Master nor Regulus had a clue why they had been asked to remain instead of acting as a witnesses, they listened to the younger wizard, almost certain that it had to have something to do with the Dark Mark, which was still visible on their left arms.

"Tom, if anything goes wrong, remember that I can transform into a phoenix and flash you away," Harry reminded his best friend, sensing that the boy was extremely excited, when they walked down to Hogsmeade to have their guardians apparated them to the ministry.

"Thank you Harry," Tom replied, smiling. "You're a wonderful friend." Looking at Luna, he added, "Considering that Luna seems to be very happy today, I don't think that anything will go wrong though."

"You're right," Luna agreed, smiling.

Nevertheless, Harry could not prevent himself from being excited, especially when he realised just how crowded the room was. The usual meeting room was much too small for so many spectators, so that the walls separating the room from an adjacent courtroom had been taken down to allow everyone to sit in the court room to listen in to the Wizengamot meeting.

Dumbledore greeted everyone before asking if anyone had to add anything to the agenda.

"I have," Tom spoke up, quickly. "I accuse Dolores Umbridge of frequent use of the Permanent Imperius curse and wish to have a trial for her."

"What?" Umbridge blurted out in clear surprise, before she got a grip on herself and commanded, "Aurors, arrest the boy."

HP

"I believe that Mr. Gaunt has a valuable point," Amelia spoke up, and Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

"Mrs. Umbridge, are you willing to be questioned under Veritaserum to prove your innocence in this matter?" he enquired.

"Of course not," Umbridge replied, haughtily. "I'd rather question Mr. Gaunt under Veritaserum."

"I agree to be questioned under the truth serum, however, not by Umbridge," Tom spoke up.

"I suggest that Mr. Gaunt first explains his accusations in detail, before we decide if one of the parties or both have to be questioned under Veritaserum," Amelia decided, motioning Tom to speak.

"Originally, my name was Tom Riddle," Tom began to explain. "At the age of eleven, when I still knew nothing about the magical world, I was betrothed to Dolores Umbridge. At that time, even if not yet a Hogwarts student, she was already well into the Dark Arts in spite of only being a half-blood witch. Anyway, from the time we were forced to marry onwards, she kept me under the Permanent Imperius curse and forced me to become a Dark Lord. She forced me to commit murders and make others do the same. It was a horrible life, from which Harry Potter fortunately managed to save me fourteen years ago."

Seeing that everyone was listening more or less patiently, he continued, "For many years, I was a mere spirit and tried to gain a corporate body in vain. When Harry came to Hogwarts, I was hoping that he could help me and possessed Quirinus Quirrell. However, before I had a chance to speak with Harry, Quirinus was killed by a mountain troll that had made its way into Hogwarts for an unknown reason, and the instant he was killed, I was in the possession of his body."

"You did not kill Professor Quirrell, a troll did. Is that correct?" Amelia interrupted him, apparently just to make sure that everyone got that point.

"Yes Madame," Tom confirmed. "After discussing the matter with Harry and a few other wizards and witches, I finally asked Regulus to blood adopt me and took a de-aging potion in order to forget my former life that Dolores had completely destroyed for me. Ever since then, I've been attending Hogwarts under my new name Tom Gaunt. It took some time before I was ready to speak about it, however, today, I'd like to see justice towards my former wife. She kept me under the Permanent Imperius curse for about thirty years and made sure to renew the curse before it wore off. I never had a chance to break it or get away when I could hope that it might wear off."

"I wish to question Mrs. Umbridge under Veritaserum," Dumbledore spoke up, and more than half of the members of the Wizengamot immediately agreed.

Amelia had two Aurors restrain her least favourite colleague and another Auror administer three drops of Veritaserum.

Asking for her name, she made sure that the potion worked, before she began to interrogate her about the accusation, and the members of the Wizengamot were stunned to say the least, when Umbridge admitted to having caused the existence of the Dark Lord thus being responsible of hundreds of murders all over the country.

Almost every member with the exception of Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy voted to have Umbridge sentenced to a life time in Azkaban.

According to a secret agreement with Tom, Amelia instructed the Aurors to leave the prisoner in a ministry cell for the time being, and the Aurors eagerly took the witch away, of whom none of them were fond to say the least.

"Thank you everyone," Tom spoke up, seemingly relieved at how well everything had gone so far. "I have one more matter to address today," he continued, before he waved his wand over the room including the court room, casting a silent spell in Parseltongue that made all Dark Marks move from people's left arms to their faces.

"I suggest that you question all Death Eaters under Veritaserum and send those who can't prove that they received the mark under the Imperius curse to Azkaban," he said, looking from Amelia to Dumbledore.

To everyone's but Tom's disbelief, even the Minister of Magic was wearing the Dark Mark.

"It appears that we have some work to do," Amelia agreed and motioned the Aurors to administer Veritaserum to each of the Death Eaters, beginning with the minister, followed by the members of the Wizengamot and finally the Death Eaters within the audience.

Amelia kept the questioning short and merely asked for a person's name to confirm the potion's functionality and if they had taken the Dark Mark out of their own free will. Two hours later, all thirty witches and wizards who were bearing the Dark Mark were taken to Azkaban, except for the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, whom Amelia demanded to be taken to a ministry cell for the time being.

"Do you know why some of them go to ministry cells?" Regulus whispered to Tom, who nodded and mouthed, "Later."

HP

"Very well," Dumbledore spoke up. "Thank you, Mr. Gaunt, for this invaluable information. We really appreciate it. Now, it seems as if we urgently need a new Minister of Magic. Should we decide on an interim minister right away and make the official vote take place on the last Wizengamot meeting in August?"

Everyone agreed, and when Augusta Longbottom suggested Tom as the interim minister, only five members voted against Tom.

"Tom Gaunt, do you accept the vote?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Yes sir. Thank you all very much for your confidence," Tom replied. "I promise that I will do everything differently from my predecessor, and I invite you all to come to me if you have any suggestions."

HP

"Luna," Harry asked, thoughtfully, when the two of them went for a walk around the lake after dinner. "Do you know why Tom asked Amelia to put Umbridge, Fudge, Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange into ministry holding cells instead of Azkaban?"

Luna merely smiled. "They deserve it," she finally said, making Harry stare at her in confusion.

"All right, so you have seen something," Harry said, feeling slightly annoyed, however, was already used to the fact that Luna barely ever admitted what she had seen in her visions. "Do you know if Tom is going to be elected as the permanent Minister of Magic in August?" he then asked.

"I think so," she replied, giving Harry a dreamy look, before he captured her lips with his mouth and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

Suddenly, an idea crossed Harry's mind. He pondered the matter for an instant, before he decided to just ask her.

"Luna," he spoke up, slowly, "if Tom manages to get rid of all these stupid betrothal and marriage rules, do you still want to marry me next year?"

To his horror, Luna remained pensive for a moment, before she said in a soft voice. "I'm not sure, Harry."


	19. Chapter 19

**Undone**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it._  
 _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you very much for the kind feedback on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"I love you, Luna," Harry said, urgently, inwardly panicking.

"Oh Harry, I love you, too," Luna replied, light blue eyes locking into emerald green. "I want to marry you, of course, I'm just not sure if it would be wise to marry next year. Perhaps we should wait until after the NEWTs," she added, giving Harry a dreamy look that made him sigh in relief.

"Thank Merlin," he blurted out. "Of course, if Tom manages to annul that stupid marriage decree, we can wait until we finish Hogwarts. As long as you're going to be my wife, I don't mind when it'll be."

HP

A week later, Tom and his allies visited the now completed ministry building to make sure that everything was ready for the grand opening on the first of July.

"Tom, don't forget to instruct the ministry elves to pack all the offices and move everything here in the morning of the first of July," Amelia reminded him.

Tom nodded. "Yes, I know, and I already told them about it right after the bonding ceremony the other day," he explained to the older witch, who had turned out to become his most valuable alley. "Thank you for everything, Amelia," he added, smiling.

"You're welcome, and I thank you, too," the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement replied, returning the smile.

HP

Very early on the first of July, Amelia organised the evacuation of the old Ministry of Magic and made everyone apart from some bigoted purebloods travel to Stonehenge, either by Apparition or through the fireplace, knowing that the new fireplace was already connected to the Floo network.

"Stonehenge is the name of the fireplace?" one of the employees asked her in apparent surprise, causing Amelia to nod.

 _'_ _I thought all heads of the departments had told their employees everything,'_ she thought in annoyance, wondering when the few remaining bigots would realise that something was off, especially since most of the offices would be completely empty after one hour at the most.

After informing everyone, Amelia took a last glance at her old office, making sure that the elves had taken everything to the new Ministry of Magic. Finally, she left the building to apparate to Stonehenge with the intention of making sure that everyone had found at least the main entrance.

Thankfully, the whole area was warded widely, so that the muggle tourists would notice nothing about the commotion that was going to occur with the new ministry building just below.

HP

Tom was standing in his new office, accompanied by Harry as well as Angelina and Alicia, who were his new undersecretaries.

"Shouldn't you go and see that everything is all right?" Harry asked his best friend, who gave him a surprised look.

"I'd rather think I should wait here. If anyone will have any problems, they're surely going to come here," Tom replied, giving Alicia and Angelina a questioning look.

"I think so," Alicia replied, nodding.

"Maybe Alicia and I should go and check on everyone," Angelina offered, grinning.

"Yes please," Tom immediately agreed.

"Thank Merlin that you got those two as assistants," Harry said, once the girls had left the room. "They're absolutely trustworthy, and you know them well."

"Yes, that's true," Tom confirmed. "I'm really happy to have them here."

HP

At ten o'clock, Amelia entered the minister's office and informed Tom that the relocation of the ministry was complete.

"Very well, shall we gather everyone in the large hall for a short welcome greeting?" Tom suggested and, seeing Amelia agree, used a Sonorus charm to invite all employees of the new ministry to the large assembly hall.

"Tom, shouldn't I return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not an employee here."

"But as the minister's best friend, you have all the right of being here," Tom replied, pulling Harry with him through the modern looking corridors.

HP

"Good morning and welcome to our new, modern Ministry of Magic," Tom greeted the assembled employees. "I hope that you're all going to be very happy working here, and if you have any suggestions as to how to improve our work for Britain's magical world, feel free to come straight to me and inform me. Furthermore, I'd like to ask all heads of the departments to show the members of your department the shortcuts, which Madam Bones has assigned you last week. Don't worry, the muggles won't notice you, not matter from which stone you leave or access our building. Now have a good time, and I'll see you all soon." With that, Tom ended the welcoming greeting, and everyone returned to their offices.

"That was short and precise," Amelia said, smiling in apparent appreciation.

"Thank you Amelia," Tom replied and led Harry back into his office.

Alicia and Angelina shared the office right before Tom's, and the minister's fireplace was situated in their office to allow the minister a little privacy. The four of them had just returned to the offices, when the young witches' husbands stuck their heads into the fireplace.

"Tom and Harry, just so you know…"

"… hearing that everything here is complete…"

"… we just went and made a couple of Scorgibombs explode in the old ministry…"

"… to destroy everything and banish all evidence," the twins informed them.

Harry cast them a horrified look. "Did you make sure that there weren't any people in the building before destroying it?"

"Err…"

"… No…"

"… We remotely made them explode…"

"… We'd already asked an elf to place them throughout the ministry…"

"… a couple of days ago," the twins admitted.

Harry stared at the fireplace in shock. "Tom, we still have a few phials of the time reversal potion left. I'll go and get one, and I'll head to the ministry and warn everyone that the building is going to be destroyed after thirty minutes," he finally spoke up in a firm voice. "May I use your fireplace to floo to the headmaster's office please?"

"Harry, I instructed the twins to do so. But please go and warn anyone who might still be there," Tom agreed, smirking.

Harry hurriedly stepped into the fireplace, hoping that he could save some innocent lives – if there were any left at all in the old ministry building.

HP

Dolores Umbridge was sitting on the floor of her small ministry holding cell, grieving and racking her brain how to possibly get away from her cell, last not least to take revenge on her former husband.

"Cornelius, any idea?" she asked the former minister, who occupied the cell next to her.

"No Dolores, how would I? Everything is your fault anyway. If you hadn't kept him under the Permanent Imperius, that meeting wouldn't have occurred in the first place.

"Exactly," Bellatrix spoke up from her other side. "You stupid bitch."

"Ahh, shut up you two. You better…"

None of them was going to hear what Lucius Malfoy had to say, as a loud announcement sounded through the ministry.

"Dear former employees of the Ministry of Magic, the new ministry has opened its doors this morning and this old building will be abandoned and completely destroyed in exactly twenty-five minutes from now on. Please remove yourselves from the building as long as you can and have a good day."

With that the announcement ended, and Dolores let out a cry of horror.

"And what is with us? You can't just leave us here!" she shouted, horrified.

"That was Harry Potter's voice," Lucius spoke up, sounding bored.

"How dare they leave us here?" Dolores shouted in disbelief.

"How did you dare do what you did to Tom?" an icy cold voice suddenly spoke up.

"Potter!" Lucius shouted. "Take us out of here."

"I will," Potter replied and did the unthinkable. He transformed into a fire phoenix. He flashed into one of the cells, and Dolores could hear him say, "Lucius, grab my tail feathers." An instant later, he added, "Beatrix, hold on. Good bye Fudge and Umbridge."

With that he flashed away in a bright flash of fire.

"And we?" Dolores shouted, horrified, just when she heard a couple of small explosions that obviously began at the other side of the building but quickly came nearer, before everything turned black.

HP

Harry flashed his two guests right into the new ministry, where he knew the holding cells to be. Leaving them both together in one cell, he immediately went to alert the Aurors, who then took the Death Eaters straight to Azkaban.

 _'_ _Apparently, Tom wanted them to have the same fate as Umbridge and Fudge,'_ he thought, when he returned to the minister's office. _'But I still don't think they deserved it, even if I don't know if Azkaban will be so much better.'_

He quickly informed Tom about the matter, before he took his leave and returned to Hogwarts, knowing that Luna was impatiently waiting for him.

HP

Harry's sixth and seventh year passed uneventfully and even a little boring in comparison to earlier years. Since there were no Sunday evening meetings anymore, he had more time to spend with Luna, and the two of them often joined Hermione and Tom, who were now living in the founders' quarters, occupying one of the old and comfortable bedrooms.

"I wished we could just live in the founders' quarters, too," Luna said one evening, when they made their way back to Wallace house. "I mean, I like Wallace house too, but I miss the older students who have already graduated."

"I know what you mean," Harry said in understanding.

"I especially miss Tom and Hermione, but also the twins and their wives, Cedric, Oliver… I know the younger students are also nice, but it's not the same," Luna said, sounding a little sad.

"We can move to the founders' quarters if you wish," Harry suggested, causing Luna to give him a dreamy look.

HP

After frequent discussions about the same matter, Harry and Luna finally decided to move to the founders' quarters after their sixth Hogwarts year. They still spent some time in the common room, and sometimes, their remaining six classmates who were still residing in Wallace visited them in their new rooms.

It was a few weeks before the NEWTs that Harry and Luna were more or less accidentally cuddling on the most comfortable sofa in the spy room, when they witnessed an interesting conversation taking place in the headmaster's office.

Apparently, the headmaster was together with the five heads of the houses, but Harry was not exactly sure, since they could only hear but not see anything.

"Albus, I wonder if it might be wise for you to retire in favour of Harry after this school year," McGonagall spoke up seemingly out of the blue. "He's the owner and as such surely has the best interests for Hogwarts in mind, and it might be good to corner him before he leaves for some position at the Ministry of Magic, considering that it's run by his best friend."

"I agree," Rosie voiced her opinion.

"Yes, Harry would make a good headmaster," her husband added.

Sprout and Flitwick shared the other heads' opinion, and finally, the headmaster gave in.

"Maybe you're right, although I'm not really ready to leave Hogwarts after spending more than a century here," Dumbledore said in a small voice.

"Maybe Harry will think of something to still occupy you here," McGonagall replied in a soft voice. "You could always remain as his deputy."

"Would you not mind?" the headmaster asked, incredulously.

"Not at all, Albus. Not at all. It was not my intention to get rid of you," the Gryffindor head confirmed.

HP

"I know what I'm going to do," Harry spoke up. "Let's go and speak with Hogwarts."

Together, the two seventh years headed into the Parlour, where Harry addressed the castle.

"Hogwarts, I'd like to re-build the Shrieking Shack to a home for retired teachers," he spoke up. "Would that be possible?"

"Of course my dear," Hogwarts replied, gently. "I think that this a very noble and wonderful idea."

HP

It was only after the last NEWT exam that the headmaster called Harry into his office and offered for him to become his successor as headmaster.

"I'll happily accept," Harry replied, feigning surprise, and also agreed when Dumbledore suggested to become his deputy.

"Frankly speaking, I believe that I'd like to keep some of my classmates here at the school," Harry replied, thoughtfully. "For example, I'd like Daphne Greengrass to become my deputy headmistress. However," he added, "I'd like to offer you the position of the professor for the new subject of Alchemy."

"I accept," Dumbledore replied, quickly.

"During the last few weeks, I've made a few changes around Hogwarts," Harry announced and explained that the former Shrieking Shack was now a home for retired teachers – much to Dumbledore's pleasure.

"I will also create several more new positions," Harry continued, causing Dumbledore to cast him a surprised look.

HP

As soon as the students had boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home, Severus Snape visited the new headmaster in his office, holding out a potion to his former student.

When Harry gave the Potions Master a questioning look, he smirked. "Can't you imagine what it is?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow in clear amusement. "I didn't want you to take the cure before the end of the school year, considering that Weasley had to serve detention with Filch until your complete healing from the Influenza Magica."

"A cure?" Harry asked, wide-eyed, smiling broadly upon seeing his colleague's contented expression. He gulped down the slightly yellow liquid without lingering on the taste.

"Severus, I can't thank you enough. You've no idea what this means to me," he then uttered, fighting back the tears that were welling in his eyes."

"You're very welcome," Severus replied. "I'm glad that I could help. I haven't forgotten what you've done for my daughter."

Harry smiled, knowing that Gwendolyn was very happy with her soon-to-be husband.

"Are you really going to do a common wedding together with all of your classmates?" the Slytherin enquired, causing Harry to grin.

"Yes sir. Five weddings on the first of August? You have to admit that it's economic in every way," he replied, absentmindedly petting Itsy, who was sitting on his lap.

HP

Harry decided to add one apprentice to each of the main subjects. While Gwendolyn became the apprentice to her father, Neville became Professor Sprout's apprentice, Justin was selected to assist Professor McGonagall and Susan Professor Flitwick. Knowing that the heads of the houses mostly were too busy with their own classes to properly look after the students in their house, he decided to invent two new positions of student advisors. Luna and Hermione had already shown interest for the positions, and Luna became the student advisor for personal matters, while Hermione took over the position of the student advisor for academic topics.

At the same time, Harry abolished the Divination class, knowing from his soon-to-be wife that either one was born a Seer or one would never be one. As compensation, he offered Sybill Trelawney a room in the home for retired teachers, which the former professor gratefully accepted. "Everything is better than the option of having to marry Ronald Weasley," she told Harry, confidentially, when he introduced her to her new room.

"I understand all too well. Thank Merlin Tom managed to undo all of these idiotic rules," Harry agreed, smiling.

The rooms in the newly renovated building were similar to the teaching quarters at Hogwarts, and the members of the new home were also offered to take their meals in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, which was easily accessible through a shortcut door leading from one entrance hall to the other.

Although Harry as the headmaster was not required to teach classes, he took it upon himself to teach just one class, the Animagus class. It was an elective subject for all students from second year onwards and took place on Sunday afternoons.

HP

Just a year later, Harry realised that he soon would have to add another new building to Hogwarts. Since all of their classmates married on the first of August after their seventh Hogwarts year, during the following year, all of the younger teachers and assistants became parents.

"We need someone to look after the children," he said, pensively, watching Luna breast feed their baby girl Lily.

"Maybe you could build a school building for young children, from four years onwards or such," Hermione spoke up, while feeding her own newborn, James.

"I suggest Ginny Weasley as teacher for the kindergarten class from maybe two years onwards," Luna added, as she handed the baby to Harry to make her burp.

"I'll speak with her in the morning," Harry replied, pensively. "Maybe for the time being we could just re-build some unused classrooms. There are enough to hold about ten different primary school classes plus a kindergarten class or even a nursery."

HP

During the following years, the Hogwarts Primary School became a fixed part of the Hogwarts educational system that expanded, as the children of the first Wallace class grew up together like siblings.

"Thank Merlin they don't have to think about whom they want to get betrothed to before even becoming a student here," Susan said to Harry, when they were sitting at the head table waiting for Daphne to lead the new first years, respectively their own first-born children, into the Great Hall for the Sorting.

"Yes, Tom really deserves the Order of Merlin first class again for saving us all from a disaster. Thank Merlin that he has UNDONE the idiocy of the old ministry," Harry agreed, smiling.

 **The End**

 _Thank you very much for your kind reviews throughout this story!_


End file.
